Le Désir d'un Loup
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: No, I can hear you, Amu said as he tried to response back to Ikuto only for her words to echo throughout her mind instead of slipping through her perfect lips. I want to get up and thank him. Amu was aware of something in the distance and came back to herself slightly. Her eyes were still closed and she was just about to open them when she felt something soft upon her lips.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the characters I create.**

* * *

**3:45 a.m.**

The room was silent; it was just the break of dawn; the wide room with countless dress forms dressed in breath taking gowns, summer coats and swimwear.

-Clank-

In the center of the room was a wide table that stood just at the waist and stood as long as ten yards of fabric. Metal heavy fabric scissors laid there on top of the table and just beside them stood a young woman. She stood at 5'7, an hour-glass silhouette, long slim legs, prefect breast. She was breath taking; despite that fact that she was dressed in 'Do not cross Police line' leggings with 'Leggings &amp; UGG boots' grey sweater; her waist long rosette pink hair was pulled into a high messy bun. "Just one more and I'll be done." The pinkette said as she let out a heavy sigh. She was staring down at a red silk fabric that had about four patterns pinned to it.

"Amu, it's four in the morning you have been sewing for three days straight, take a break," the pinkette looked up from her work to see a tall slim woman –waist long jet black hair, dark chocolate color eyes. She was wearing an empire waist line black silk nightgown with a matching black short with lace trim at the edges; which gave a good view on her long creamy legs.

"In a minute Angel, I'm almost done. I just need this dress to be cut and sewn." The pinkette –Amu responded back. Angel shook her head as she walked further into the room. As she made her way into the room she scratched her scalp luxuriously with both hands, tousling her thick jet-back hair.

"No, I'm not going to wait "for a minute" Amu; because your meaning "of a minute" turns out to be five or six hours later. Now stop moving those small creative hands of your and take a break," Angel said as she placed her hands on top of Amu's. "In fact why don't you go for a run it's been a while since you've been on a good long relaxing run." Just as Angel finished her sentence a groaning sound echoed in the room. Amu looked away with a soft pink dusting her cheeks. Angel raised an eyebrow with a soft smiled playing upon her lips.

"Yeah you defiantly need that run now." Amu gave a small pout.

"No I don't." Another groan emitted from her stomach.

"Yes you do, it will give you a chance to go hunt." Amu gave out a frustrated sigh finally giving in.

"Fine, I'll go." Angel smiled at the answer she received.

"Great, plus you have nothing to worry about now that we relocated. There aren't any humans around here for another five miles." Amu playful rolled her eyes as she untied her hair and tousled it around.

"Yeah I know you made sure of that when we bought this huge ass house," Amu leaned against the table and stared at Angel. "Remind me again why we bought a big house…Yes I understand the land space and all but really Angie do we really need this big house?" Angel rolled her eyes.

"Yes we do. Despite the fact that we are no longer live with the pack, we are still pack no matter where we live; and as such if any pack member is to travel or move in within the area we will help them and offer them a place to live. Plus there will be some that would want to come over during the holidays." Amu scoffed

"Yeah right, I would rather us go to them then, them come to us." Angel gave a slight shake of her head with her small smile placed upon her lips.

"Yes, yes we will discuss that when we cross that bridge. Now go on and go on your run/hunt." Angel said as she pushed Amu out the door to her atelier.

"I'm going, I'm going geezz," Amu said as she threw her arms up in the air walking away from her workspace.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

It was a first quarter moon, shining as brightly as it can at its state. The pinkette walked further away from the house coming into the center of the open field between the border of the forest and her house. A softly summer breeze brushed against her clothed skin making a small shiver run down her spine. "Mm- it's such a good night for a hunt." She said in a seductive voice. Slowly she slid off her clothes; her clothes were not even half way off her porcelain skin when it was already started to prickle with goose-bumps. Soon after sprouts of her fur started to appear; the summer breeze curled around her well-shaped ass, and her nipples tightened in the semi-cold air. She gave out a small laugh as she discarded her panties but her laugh soon turned into a moan as she felt the first wave of her phase.

"Ah…" Phasing was something she enjoys; her blood stirred with heat like desire, her muscles tensed it wasn't something painful (well expect if you're a pup and it's your first few time phasing). Amu doubled over, allowing herself to land on her hands and knees. Her fingers clawed into the damped grass as they started to lengthened and her nails grew sharper. Her eyes glowing bright like the moon.

The phase didn't take long; when she was finished she was slightly panting. She lay on her stomach to catch her breath. Once her lungs were refilled with air she tilled her head back to sniffing the air. Her tail started to sway from left to right with excitement as she smelled the scent of deer, rabbit, the damp earth and the forest air. She stood on her legs showing her full form; _Lycan_.

Lycans were a much larger wolf then a natural wolf; and much stronger at that. Amu was a little bit bigger than most female Lycans because she was from a bloodline of Alpha's; in better terms she was next in line to be Alpha of her pack. Her fur is as white as snow that looked like the tips of her back fur were dipped in soft gold. Her beautiful eyes were golden brown that were glowing brightly.

Amu stretched out her luxurious wolf body and pawed at the damp wet ground. She sniffed the glorious air once more as it sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She felt as if she could take on anything that life threw her at that moment. She howled into the night air as other unwillingly followed along with her.

-Thump, thump, thump-

Was the next thing that followed along as the breath taking white wolf took off into a run; she dash through the forest running deeper and deeper enjoying the rush of the wind weaving through her fur as if it was creasing it ever so gently. She soon came into an open meadow; her legs started to slowly down until she finally stopped right at the center of the open meadow. There she waited…she listen.

-Crack-

Her ear twitched towards where the sound came from. She lowered her body down into a low crouch as she slowly and silently crawled over towards the area. There stood a 200 pound white tailed deer full grown. _Let the hunt begin,_ Amu thought as she readied herself into position. Her tail was wagging with eagerness as she counted down her timing to launch her attack. It took her not even five seconds when she jumped out and pounced onto the back of the deer. Everything went down so quick the female deer didn't even have a chance to put up a fighting chance when Amu bite down deeply into the neck bring the deer down to its side. Despite being sure that she brought down the deer Amu thrashed her head around allowing her teeth to sink in further down ripped the deer throat even further then the injury Amu had first inflicted on. Then the body went limp in Amu's mouth letting the blood seep down her throat; Amu gave one last aggressive bite as she then allowed the body to drop to the ground.

Amu circled around the deer to have her form hovering above the dead body's exposed stomach. She licked her lips as she was savoring the deer in her mouth already when she finally sunk her teeth into the flesh ripping it off the carcass.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

Amu was walking back to the house, she was just walking past the border between the forest and the open field. Without even looking Amu knew that her clothes were nowhere to be seen. "Angel must have pick them up again." She muttered under her breath. The pinkette was bare as she made her way towards the house. Her hands were stained with blood as well as her mouth and jawline down to her mid neck. Her hair was in a tangle mess; as her body was covered in dirt and spots of blood. Just as she's reaching the door to her house, it opens wide only to reveal Angel with a bath robe hanging around her arm.

"Welcome back," she said with a smile. "I take it you enjoyed your run and hunt." It wasn't a question Angel knew for a fact that the pinkette did as she handed her the bath robe.

Amu took the bath robe as she slipped her arms into the armholes. "Yes, I did it was quite pleasant," she said as a smiled danced upon her lips. "It's been a while since I've had a late night snack like that."

"I'm glad to hear that," Angel said as she closed the door. "I placed a set of clean clothes in your bathroom; take a shower and head to bed. Don't even try to sneak into the atelier because I took the liberty to finish that dress for you." Amu gave out a small chuckle as she made her way up the stairs.

"What would I do without you Angie?"

"You would probably have died by over working yourself." The two gave out a laugh as they both went there separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**10:25 a.m.**

-Knock, knock-

"Amu…wake up," Angel said as she softly knocked on the door. She paused for a moment to hear the pinkette's response but she was only greeted with silences. Angel gave out a sigh as she took the liberty to open the door to the bedroom and look to see that the room was completely consumed in darkness. "This girl…I really do think what would become of her if I were not around." She muttered under her breath as she walked towards the balcony window doors. The curtains were fully drawn so that the sunlight wouldn't penetrate through and disrupts the beautiful pinkette's slumber. A smirk played upon Angel's lips as she grabbed a hold of the curtains and pushed then away by force allowing the bright sunlight to break through the large gap the curtain offered it and hit the face of the sleeping beauty square in the face. As soon as the sun hit her face she let out a loud groan as she lifted the covers over her face to block the torture of the sun ray's and turn her body so that her back for facing Angel.

"Argh, just five more minutes~ please!" Amu begged as she forced the words out of her sleepy mouth. Angel stiffen a laugh as she shook her head and walked over towards the end of Amu's bed; and she grabbed a hold of the covers and pulled then off the bed completely in order to get Amu fully up and going. When Amu felt the cold chilling morning air hit her bare skin she let out another loud groan and finally woke up.

"ARGH! Alright, fine I'm up, I'm up already shsssh…"

"Quit whine and go do your daily morning clean up on yourself," she said as she followed Amu with her eyes; she was lifting her body off of her bed and walked into her bathroom. Angel began to fix Amu's bed while the wolf princess was taking her shower. When she was done with that she walked over towards the bathroom door which was left open and stood at the door frame.

"Do you remember what you will be doing today, or do you wish for me to refresh your memory…again." Amu pondered at the statement, it's was just too early to be thinking at the moment she herself knew for a fact what was happening that day but being that it is early in the day her brain was still half asleep.

"Refresher please…"

"Today, a few of your employee's will be coming over to pick up your garments and patterns in order for them to create the different color scheme you prepared and alter the already constructed garment onto the model's for your show that's in one week from today, after that you will be having an interview for a magazine, following that you have a small photo shoot with your garments," Angel ran through her mind again if she was missing again. "Oh and there seems to be a pack meeting today, your father wishes for you to attend…Wolf Princess." The running water stopped at the words of 'wolf princess'. The glass stain doors slide open.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. You know I'm not the wolf princess, that title only belongs to the Romanian pack's heir's and or heir's mate." She said as she walked out of the bathroom in her birthday suit.

"Ah, yes, Fane Lupei and Jacquelyn Lupei," Angel said she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed along her chest. "However, as I recall they are the Prince and Princess of their own pack, were as you are of your own. And don't go pulling that whole bullshit card about you don't act like a princess, because FYI my dear wolf princess, Jacquelyn Lupei was raised as a human and as such acts wilder then you do."

"Yes, well their more traditional then we are they mate along with pure or half lycans were as our pack is given the choice of choosing our own mates within any race."

"Yes I am aware of that small little detail dear; I am a half-breed after all." Amu gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose you are, though you can fool anyone; you act more wolf then I do." Angel rolled her eyes as a smile played upon her lips.

"Shut up and hurry up so you can at least eat something before your workers come over," Angel said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"How is it that you don't get fat?" Angel said as she looked at all the plates Amu had left in the sick.

Amu laughed as she leaned against the counter and took a sip of her coffee. "You forget you eat twice as much as I do, so you shouldn't be talking really." Angel pouted lightly as she started to wash the pile of dishes that the two created.

"Whatever," Amu giggled at the reply she got from her best friend and pack mate.

-Ding dong-

"That must be Rima, Utau, and Yaya." Amu said as she placed her coffer cup down. Angel washed her hands and dried them; she didn't turn to face Amu instead all she did was made her way towards the back door.

"I'll going for a run." Amu simply watched her walk out.

"Okay be careful."

"You wound me my dear princess," Angel said in a mocking tone.

"Heh, you know what I meant." Amu said while Angel nodded with a puff of a chuckle.

"Yeah I know I'll be back later, I feel like wanting to kill something."

"Happy hunting then," Amu said as Angel walked out. She gave out a sigh as she saw the black headed maiden walk out of the house.

"Well I better let them in." She said as she started to make her way towards the front door. Just as Amu reach the door she took in a deep breath and noticed that the girls were not the only one's visiting her house. There was one more with them; one that she did not recognized the scent. Amu raised an eyebrow as she opened the door to be greeted by two blonds, one brunette, and a mysterious bluenette.

"Welcome girl's, it's good to see you looking well," Amu said as she placed a fake smile upon her lips. "Though I am glad to see you here I have to ask who the young man is behind you and why is he here?"

"This is my brother Ikuto, he's a journalist and he was wondering if he can get an interview with you. I tried to stop him from coming I swear Amu but he stowed away in our car." Utau said as she was pleading with her eyes. Amu mentally sighs as she stared from the tall blond to the bluenette. She turned around and started to walk away allowing them to come in. Utau was about to freak out when Amu turn to walk away but was cut off when Amu spoke over her shoulder.

"Very well, I will do the interview as a favor to you Utau, however," Amu turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and gave a sharp stare at her three employees'. "Do not let this happen again, do you understand." Amu could not help it as she said those words her Alpha powers slipped out of her grasp; the four unwillingly dropped their gaze down and slightly bared their necks.

"Yes Ms. Hinamori."

"You girls know where my atelier is; you know what you need if there is a problem do not hesitate to call me," Amu said as she stood by the stairs. "Mr. Tsukiyomi please follow me; bear with me at the moment my assistant is out for a run and won't be back for a while." The girls wasted no time to head up stairs and started to get to work. The young man on the other hand stood there in awe as he stared at the pinkette.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi," she said once again snapping him back into reality.

"Yes?"

"Please do stop spacing out and follow me, I do have another interview later in the day." She said as she started to walk away. Ikuto didn't wait any longer and took long stroke in order to keep pace with her.

Amu led him to the her study room –which look like an office.- When they entered Amu walked a few steps away from the door as Ikuto walked fully inside. "Please take a seat; do you wish for anything to drink or snacks?" She said as she waited for him to sit down. Ikuto was so taken aback at how beautiful such a room can hold. The wall that was opposite to the wall that held the door was fully an entire window that faced gorgeous scenery. The two other walks that held book shelves filled with fashion book and magazines, along with a few pictures. In front of the window wall was a black wood desk; on the desk were an iMac computer latest model, a small desk lamp neatly stack files and no more than five picture frames. Along one of the book self-wall was a fireplace; with a painting hanging above it. It was a painting of a pack of wolves; below that paint were more picture frames of what seem to be family members. There was a couch and four chairs; two chairs facing the couch, two chairs facing the desk. The whole room was base of a forest style that matched the pinkette perfectly.

"Ah…water is fine." Amu nodded.

"Alright then, please take a seat I will be right back with your water." She said as she walked out of the room. Ikuto took a seat down as he keeps gawking at the room. It did not take Amu that long to come back with a pitch of water and two cups. She set the three items down on the small coffee table between the couch and the two chairs. Amu served Ikuto a glass and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Amu took a seat opposite of Ikuto; He was sitting on the couch where as she was sitting on one of the chairs. "Now then, what brings you to my home, Mr. Tsukiyomi; what makes me so interesting to you that you had your sister beg for this interview and you stowing away in their car to come see me?"

"Your life," he said. "Your life is what interests me; not only me Ms. Hinamori but your fan's as well." Amu raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure people are interested in my life?" She asked as she lean against the chair crossing her legs.

"There are countless very talented designers out there in this world; each with their own interesting life, but we all know about their lives. There over told, over and over again that we don't wish to hear about them as much. Were as you, Ms. Hinamori it's different."

"How so?"

"There's nothing about you, but only rumors in which you pay no mind to or try to stop."

"Why should I stop them if there will be a new one made up by someone else, I see no point in killing one if a new one will just blossom after that one has been weeded out," she said as she moved a strand of her rose pink hair behind her ear. "However, I don't see how my life has anything to do with this interview…if you can even consider this an interview…"

"Yes, I'm getting to that," Ikuto said as he propped his elbows on his knees lean closer. "I actually have been calling your office trying to get in touch with you and begging my sister to get me a meeting with you for a while now but I was never able to get through."

"Not to be rude here Mr. Tsukiyomi, but please do stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point here."

"I would like to ask for your permission on doing a 'Total Coverage' on you for my company." Silences filled the room as soon as Ikuto finished his sentence. Amu sat up straight as she looked straight into Ikuto's indigo blue eyes. For a moment they waivered at her intense gaze; but they kept grounded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi, but I'm going to have to reject." As soon as she said that Ikuto's shoulders dropped slightly but not fully.

"I don't want my life to be publicly out there for everyone to know about, this is why it's called a private life, yes I understand that my life is not private any more now that I am a famous designer," she took a pause. "However, if I can prevent it, then I will."

"Is that one of the reasons why you moved so out of the city?" He asked.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons why I moved out here," The room fell silent again; Amu gave out a sigh as she decided to stand up. "If that is all then please do wait for the girls by the door. They should be finishing up in a few minutes." Amu walked over towards her desk and grabbed a card and handed it to Ikuto.

"Since you quite understood I will give you my card with my personal number and email. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi; if you could excuse me."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

Angel was just walking into the house; it's been an hour since the three girls and the unexpected guest left, though Angel did not care. "Welcome back, how was your run?" Angel turn to face where the voice was coming from and saw Amu standing there with a bath robe in hand; she gave her a soft smile as she took it from her.

"Thanks, it was enjoyable. How was your time with your workers?" She asked as they both walked towards the living room.

"It was…a shocking visit…" The two she-wolves took a seat on one of the couches; Angel raised an eyebrow at how Amu worded the sentence.

"Oh, what happen?" She asked as she draped her arms on the back of the couch.

"Turns out the girls had a stow-away in their car, Utau's older brother stowed away in their car to get a meeting with me."

"A meeting? What was his name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Oh, him yeah he has been trying to schedule a meeting with you; I suppose he got it. What did he want any ways?"

"He wanted to do a 'Total Coverage' on me since there is nothing on me other about my life like other designers," Angel listened to Amu as she stared up at the ceiling pondering on the whole idea. "What do you think Angie; this whole idea."

"I don't know Amu, I mean it would be nice to get your name out there more and this could help the people understand you more…but our life's and theirs is completely different than ours. We cannot risk the fact of exposure to the human's it's pack law…" Amu gave out a heavy sigh as she dropped her head backwards allowing her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"I know, I know; I denied his pitch, but more than likely he's not going to stop on the whole idea you know. Right now, I'm thriving as the new upcoming designer the interviews are going to pile on even more."

"You know that this life style is not going to last long, that's why your father asked you to take on two majors: one for yourself and the other one so that you wouldn't bring attention to the pack once you take it over as Alpha." Amu tousled her hair in frustration as Angel was refreshing her memory of her future.

"Argh! Why is this life so hard!" Angel patted her lap to console her. "This would not be a problem if I wasn't born within bloodline."

"Why are you freaking out about this…" Silence fell between the two Amu didn't dare to look Angel in the eyes. "Amu you didn't!" Amu didn't say anything.

"Are you fucken serious?! You gave him your contact info! Why would you do that?"

"I don't know his scent was so mesmerizing I couldn't concentrate. I was so hard to keep myself in control and well present to not jump out of my seat and pounce on him." Angel stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen only to come back with her laptop in her hands.

"What's his name again," she asked

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Angel nodded and started to type. All you can hear in the room was –tap, tap, tap, tap-

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, twenty-five years old; He graduated from Seiyo University Just a year ago and is now working with 'Star-Cross' Magazine…" Angel scrolled down and as she was scrolling down a picture of the young man. A soon as Angel saw the picture, she somewhat understood why Amu acted the way she did at the time.

_Shit, _she thought. Angel glanced over at Amu and saw her eyes slightly glowing golden. _This human might be her true mate… _Angel shook the thought out of head as she close shut the laptop.

"Enough nothing will be resolved if we simply wallow in this, you have a photo shoot and a meeting to get to within a few hours." Amu gave out a heavy sigh as she tried to calm herself down. When she felt her body relax she nodded and gave Angel a small smile.

"Alright I'm good now."

"Great," Angel patted the pinkette's head as she stood up. "Let me take a quick shower and we'll head out." Amu nodded as she watched Angel walk away. The young designer waited until she heard her best friend enter the bathroom and heard the running water. Any normal human would wait until the person was out of sight and hearing range however, being a wolf was a different story. A wolf's ears were much more sensible to sound.

"Argh why do I feel like my life just started going downhill from here." Amu said as she allowed her body to drop down onto the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

****I do not own Shugo Chara!****

* * *

**2:50 a.m. **

**-**Slam**, **Bang-

"What the hell do they mean that I should quit my 'child play' of a job and concentrate on pack duty as the future Alpha!" Amu yelled as she stormed into her house and walked over to the small bar that was built in the living room. "Bullshit! I am up to date with everything that is going on with the pack and already know everything there is to know as the next Alpha to our pack!"

Amu was born and raised in Hokkaido, Japan. Her father; Tsumugu Hinamori –Alpha of the Hokkaido pack- her mother; Midori Hinamori –Mate of Tsumugu and female Alpha of the Hokkaido pack. Tradition has it that if there is more than one heir then the siblings would spar for the title to be the future Alpha of their pack; but because Amu is an only child she is to take the title as future Alpha; however any Lycan can come and challenge for the title and the price for the losing opponent …death.

"Amu calm down, you know your father won't follow on what the elder's say," Angel said as she tried to reason with the furious pinkette. "Don't worry, Amu you're the strongest wolf I know and you are fit to be the Alpha of our pack. The Elder's don't know what they are talking about, they hold no power over you; just keep going with your life how it is and when the time comes for you to take your place as Alpha then that's where you will prove them wrong." Amu took in a deep breath as she placed the small glass cup down; the room fell silent neither one of the she-wolf's said anything –Angel was staring at her best friend, while Amu was staring at the quarter fill glass.

"Send word to my father to send me documents that need to be looked over that he hasn't had time to handle them," Amu finally said breaking the silence. "I'll show those old bags of bones that I don't have to quit my "child play" of a job in order to be the Alpha of **MY **pack." Angel gave a slight nod as she pulled out her phone and turn to walk away as she placed the phone to her ear. Amu took many deep breaths as she continued to stare at the glass cup not moving an inch from her spot. Despite the fact that she is furious she never once showed it during the meeting. That is the one thing she lacked as Alpha; never let your emotions consume you, never display your emotions for others to see that they got under your skin. Always remain calm, if the Alpha can't even do that, then how can they expect to calm down their own pack.

Amu gave out a heavy sigh; she pushed herself from the small bar and made her way towards her study room. Not even the thrill of a hunt would be able to calm her down. She wanted to do something, anything to get her mind off of the whole thing and drowning herself in alcohol wasn't going to be any better; pinching the bridge of her nose she gave out another sigh as she opened the door to her study room. The pinkette walked inside and took a seat behind her desk; she looked around the desk not really knowing what she was looking for only to just leave it alone and pull out the side drawer. She took out a black hard cover sketch book; flipping through the pages to look for a clean page to sketch out and drown herself in the world of creativity, and fashion. Amu grabbed a pencil and clay eraser; closing her eyes slowly as she let her mind free from everything as she allowed her creative idea to swim around her mind. Her pencil started to move slowly creating lines, strokes, and life; it flowed with ease like it was walking on air, it was a simple outline, but just before Amu was finished she was pulled back into reality when she heard a sound emitting from her jean pocket.

-Ring, Ring-

"Ah," Amu raised an eyebrow as she pulled out her cell phone. "Who could be calling me at this hour of the night?" The pinkette asked herself as she looked at the phone screen only to be greeted by a bright light and a number that she didn't recognized. She slides her thumb across the screen to answer, and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hello," she asked as she waited for the receiver to answer. She hears their breath hitch at her answering at such an hour.

"Um…hello, Ms. Hinamori; this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. We recently talk not too long ago." When Amu hears his voice she felt her body shiver in delight.

"Yes, I remember you well Mr. Tsukiyomi. How can I help you, since you took the liberty of calling me at such a late hour?" Amu could hear so clearly how he had pulled the phone away in order to clear his throat.

"Right, well I really did not expect you to have picked up the phone truly."

"My life and role requires me to be alert at all time and that includes my phone, I will pick it up at any hour of the day."

"Yes, I can see…" Amu, huffed out a chuckle as a small smiled danced upon her lips.

"Let's do cut to the chase Mr. Tsukiyomi, the reason of your call can't be to have simply wanting to hear my voice; you still want that 'Total Coverage' on my life." Amu heard his breath hitch again when she mentioned 'wanting to hear my voice' but ignored it thinking that her ear's might be playing a trick on her.

"Ah…um…yes that's right," he took a pause. "Please do reconsider Ms. Hinamori."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi but I cannot give you want you wish please do understand."

"Then make me understand, Ms. Hinamori; humor me for a second and allow me to invite you for a cup of coffee today around ten o'clock. What do you say?"

"Heh, my you do intrigue me Mr. Tsukiyomi…but do tell me what is a man like yourself doing up so late in the night?" She asked as she tried to avoid answering the question.

"I could very much ask you the same thing Ms. Hinamori however; I will give you an answer to your question if you agree to meet me."

"Persistent, I can see," Amu gave out a small sigh as the smile never left her lips. "Very well, I'll humor you Mr. Tsukiyomi for only this one time. This is a onetime deal I don't do this to just any one…If you do not believe me then do ask you lovely sister. Make sure you prepare yourself, and do not waste my time."

"Thank you very much Ms. Hinamori, I will make sure you didn't waste your time coming to meet me."

"Please do."

"We will meet in a café named 'Moonlight Snow'; do you know of it?"

"Yes, I do; I will see you then." With that Amu hung up and lean against her chair. "What did I just do…" Amu stared at the ceiling as she played back the whole scenario through her head.

"Argh," she scratched her scalp with both hands, tousling her thick waist long rosette pink hair wildly. "Angie is going to kill me."

-Knock, Knock-

"Come in," Amu said as she straighten herself up. The door opens to show Angel just getting off the phone.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There quite a few documents your father has put aside for some time now." Amu nodded as she leaned forwards placing her elbow on the desk locking her fingers together laying her chin on top of them.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"You father, will send them over tomorrow around the afternoon along with a few other wolves to help you with the task in case you need the extra hand." Amu nodded.

"Alright then, I suppose we should arrange their rooms so that they have a place to sleep; we will have to restock on food supplies for them." Amu said out loud as she thought over the situation. "Did my father say how many he will be sending?"

"About ten, but if they are not enough then to send word and he will send a few more."

"Then we'll go grocery shopping around morning, I have a meeting to attend around ten in the morning. So we can go after that; we should be back before they arrive."

"Wait…I don't recall scheduling any meeting for you in the morning."

"You didn't scheduled it, I did just a few minutes ago. I will be meeting that reporter Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"You're what?!"

"Must you yell it's no big deal; I know what I'm doing."

"I know, I just worry for you," Amu softly smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I'm aware of that and might I add you worry too much," Angel rolled her eyes playfully. "In either case you have nothing to worry about you will be accompanying me to the small meeting. I can't very well send you off to do the shopping and have you carry all those bags now can I?"

Angel gave out a small chuckle. "I suppose not."

"Does that ease you?"

"Very," Amu gave a nod to acknowledge her response.

"Good," The wolf princess stood up from her seat and smiled at her best friend. "Then let's head off to bed we have a long morning within a few hours."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**9:20 a.m.**

_Hair –check, make-up –check, outfit –check, cute shoes –check, purse –check, everything else –check, _Amu thought as she was mentally checking her list. _Alright I'm ready to go._

"Amu hurry your ass up or we're going to get there late." Angel yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Keep your damn panties on I'm going, I'm going," Amu replied as she started to make her way down. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black and white vertical strip top with a black bow waistband and a box pleat flare; with a white waist long jacket, and navy blue washout jeans; silver bangles, small silver hoop earrings and a diamond black lace necklace with black heels and a black purse.

"The wolf princess finally graces us with her presence," Angel was wearing a long sleeve knitted round neck shirt with black skinny jeans and a fake fur vest with a collar; along with a an eleven petal flower ring with chocolate diamond a golden brown watch, golden earring with a brown gem in the center, boots, and a brown purse bag.

Amu rolled her eyes with a smile stretched upon her lips. "Cork it," she said as she stood beside Angel. "Come on, let's get going."

"I'm driving; I wish not to die just yet by your crazy ass driving."

"My driving isn't that bad you know."

"Say's only you; everyone else would much rather run then get in a car with you." Amu pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and strut out of the house towards the car.

"Whatever," Angel chuckled as she closed the door behind her and locked it as she tailed behind the pinkette.

"I'll pity the man that's fated to be your mate my dear princess." Angel said as she made her way towards the driver seat. Amu simply stuck out her tongue as she climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door close. Angel gave out a small laugh as she herself climbed into the driver seat and stuck the key into the ignition; turning the key once she wait until the car roared to life. Angel pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the road.

"Do you want me to put music on?"

"Of course, you know I never like it to be to quiet, though some situations call for it." Angel nodded.

"The usual or something new?"

"Surprise me." Angel quickly took out her IPod swiftly out of her pocket and connected it into the car radio. She placed it in shuffle mode and hit play. The first song that came up was 'Time Machine' by Hatsune Miku; however it was an English cover done by Lucy. Amu gave a softly laugh.

"For some reason you always put a fitting song each time." Amu said as she glances over towards her friend; Angel simply smiled as her eyes never left the road.

"It's a gift, my dear princess."

"And a curse, if you ask me."

"Heh that is also true."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

It took them twenty minutes to reach town; it was fifteen minutes until the little meeting with Tsukiyomi Ikuto; and as the time keep ticking Amu became even more nervous. _Argh! What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? _She thought as she looked out the window. Angel took a glance over at the pinkette.

"Nervous much." Amu slightly flinched at her words as she turned her head to face her friend.

"No, of course not. Why would I be I mean it's just a meeting right nothing else." Amu gibbered. Angel raised an eyebrow as she listened to her pack mate.

"I don't know you tell me."

"Ah…" Amu was lost for words for once she didn't know how to counter back. "Oh, for Moon sakes! I'm super nervous; this has never happened before what is this human doing to me!" Angel sweat dropped at the reaction she got out of her beloved princess.

"Amu calm down, it's only a meeting just like you said. You're going to talk to him answer a few questions and try to convince him to give up on the 'Total Coverage'. Then you can move on with your life."

"What if I can't move on with my life what if I need him in it?" Angel gave out a sigh.

"Well…We'll just have to wait until we cross that bridge." Amu took in a deep breath as she placed a hand on top of her chest to calm her nerves down.

"Okay…" The car came into a stop as Amu took in her surrounding to see that Angel had parked in front of the café. The engine died down as Angel took the keys out of the ignition.

"You ready?" She asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Angel gave her a smile.

"Good because looks like he's already here," Angel said as she looked down at her watch. "And ten minutes early at that."

Amu looked out the window to see that Angel was right there he was about to take a seat in one of the tables with four chairs. "Do you want to wait another five minutes?" Angel asked as Amu continued to stare at the young male. She nodded as she pulled her eyes away from him; she laid her head on the head rest of the seat and closed her eyes. _Oh, bloody moon I feel like a love sick pup and I barely know anything about the guy, _Amu thought.

Time felt like it was flying when Angel started to opening her door. "Come one five minutes are up." Again Amu took in a deep breath for what felt like the hundredth time that day as she braced herself and opened the door. Her face was composed all nervousness left her as she took on the stance of an Alpha.

-Slam-

The door closed and locked at Angel walked around to stand beside her future Alpha. "Alright then let's get this over with; It's going to be a long day." Angel slightly bowed her head as Amu took on step forwards.

-Clink, clink, clink-

Her heels clinked as they hit the cement floor; it looked like she was walking on air, graceful and poise. She was attracting attention with just her presence. Angel was no different; it was as if the girl had walked out of a magazine cover shoot.

Just as they got within ear distance for humans, Amu spoke out. "Your early I see," she said as she stood right in front of him. Ikuto looked up from his small notebook to see the breath taking pinkette. It took him seconds to finally react to her as he stumbled to get up.

"Ah! Um…No I actually just got here myself," He said trying to hide his blunder. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Ms. Hinamori." He extended his hand out; Amu looked at it for a second when she flashed him a smiled and took it.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Tsukiyomi," the two shook hands as they both felt a shock wave run through their bodies making them shudder. Amu pulled back her hand slowly but hastily. "I do hope you don't mind but I brought my assistant allow since we do have other things to do after this; There was no point in making two round trip into town."

"Of course not, please do take a seat." He gestured towards the emptied seats. Amu took a seat across from Ikuto while Angel took a seat next to her.

"Now then, let's get down to business shall we." Amu said as she leaned back against her chair as she stared straight into the bluenette's indigo eyes.

"Ah, right, yes…um…" Ikuto, for once in his life was loose for words as to what to say next.

"So, you want me to make you understand is that so," Amu asked as she continued to stare at him.

"Yes, please make me understand," he said as he finally composed himself.

"Tell me Mr. Tsukiyomi do you believe in the saying 'Some thing's, aren't meant to be known.'" Amu asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then there's your answer," she quickly replied back. "My life is something that should be remain a mystery…I won't be within this industry for much longer in either case. In a few years' time or maybe even less I would have retired and step down as head designer of my rising company. So there is no need for you or any other reporter to write anything about me."

"And what would be the reason into this future conclusion?" He asked.

"Heh, let's just say that it's within family reason…" Ikuto wasn't satisfied with that answer, nor did he want to cut ties with the pinkette. There was something about her that just pulled him in towards her.

"Alright," he said. "Let me revise the proposal then." The two she-wolves raised an eyebrow.

"Please do explain." Angel finally spoke up since they took their seats.

"Instead of doing a 'Total Coverage' on your daily life, I will only write about a total coverage on your daily work life as a rising fashion designer. From what I've hear from not only my sister but others around is that you construct, and create your garments at your home; and occasionally leave only when there are photo shoots, or any other eventful thing involving your work as a designer." Amu looked at Ikuto, and then she fixed her gaze at Angel. The two stared at on another having a conversation with they're eyes. Finally Angel let out a frustrated huff as she looked away from the pinkette slightly pouting and glaring off into the distance.

"Alright Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'll grant you permission into doing this 'Work Total Coverage' access," the pinkette said; Ikuto's eyes shined with amazement and excitement that he got what he wanted. Not only was that but he able to have more time with the pinkette. "You have my email and my assistant will be in contact with you later on in the day. To organize a schedule during the time you will be doing your coverage." Ikuto nodded as he glanced over at Angel who had now composed herself; she took out her business card and handed it to him. He took the card and look over it.

"I'll be contacting you around midnight, so do stay alert on that." Angel said with a monotone voice. Ikuto nodded; Amu, stood up Angel followed. Ikuto stumbled and followed allow with them. The girl's side step from the table as Amu walked in front of Ikuto; she grazed her hand along his arm and smiled up at him.

"I'll be see you around Mr. Tsukiyomi."


	4. Chapter 4

**11:40 a.m.**

The girls were just pulling into their driveway, twenty minutes before twelve. They're back seat was over filled with food, drinks, and any other thing the girls thought their pack mates might need. "Do you think we bought enough?" Angel asked as she killed the engine.

"Yeah I believe so, you did say that my father was only sending ten wolves," Angel nodded as the two climbed out of the car. "Then this is enough for ten, if we need any more then we will just have to go buy some more." Amu said as she open the car door of the back seat to get the grocery bags.

"True," Angel said as she followed Amu's lead. "In either case, I'm going to have to show them around town so they know how to get around." Amu nodded as the two walked towards the door; it took them about ten minutes to finish unloading everything, and another five to put everything away in the cabinets, refrigerator, and pantries.

Angel looked down at her watch; it was 11: 55 only five more minutes before their pack mates arrived. "Amu, I'm going to check on the rooms again to make sure everything is there." Angel said as she turns to face the pinkette.

"Alright," with that Angel head upstairs. It didn't take that long for the she-wolf to re-evaluate the rooms. She was walking down the stairs just as she reached the last step there was a knock on the door. The two quickly turned their heads towards the door and out of habit they lifted their nose up in the air and inhaled deeply. _There here, _the two thought. Amu walked over towards the door with Angel right at her heel. She placed her small hand on top of the crystal glass door knob; twisted it and opened it. Five males and four females stood there.

"Welcome my fellow pack mates it's nice to see you all again," Amu said as she greeted them with a smile. The ten wolves bowed there head slightly exposing there necks to show their respects to the pinkette. "Please come in, make yourselves at home." She gestured them inside as she stepped aside to allow them in; Angel never leaving her side. The ten wolves walked into the house one trailing after another. Amu along with Angel guided them towards the small meeting room; once in there Amu stood in front of them while she waited for them to sit. It wasn't wise for a more dominant wolf to sit first with other dominant wolves, it made you look like prey. Angel took a seat in the front along with the other wolves.

"Now then let's get down to business shall we," Amu said as she stared all of them in the eyes and one by one they each dropped their gaze. "Who has with them the document's my father has sent me?" She asked as one wolf –male- stood up.

"I do, my princess," the male wolf said as he walked over to hand the stack of papers to the pinkette.

"Thank you, Kiseki." The wolf-princess said as she took the documents from Kiseki's hand; Kiseki bowed as he slightly bared his neck. He walked back to his seat; once there Amu continued talking.

"I'm rather sure my father has explained this to you all before coming here; however, it was a simply briefing on the situation." Amu said as she set down the documents she slowly turned to face her fellow pack mates as she stared them all in the eye –instantly shifting their gaze. "As you last heard in the recent pack meeting –the night before, the elder's think that I am neglecting my responsibilities as the next Alpha; that I should quit my 'child play' of passing myself off as a human fashion designer and return back to the pack, and blah, blah, blah, blah…" Amu rolled her eyes as she recalled the scene.

"You've all heard it I don't think I have to repeat their words; here's my question to you," the pinkette took a pause. "Do you believe and think the elders are right in what they said?" Silences fell in the room as Amu asked the question. Her eyes never left the faces of her pack mate's; each of them glances over to one another as if having a conversation with their eyes.

"No, Princess we don't agree." They all spoke out in union.

"You've done so much for the pack; even during your leave right now." A blond haired girl spoke out.

"Yeah, Suu's right. You're always calling in to make sure everything is alright." A blue haired girl agreed allowed with Suu.

"In fact, there was the time you rushed back, in order to calm down a misunderstand between another pack." A forest green headed boy added.

"The Elders are all just a bag of dust that don't know what they are talking about." Raven purple haired girl injected into the discussion. Each one of the wolves had something to say about what the elders had said during the meeting; Amu mentally smiled as she felt the love of her pack mate's –her family-. Amu held up a hand as she cleared her throat.

"Alright enough," Amu released just a bit of her Alpha power as she brought her hand back to her side. "We might not see eye to eye with the Elders; however we must reason with them…That is why I asked my father to send me these documents. I will be handling all of the task my father can't get to; and as such I wish to ask for your help my brother and sisters to show the Elders they were wrong to misjudge me."

"あなたはそれ王女, それが行われますように(As you will it Princess, it will be done)." Every wolf in the room responded.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**10:01 p.m.**

-knock, knock-

"Amu, dinner is ready. Everyone is waiting for you." Angel said as she walked into Amu's study room. The pinkette was sitting behind her desk as she was looking over the documents. Her hair was tied into a high messy pony tail, and she was wearing a thin pair of glasses; the pinkette looked up from the paper she was looking over to face Angel.

"Is it that time already," Amu said as she looked over her shoulder to see the bright shining stars and the glistening moon. "I take it that the others are back." Angel nodded as Amu set down the paper and took off her glasses.

"Good, were there any problems?" Angel shook her head as Amu stood up from her chair. "I'm glad." The two smiled as they started to walk towards the dining room.

"So anything, to worry about?" Angel asks as they walked.

"Nothing to serious, only rogues to teach a lesson to; the ten should be about to take care of it, unless I have to tell them to bring them to me, though I do wish for that not to happen."

"Don't we all, though the situation might call for it." Amu nodded. Just as they were reaching the door that led to the dining room they heard a small commotion going on. Taking in a sharp breath Amu opened the door.

-Slam-

"What is going on," the pinkette said as she gave all her wolves a sharp gaze. They were all frozen in shock not expecting the pinkette to come as quickly as she did; as she turned her gaze to stare at each one of them there eyes instantly dropped.

"Ah…we caught a stow away."

_Geez another one, _Amu thought as she search through the group of wolves. "Step forward…Now…" Without hesitation the wolf stepped forward; it was a female she looked to be 5'4, slim silhouette, long well-shaped legs, prefect breast. She seemed simple; long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a soft peach floral print top with navy blue shorts and brown boots. "Naomi Ichinose, explain to me why I shouldn't send you back to the pack house with a fitting punishment for coming here without permission from our Alpha."

Naomi bowed her head as she bared her neck in respects to the she-wolf. "My beloved Wolf Princess, please forgive me for coming to you when I was not granted; however, I could not just sit around and do nothing to help you." Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Not only did you stow away with the group but you were also ease dropping into the conversation between them and our Alpha." Naomi's body stiffens as a board as she herd Amu hit the nail on the head. "You are quite bravo for not only for your action but for also giving yourself away to me…Tell me, Naomi what use you are to me? How are you to help me with the Elders breathing down my neck?"

"I will help you with everything and anything, my princess. I will forever stand by your side." Amu stared at Naomi as she gave out a sigh.

"Angel, send word to my father that Naomi is with us and will be staying with us for the remainder of time of this minor ordeal." Angel took out her phone as she dialed Tsumugu. "For now let's enjoy our dinner; Naomi once you're finished with your dinner head out for a run and familiarize yourself with the territory. Don't go beyond our property grounds." Naomi raised her head and gave Amu a sharp nod.

"あなたはそれ王女, それが行われますように(As you will it Princess, it will be done)."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

It was nearing midnight Amu was back in the study room looking over the documents; Angel with Naomi were in a spare room. "This will be your room for the time being," Angel said as she turned on the light to the room. Naomi walked in and gazed upon the well-manicured room. The room looks to fit a one bedroom apartment. "It's a bit messy; we didn't expect to have more company."

_Messy…? Really, this room looks spotless, _Naomi thought. "Ah, no it's alright. The room is perfect." Angel nodded understand.

"Alright then, get some rest; tomorrow I will be taking you into town to show you around, neither Amu nor I want to send you out not know your own territory," Naomi turn to face Angel and nodded. "You all will be receiving your task around the afternoon." Naomi nodded again as she stared pass Angel shoulder –despite Angel being a lower rank then Amu she was more dominant then the eleven wolves under the two's care. It was still undecided who will be the next Beta of the pack due to the fact that the current Beta has three heirs; Angel being one of them.

"Oh, and one more thing Naomi," Naomi tilted her head in confusion. "As you may be well aware there are three wolves here with higher titles; Amu who is next in line to be Alpha, me; a candidate to be next in line to be Beta, and you; a candidate to be next in line to be Gamma."

"Ah…that's right…"

"There will be a time where you will be in charge for our pack mates; however that's only when Amu or I are pulled away from dealing with pack business." Naomi stood up straight as a board as she gave a sharp nod.

"I understand," Angel smiled as she patted the young females head.

"Good, now get some rest it will be a long day tomorrow."

"Good night…Beta…" Angel looked at Naomi as she gave Angel a smile. Angel gave a softly chuckle as she walked out of the room.

_Beta…we'll see in due time if I will be, _Angel thought as she strode towards her study room.

She opened to her study room; the room was identical to that of Amu's study room however, the theme was slightly different, it stilled held the forest theme but the color scheme was different. Amu's room held a soft color tone whereas Angel's was a monochrome color scheme. Angel gave out a sigh as she walked towards her desk; she glanced over to the clocked five minutes before midnight. "Well I better get that email out to the boy." Angel said as she sat down on her chair and turns her computer monitor on; as she was opening up her email page she was looking over Amu's schedule for the month. It didn't take Angel that long for her to finish typing out the 'letter'; she looked over it once more making sure she covered everything.

"Good everything is in over," she said as she hit the mouse to send.

-click-

'_Message Sent'_

Angel gave out another sigh as she lend back against her chair; closing her eyes Angel relaxed her body for a second when her she heard a 'bing' sound. She opened her eyes and looked back at the screen to find not only one but two emails. She opened the first one –it was from Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Reviewing its contents she nodded her head in agreeing with the email; she then clicked out of the email and processed with that other one. What she didn't expect was who sent the email; her eyes widen as her whole body froze. The color in her face was drained as she stared at the name and the contents of the message. One sentence stuck out more than the rest.

"_I'm coming to visit soon"_

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

-Ding dong-

Amu head shoot up as she heard the sound of the doorbell. _What time is it, _she thought as she looked at her clock –8:20 a.m. _Argh, just what kind of human wishes to wake a sleeping wolf, _Amu thought as she stood up from her chair; she took in her surroundings an noticed that she had fallen asleep in her study room.

-Ding dong-

"Argh, I'm coming geez," Amu muttered as she made her way towards the front door. The pinkette scratched her scalp luxuriously with both hands, tousling her thick rosette pink hair as she tried to shake the sleep out of her system. Just as she was getting to the door she noticed that something was different. "Ah…Where's Angel; she's always the first one wake." Amu shook the thought out of her head. _I'm sure she's alright there's always a good explanation when it's Angel, _Amu thought as she took hold of the doorknob and opened it wide.

"Good morning Ms. Hinamori," Amu stood shocked as she gazed upon the person who stood on her doorstep –Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, it's quite early and I believed my assistant sent you the schedule for today." Amu said as she recovered from her frozen state.

"Yes she did," Ikuto said as she adjusted his massager bag, box of donuts, and coffees in his hands. "But since I was nearby, I thought I could bring you something…" Ikuto said slightly bashful and yet confidently.

"Well that is nice and all Mr. Tsukiyomi but-" Amu cut herself off as she heard the back door open and close; slightly tilting her nose up in the air towards the back door Amu inhaled and caught the scent of blood. _Shit_, she thought. "Um…well since you're here why don't you come in." She said as she guided him inside.

"Here let me help you with that." Amu took hold of the box of donuts and coffee tray before he had time to protest. "I'll take these to the kitchen and put them on a platter; please do wait here." Amu turned on her heels as she took long strides towards the kitchen to see who had gone out for a hunt. Amu was surprise to see it was her best friend; Angel was covered in blood and dirt, and her hair in a tangled mess with dried leafs.

"Amu, that's a surprise; you're up early." She said as she walked towards the sink.

"Yes, well I had to answer the door, to greet our human guest." Angel had served herself a glass of water; when she heard the words 'human guest' she chocked on it coughing up a bit. Once regain her breath she turned towards Amu with confusion and horror written all over her face.

"What?! Who?!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"How I sent him your schedule for today. He was supposed to come around eleven during the time I take our pack mates into town to show them around." Amu flings her arms up in the air.

"I don't know, he just said '…since I was nearby, I thought I could bring you something' and by something he meant donuts and coffee!" Angel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fucking Moon! Argh! Whatever, there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm going to use the back stairs to head to my room take a shower and change into clothes I'll send Naomi to get the others up and about and warn them about our guest and start breakfast; we're just going to have to invite him." Amu was rubbing her temple as she listens to Angel plan.

"Okay, okay…" The two girls nodded in agreement with the plan as then both parted ways. Amu headed back to the doorway to find Ikuto gaze around the entrance room.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Mr. Tsukiyomi." Ikuto turned towards where the pinkette's voice came from as he flashed her a smile.

"It's no problem." Amu returned the smile.

"Great well then shall me head to my study room for the mean time," Amu said as she gestured towards the hallway. "At the moment my family is just waking up and breakfast; if you wish to join us and do not mind waiting." Amu offered as half of her begged him to say no and the other half begged him to stay longer.

"Ah, I don't mean to be a burden," he responded

"No, you're no burden at all we'd be glad to have you."

_Oh, bloody moon I'm digging my own grave, _she thought.

"Thank you." Amu smiles as the two entered the study room. When entering the two took their seats just like before.

"Alright then, where shall we start."


	5. Chapter 5

**9: 10 a.m.**

-Knock, knock-

"Yes Naomi," Amu said as the door opened; Naomi opened the door fully as she gave a slight bow towards Amu.

"Angel sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready," Amu nodded.

"Thank you Naomi we'll be there in a bit," Naomi bow again as she left and closed the door behind her. Amu turns to face Ikuto again with a small smile dancing upon her lips. "Well then Mr. Tsukiyomi, shall we join the rest of my family for breakfast." Ikuto smiled and nodded. The two stood up from their seats as they walked towards the dining room.

"Do you get along with your family Ms. Hinamori?" Ikuto asked as they walked.

"Please call me Amu we will be around each other for a while," Amu said with a smile as she took a glance towards him. "As an answer to your question, yes I do; we all do family is rather crucial with us."

"Like a pack," Amu's body stiffens like a board at the mention of the word 'pack'. "You know like a family of wolves their never alone; like family I suppose." Amu forced out a laugh.

"Ahahaha yes like…like a wolf pack." The pinkette took in a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. "Right then, I do hope you have an empty stomach because we tend to make a lot of food." Amu said as she opened the door to the dining room revealing a large table almost complete filled with food; twelve seats were taken leaving the rest empty, the head chair along with the left-hand side chair were left empty. Amu walked towards the head of the table she smiled at Angel and then the rest of her pack mates. Ikuto followed Amu not really know where to go.

"You can sit on the left side beside me Mr. Tsukiyomi." Amu said as she gestured towards the chair.

"Ikuto, you can call me Ikuto." Amu nodded with a smile. Ikuto took a seat on the left side of her; everyone was seat while Amu was left standing.

"My dear, family thank you all for preparing this delicious breakfast that you not only prepared for us but for our guest as well," her pack mates softly smiled at Amu's kind words. "Before we dig into this wonderful food I'll quickly introduce our guest; this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he is a reporter for 'Star-Cross' Magazine he will be doing a ''Work Total Coverage'. So you will be seeing him around for a while." Amu's eyes lightly glowed as she gave them a warning. _Be careful not to expose yourself and endanger the pack,_ the pinkette said as she sent them all a telepathic message.

"Come si è principessa, sarà fatto(As you will it Princess, it will be done)." Every wolf in the room responded in Italian; the pack required everyone to learn as many possible languages in case they were to ever travel for pack business.

"Well then, let's dig in."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"The food was delicious; thank you." Ikuto said as both he and Amu were heading back to the study room. The rest of the wolves returned a smile towards him and replied 'you're welcome' in union. "Your family is really pleasant to be around with."

"Heh, yes well they have to behave around guest, but other than that they are like any other normal family."

"I do have a question," he asked as they were five steps away from the door that lead to the small 'office'.

"And I might have an answer." Amu said as she gripped the door knob and twisted it open.

"At the beginning, when you were speaking; you took a small pause and then your family responded in…ah…well what seem like a different language." Amu's head was running wild trying to find an explanation but her face never showed any signs of emotions.

"Oh, that's a custom habit we have in our family. Please don't pay mind to it; its old tradition I suppose you can say." Ikuto nodded. Ikuto took a seat where he was last time however; Amu took a seat behind her desk. "I hope you don't mind but I need to look over some documents; thought you can still question me while I do so."

"If that is alright with you, I don't mean to be a bother. I can always come back another time." He said as he looked over at the pinkette._ Even though I don't want to be part for you,_ he thought. Ikuto mentally shook his head when he caught himself thinking these thoughts. _What am I thinking! _

"You're no bother at all. I simply have to do a double check to make sure everything is in order for me to hand back these documents." The bluenette nodded as she mentally sighed with relief known that he was able to be by the pinkette's side just a bit longer.

"How old are you Amu? You seem rather young to be a thriving fashion designer." Ikuto asked as he readied his pen and notebook to right down her detailed sentences.

"You tell me Ikuto how old do I look," Amu said as she lifted her gaze off the paper to look at Ikuto into his indigo blue orbs. When their eyes met the bluenette felt his breath hitched as he was mesmerized by her golden brown eyes. Amu let out a soft chuckle as she closed her eyes and returned her gaze back to the paper in her hand. "I'm five years younger than you are." It took a second for Ikuto to process the small sentence.

"You're twenty, but you look like a teenager." Amu flashed him a smile.

"Why thank you," the pinkette said as she jotted something down on a posted and stick it onto the document she was reading and went on, onto another one.

"How do you know my age?"

"Mr. Tsukiyomi I might be a busy women however, I just don't let anyone interview me; I do, do my research before confirming my interview meeting." The pinkette said as she flickered her gaze at him with a smile playing upon her lips. Her attention was then pulled away towards the door. "Yes, Angel." Ikuto turned her gaze towards the door to see it opening fully revealing who he knew as Amu's assistant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I've come to inform you that I along with the rest of the family will be heading out into town; we'll be back before noon."

"Alright then, be careful…all of you." Angel gave a slightly bow as left; closing the door behind her. Ikuto looked back at Amu as he gave her a questionable look.

"I've noticed that most of your family along with your assistant slightly bows towards you; why is that?"

"Angel might be my assistant but is actually part of my family. You can say they bow down to me because it's out of respect towards me; I am next in line to be the head of our family."

"I see." Amu ruffled through three more pages as Ikuto was asking her the question when she finally went through all of them. She gave out a heavy sigh as she stood up from the chair.

"Well then shall we continue this interview in my atelier?"

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

-Click/flash, click/flash-

Amu blinked a few times before recovering her vision; Ikuto chuckled as he took Amu by surprise. "Sorry about that, I should have warned you; though natural poses are best."

"Ah, no it's alright," the pinkette said as she thought over what he had said. "I suppose your right; pictures are best taken with a more natural pose."

"Yeah, just like all your photo shoots; they all look so natural when they are being taken." Amu was a bit taken aback when Ikuto said that.

"I can see you're up to date with all my daily appearances on magazines." Ikuto grin not showing any shame that Amu was right.

"Well it's hard not to when you're not only talented but in addition your breath taken-ly beautiful," Amu was looking at some fabric when her eyes widen when she heard the words flowed out. The pinkette slowly looked over her shoulder as she stared straight into the bluenette indigo eyes. She was trying so hard not to have her cheek from overheating at the comment Ikuto just gave her.

"Ah…Um," before Amu had a chance to utter a solid word out of her mouth Ikuto cut her off.

"Will you be working on anything new today?" Ikuto asked as he pulled out one of the stools that were located under the wide table. Amu felt her throat dry like the dearest as she swallowed to try and re-hydrate her throat; she placed a smile –more like tried, her smile showed her nervousness as she turn to face the bluenette.

"Heh, well that's the plan." Amu said as she looked over the fabric rolls again; but by this time Amu's mind was working overtime trying to figure out what Ikuto had meant by his words early. "Ah…do you want something to drink?" Amu asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, some tea would be fine." Amu nodded as a smile danced upon her lips.

"Great, I'll go make some then," Amu said as she walked out of the atelier and made her way towards the kitchen.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

-Slam-

"Argh! Dammit! What is happening to me?" Amu yelled out herself as she slammed her hands on the cold marble island top. She rested her forehead on the marble top; as she felt the coldness hit the warmth of her skin. Amu gave out a sigh as she closed her eyes and pushed herself off the island. She turned around; her back facing the island counter top. She leans against it as she leaned her head back allowing her eyes to see the bright white ceiling. _What is this human doing to me,_ Amu thought.

"ARGH!" Amu scratched furiously her scalp with both hands, wildly tousling her thick rosette pink hair as she let out a frustrated growl.

_Bloody moon I really need a run right about now, _Amu thought as she headed towards the cup boards; she opened them one by one trying to locate the tea set. "Where did we put that tea set?" Amu muttered under her breath as she looked through the cup boards.

"Ah! There you are you stupid little shit," Amu said as she grabbed hold of the tray that held the tea set. It was an unloved antique: dragon-ware tea set; Amu was given the tea set by her mother as a going away gift. The pinkette set the tray down on the counter as she walked towards the pantry. She looked through all the herbs and spices until she found the one thing she was looking for: tea leafs.

"Hm…I think I'll get this one today," Amu said as she took a hold of a small glass jar with a label –Rose Bud Herbal Tea-. As the pinkette was brewing the tea her nervousness faded away. This always happens, when her emotions get the best over her, Amu tends to always do something with her hands which always results with her being completely absorbed on the task at hand. She turns blind to all her senses expect her sight and smell; that are focused only on the brewing tea.

-Knock, knock-

There was a softly knock on the entrance of the kitchen but Amu didn't hear it, she just continued on setting the tea. It was Ikuto he came down to check on Amu since she was taking a bit longer then what he had thought. "Amu?" Again the pinkette pay no mind; it was as if she was lost in her own small world. Ikuto walked further in, but not enough for Amu to catch a glance of him or even notice him for that matter. As Ikuto stared at Amu he noticed how focus she was, how she was enjoying herself making something as simple as tea. Without missing a beat Ikuto took his camera and started to take picture; taking off the flash since the lighting in the room was great. Each picture came out spectacular; the bluenette continued to take picture one after another when he suddenly…stopped. His fingers stopped moving after his camera captured Amu smiling; slowly he drew his camera down as his eyes fully stared at the she-wolf. Her smiled was so soft and small and yet it emitted such a rarity that left the bluenette reporter entranced; finally regaining her senses Amu's body stiffen when she caught Ikuto scent in the room. She took in a deep breath as she looked over her shoulder to catch a glance of the bluenette. She caught him staring at her with his mouth slightly open; Amu couldn't help it and she let a smile dance its way upon her lips as she returned to finish the tea.

"I would suggest you close your month Ikuto, you wouldn't want a catch flies now would you." At the end of her sentence Amu gave out a small chuckle as she placed the tea pot on the tray. Ikuto quickly shut his mouth as his eyes widen a bit and involuntary straighten up.

"My mouth wasn't open…" Ikuto defended himself. Amu gave out another chuckle as she turned to face him with the tray in hand.

"Of course it wasn't." Amu said with a smile making Ikuto slightly blush from embarrassment.

"It wasn't."


	6. Chapter 6

**11:50 a.m **

**-click/flash, click/flash-**

The only sound that was filling the atelier was the shutters of the camera. The wolf-princess was currently working on draping the thin layer of silk fabric in her hand onto her half body-size 6- professional female dress form. The pinkette allowed her finger to glide along the dress form as she smooth's out the wrinkles and unwanted folds of the fabric. When pleased with the draping she formed with her finger and movement of the fabric. Amu takes a silk pin and stabs it into the dress form to allow it to stay in place. Amu was so engrossed in her work that she did not notice Ikuto closing in on her to take a close up picture it was not until she heard the…

**-click-**

She comes out of her state of concentration; the pinkette looked up to see Ikuto was only inches away from her face. She felt her cheek starting to flush red but she forced her emotions back.

**-ring, ring-**

Amu's ears prick up upon hearing her phone ring at the end of the table. Ikuto sidesteps away allowing the she-wolf to pass by and answer her phone; Amu looked at the screen to see that it was Angel.

"Yes," Amu answered.

"We have a problem." Amu's expression hardens a bit as she turned to have her back facing Ikuto as her tone lowered.

"Che problema è? (What is the problem?)" Amu asked in Italian.

"There is a Rouge in our territory."

"Sappiamo il nome del Rogue? (Do we know the name of the Rogue?)"

"Simon Moriyamike." When hearing the Rogue's name Amu gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Portatelo in...E 'uno dei Rogues nella mia lista. (Bring him in...He is one of the Rogues in my list.)"

"Understood."

-**click-**

Amu pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned around to have her body facing where Ikuto was, only to have Ikuto standing right in front of her. Amu's breath hitched as she was caught off guard by the bluenette. She took a step back to get some distance between the two. "Did something happen?" The bluenette asked.

"Ah…" the pinkette struggled for words as she looked into those deep indigo blue eyes; she mentally shook her head pulling out of her trance. "In some sense yes it seems an appointment has been moved forward. I'm sorry Ikuto but I am going to have to cut our meeting short for today." The wolf princess said as she walked around Ikuto and places her phone in her back pants pocket.

"Oh, that's alright then, I completely understand." Ikuto said as he walked over towards his things.

"I am truly sorry about this." Amu said again as she took out her phone and glanced at the time; one minute to twelve. She looked back up and sees Ikuto ready with his stuff. She felt a tug on her chest when she saw him ready to leave; biting her tongue she stopped herself from begging him not to leave.

"Amu it's okay it happens." He said with a smile; reassuring the pinkette wolf princess. What he didn't know was with that reassuring smile all her doubt, all her worry vanished. Returning his smile Amu walked towards the door in her atelier.

"I'll walk you to the door." She said as she gestured him out the room. The two walked towards the door; just as the pinkette reached the door her nose lifted into the air –out of habit-.

"_Wait at the foot of the gate." _Amu mentally said as she used the mental bond between her and her pack mates; Lycan packs have a mental bond with one another that no one else share's outside of the pack.

"_Understood." _Angel was the one to respond; despite not being the current or –quite possibly not be – the next Beta; Angel is the most dominat of her wolves right now.

"_Make sure to stay hidden. I do not wish for Tsukiyomi Ikuto to see unnecessary things."_ The she-wolf lastly said before cutting off the mental bond between her and her beta.

"I'll have Angel send you an email on tomorrow's agenda." Amu said as she grabs hold of the door knob.

"Oh, that's alright she sent me this month's agenda," Ikuto said as he stood across from the pinkette. "Though I have a request of; so I'll send her an email on that matter." Amu knew she had no time to hear out his request so she simply nodded with a smile.

"Alright them, I'll let her know to expect it." The she-wolf said as she opened the door and allowed him to walk out. There she stood staring at the bluenette walking towards his car. She waited outside until she saw him driving out of her gate. Once she saw he was out of sight and out of range from her land, her soft tender expression hardens.

"_Bring him in."_ Amu said as she opened the mental bond again. With no hesitation the car came driving through the gate of NightHaven. With her arms crossed across her chest so calmly the pinkette patiently waited for the car to come to a stop, her stance looked so relaxed and yet it held so much power. One by one her wolves filed out of the car; Angel motioned two of the wolves to fetch the rogue out of the car, to be more exact out of the back truck. Angel walked towards the pinkette with Naomi right at her heels; when in front of the she-wolf the two slightly bowed exposing their necks. Amu's expression never changed as she nodded – acknowledging the two-.

"What was he doing when you spotted him?" Amu asked as she shifted her gaze to the struggling wolf.

"He was mugging and close to raping a woman." Angel answered.

"I'm sure if we had let him be he would have killed her as well." Naomi added, gaining only a sigh from her pink headed Alpha. Muffled grunts and growls started to grow closer as the two wolves Angel sent to get Simon Moriyamike out came right in front of their future Alpha. Amu gave a hard stare at the Rogue wolf instantly shutting him up only leaving him to glare at the pinkette.

"Take Mr. Moriyamike to the cellar…and cage him." Angel gave a silent nod as she guided the two wolves to the cellar. Amu stayed at the doorway looking out at her open field that slowly merged into the beautiful forest she was growing to love.

"Amu…" Snapping out of her daze the pinkette tilted her head slightly over her shoulder; Angel along with Naomi stood there waiting on her. "We're waiting on you my dear Wolf Princess." The pinkette let out a dry laugh as she turned her body to head into the house.

"I think your growing to a custom of calling me that Beta." A small smirk danced its way onto Angel's lips as both she-wolves followed their future Alpha.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

Ikuto was driving out of NightHaven heading back into the small city; while he was driving his mind started to wonder to the phone conversation the pink headed designer had.

"_Portatelo in...E 'uno dei Rogues nella mia lista._"

_Rogue? And what list was she talking about, _Ikuto thought. The bluenette was not fluent in the beautiful Italian language but he could pick up on a few words. Ikuto gave out a sigh. "I should have payed attention in Italian class." Indigo eyes stared out into the open road in front of them.

"Maybe Utau might know if I ask her." The bluenette thought out loud to himself but quickly shook the thought out of his head. "Knowing my beloved sister she would probably jump of a plane before translating anything for me. He let out a sigh.

"I'll just ask Amu tomorrow...tell her it was out curiosity." Ikuto nodded with satisfaction with his excuse. "Yeah let's go with that." He smiled; the view of the city building was slowly coming into view. Open road slowly become into streets; the nature world slowly yet rapidly became into small, medium, tall building; the world of civilization. As Ikuto was entering the world the world of civilization within seconds he was already receiving an incoming call; the bluenette owned a dark gray SOUL KIA. Glancing over at the small screen; displaying the number and name of the caller.

_**Tsukasa Amakawa **_

_**(xxx) xxx-xxxx**_

Without moving so much as a hand Ikuto simply pushed one button on his steering wheel. "What is it Tsukasa?" Ikuto asked as he answered the call.

"Ikuto just where are you. You were supposed to be here early morning for the briefing of this month." Tsukasa said in a rather calm voice; Tsukasa is a rather gentle man who never loses his calm and always has a small smile drawn upon his lips. He has light brown sand hair that was long and has lavender color eyes.

"Oh shit, was that today?" The bluenette responded as a sigh came out of the car speakers. "Sorry Tsukasa I completely forgot."

"Yes I can see that…Where were you then?" Tsukasa asked.

"I went over to Amu's house to start on my coverage on her." Ikuto answered only to gain a silent respond. A minute passed by but to the bluenette it felt like hours.

"I see, are you done for the day then?" Tsukasa finally asked.

"Yes, our meeting was cut short, one of her appointments was moved up," Ikuto said with a slight disappointment in his voice. "It must have been a private matter if I was not allowed to be there."

"Yes, well I think it's for the best for now," Tsukasa added. "At least you got something to start with right."

"Yeah I did."

"Great, just head back to the office and start writing." Tsukasa said.

"Alright, I should be in, in about ten to fifteen minutes."

"I'll see you then." With that said Tsukasa ended the call; as Tsukasa ended the call with Ikuto he ran his hand through his hair with frustration. Looking down at his desk; there laid a fire that was laid opened. On the right corner of the paper was a picture of the future Alpha of the Hokkaido Pack. Tsukasa placed his hands on either side of the open file as he stared down at the information of the oink-headed Alpha to be.

"I don't know whether if this was a blessing or a curse to be the informer to the Lycan race. Tsukasa gave out a dry chuckle as he pushed himself away from the desk.

"If someone would have told me Lycans, Vampires, and other supernatural races existed fifteen years ago I would have not believed them."

"You know that's a complete and utter lie Tsukasa." Tsukasa turned his head towards the voice; there he saw a tall beautiful slim woman with blonde hair tied up into high twin tails and her eyes were an exact match to his, standing next to her was a man who was a head taller than the woman he had rusty brunette hair –it was short and spiked up- with emerald green eyes.

"Utau, Kukai it's nice to see you both again." Tsukasa said with his usual smile.

"Let's cut the bullshit greetings and straight to the point my dear human informer."

"You're human as well Utau." Tsukasa added.

"True but that's not the case here now is it." Tsukasa gave out a chuckle.

"I suppose not," Tsukasa stood behind his chair as he glanced over towards the handsome lad. "Kukai, a drink?" Tsukasa offered as the two sat down on the chairs in front of the man's desk.

"I would love some," Kukai said with his ear to ear grin.

"B type blood right." The brunette nodded. Tsukasa walked over to a hidden fridge that was in his office –that contained almost every blood type in the world-. Taking a wine glass the Tsukasa took the B type blood pint nag and poured it into the glass; walking back with a half full glass Tsukasa handed it to the brunette vampire. Tsukasa finally took his seat behind his desk as he looked up at the two people who had intruded into his office with a gentle smile. " So what is it that I can help you with."

"Why is my brother doing a "_Coverage" _on my boss/friend and the future Alpha of the Hokkaido Pack?"

"Your brother is simply doing a business coverage not life coverage my dear." Tsukasa stated.

"That does not answer my question." Utau pressured on; Tsukasa gave out a sigh as he leaned on his desk.

"My dear girl you know as well as I, that I do not assign anything to Ikuto; he is a well gifted writer that seeks out what he desires." Utau's stare slightly wavered at Tsukasa's words. "And well he saw a picture of her on my desk and asked about her. I never would have though he would have wanted to cover her."

"Wait he saw a picture of the she-wolf?" Kukai asked as he raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Her file had come into my hands a month before she moved over here to Seiyo. I was looking over her file when he came bursting into my office; I quickly hid the file but not well enough. Her picture was visible enough that he caught sight of it." Tsukasa took a pause letting the information sink into his guest minds. "Be glad that he didn't grab the file entirely before I did or else he would have known about…this." Tsukasa gestured with his eyes towards Kukai.

"And you didn't deny him the paper." Utau stated.

"You know I couldn't." Utau let out a frustrated sigh; Tsukasa was right he couldn't deny Ikuto that; he would have gotten curious as to why and done something about it anyway. Despite having preventing their meeting Ikuto still found a way to meet the heir of the Hokkaido Pack.

"Tell me Utau," Tsukasa spoke out snapping her out of her train of thought. "Why are you trying so hard to prevent Ikuto from getting involved with the supernatural world? Our parents are well tied into this world, as are you…and yet you disallow your **older** brother to be in it."

"He does not need to know about this world."

"And if he is destined to be a soul mate of a race of this world." Tsukasa gestured towards Kukai and her. "You and Kukai are an example." Utau's face flushed red as Tsukasa smiled brightly.

"My love life has nothing to do with his." Utau protested as she looked away trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"On the contrary my dear," Tsukasa gave out a chuckle with Kukai simply grinning at the statement. "Let your brother follow his path just as you have followed yours." With a reluctant pout Utau gave out a sigh.

"Fine," Turning her gaze back at Tsukasa. "I'll leave my brother alone…for now."

"Do keep this in mind Utau," Tsukasa said as he leaned against his chair. "You do not want to make an enemy of anyone in this world…especially a Lycan; a Lycan Alpha at that."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"Ah!"

**-clink…clink…clink…clink-**

The heels clinked in a slow paced step as the ear piercing scream was yelled out of pain. Heavy panting was filling the cellar as the wolves stood in front of the Rogue waiting on orders from their Alpha. "P-P-P-P-PLEASE STOP!" Simon Moriyamike begged as he looked up to the dominat female who was now standing in front of him. His face was splattered with his own blood, bruised, swollen, and his spirit broken.

"Stop?" The pink-headed she-wolf asked mockingly. She slowly walked forward until she was simply an inch away from the broken wolf's face. Simon Moriyamike looked up with fear written all over his face, as Amu stared down at him. She flashed him a wicked smile showing her perfectly straight white teeth; when suddenly Amu took Moriyamike's neck in her hand. "Tell me Mr. Moriyamike would you have stopped if the woman you were about to rape and kill told you the same thing you're telling me right now?" Moriyamike's eyes widen in horror as he struggled to breathe; Amu gave a dark laugh.

"No of course not! You would have laughed in her face just like I did to you." Amu pushed him back making his back hit harshly against the cage's steel bars." Amu turned around and headed for the stairs that led up to her peaceful house.

"Rhythm, Daichi hold him down." Angel ordered the two male wolves, as she along with Naomi followed the pinkette upstairs. When reaching upstairs they found Amu filling a wine glass with water.

"What will we do with the Rogue?" Angel asked as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall; Naomi remains standing as she waited for the pinkette to speak.

"What do you presume we do dear Beta?" Amu asked as she looked down at the glass filled with water.

"We should place a punishment to show that there will be consequences. Along with that it sends a message to the rest of the Rogues out there." Angel said as she stared at the ground.

"Gamma, what sort of punishment should we inflict on Simon Moriyamike?" Naomi was shocked that Amu turned to her on this; Angel is usually the one she seeks out when these sorts of situations are brought about.

"I suggest we defang him, not only leaving him defenseless against other wolves when he phases but it sends a loud and clear message to other Rogues." Naomi answered leaving the two upper ranked she-wolves in front of her wordless. Both she-wolves let out a soft chuckle; Amu looked at Naomi with a grin.

"My dear Gamma I did not know you held such a wonderful creative ideas." Naomi slightly blushed at Angel's comment.

"Very well then we'll go with our dear Gamma's punishment." The pinkette said as she opened the kitchen drawers and pulled out a pair of rusty pliers. "Use this to pull them out; have Iru or Yoru do it."

"あなたはそれは、それが行われなければならないように (As you will it. It shall be done.)"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the characters I create. **

* * *

**12:09 a.m.**

**-knock, knock-**

"Come in," the pink headed dominant she-wolf responded; the door opened and revealed the tall slim woman with jet black hair. Amu did not lift her gaze from the fabric that was laying in front of her. "Is it finished?" The pinkette asked.

"Yes, I have sent Rhythm and Daichi to dispose of him in an alley." Angel said as she walked further into the room.

"Were there any complications?" Amu asked as she took a hold of her heavy metal fabric scissors.

"Just a bit; he phased halfway through. Naomi had to give him morphine."

"Hmm…" Amu hummed in responds.

"What will we do about the other Rogues?" Angel asked as she leaned against the long table and looked out at the glass wall; it was displaying the forest along with the night sky with the moon shining bright in the sky.

**-clank-**

The heavy metal fabric scissors were placed on the table as Amu stared blankly down at the fabric. "We will wait for a few days," the pinkette said. "Rogues are just as worse as gossiping teenagers and housewives." Angel gave out a dry chuckle as she pushed herself off the table and turn to face her future Alpha, friend, and pack sister.

"Amu," Angel's tone was serious and it had a hint of worry mixed into it. Amu's ear's pricked up when hearing Angel's tone, and turned to face her long-time friend and pack sister. "I received an email…" Her voice trailed off at the end making Amu even more curious at the topic.

"From whom?" Amu was being caution; she knew there were a limited few people that are on Angel's high alert.

"Clayton Smith." The room fell into a complete silence; Amu held no expression on her face.

"What did the email say?" Amu asked in a calm tone.

"He's coming…" Letting out a sigh Amu ran a hand through her rosette pink hair.

"I see…I will inform my father and look into this matter," Amu said as she walked forward to stand right in front of Angel; softly the pinkette took a hold of Angel's face cradling it in her hands. "Don't worry you won't have to see him if you do not wish to sweetheart." Amu gave her a gentle smile only to allow Angel to relax further then the touch she was receiving from her future Alpha.

"Thank you."

**-knock, knock-**

"Yes, Naomi." Amu called out as she allowed her arms to drop down back to her side. The door opened as Naomi stood there facing both her –currently- Alpha and Beta.

"Tsukasa Amakawa wishes to speak with you." Amu raised an eyebrow as she reprocessed the words Naomi just spoke to her.

"Well that's rare," Angel said as she took a step forward to stand side-by-side with Amu. "He's never the one to seek us without being called upon." Amu nodded at Angel's words.

"Yes, Angie's right; I have not requested anything from him….Did my father?" The pinkette asked as she glanced over at her Beta; only to see her shaking her head. "Well I suppose it would not hurt to see him…Bring him in please Naomi." Naomi nodded as she went to go fetch the human informer.

"It must be important if he is the one coming to see you unannounced and at such an hour." Angel said as she glanced over at the antique looking clock reading -**12:40a.m.-**

"Yes, so it seems…" The room fell silent as Amu walked over to the small consultation area inside her atelier; the small area held a black leather long L-shape couch on the opposite side of the couch were three other similar black leather individual chairs with a red wood frame. In between them was a 10x10 glass table with a black wood stand. The pinkette stood right at the center of the L-shaped couch leaving her right and left sides empty. "I want both you and Naomi to sit in with me during my chat with Tsukasa."

"Of course," Angel said as she gave Amu a tilt of her head agreeing with the pinkette. "Then I'll go fetch some tea for us all; Black tea or Earl gray?"

"Earl gray, please." The pinkette answered as Angel opened the door and headed towards the kitchen. Minutes after, the door opens and in comes Naomi with Tsukasa right at her heels. Amu placed a small smile upon her lips as she stood up and greeted her guest. "Tsukasa, it's good to see you." Amu gave him a hug as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Likewise, my dear." Tsukasa said as he returned the same gesture she gave him to her; the two parted as Amu held her smile on her lips.

"May I offer you something to drink?"

"Earl gray, like always." Amu nodded just as Angel walked into the room with a tray at hand. Without waiting Angel proceeded with serving everyone a cup –including her.-

"Please do take a seat." Amu gestured towards the seats behind Tsukasa.

"Yes, thank you." Tsukasa said without hesitation and took a seat. Soon Naomi followed by sitting on Amu's left side, Angel sat on her right and finally Amu took her seat right on the center; the pinkette took her cup of tea and took a sip of the hot liquid, seconds passed no one uttered a word.

"Please tell us what brought you here today, Tsukasa." Amu said as she glanced up from her cup.

"Yes, of course," Tsukasa set his cup down onto the glass table that was in front of him as he looked passed Amu's shoulder not meeting her gaze. "It seems that one of my employees' took an interest in you and is now writing an article on you."

"I take it your talking about Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Angel injected.

"Yes," Tsukasa nodded.

"What about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"There is nothing wrong about him my dear, but I would like to know how you and your wolves communicate with one another?"

"We communicate through our mind link or in a different language." Naomi answered.

"What language?"

"Italian," Angel quickly answered as she took another sip of her tea. "Is there a problem with that language?"

"Ikuto is very fluent in the English, French, and Chinese. However, he knows his way around the Italian language…somewhat." The three she-wolves froze in place.

"He knows…the language…" Amu said in a soft whispered that anyone not paying attention could have missed.

"Yes I am afraid so," Tsukasa gave them an apologetic look. "I would have informed you sooner if I had known what was going on here…I might ne the informer to the Hokkaido Pack but I am also limited on certain things." Amu took in a deep breath as she processed everything.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Amu asked

"I'm sure you're aware that his sister –your employee- Tsukiyomi Utau is fully aware of our world."

"Yes, yes and that she is in a relationship with a vampire –Souma Kukai-." Angel said with a roll of her eyes.

"I see you are still bitter about your last relationship with the high ranking vampire; Isuka –"A low warning growl made Tsukasa cut himself off. He gave a curt bow towards the tempered female Beta. "Forgive me Beta I did not mean to offend you."

"Yes, well please refrain from mentioning the name of that man in my presences." Angel's eyes were slightly glowing a bright golden brown; Tsukasa gave another curt bow with his head as he slightly bared his neck towards the young Beta.

"Enough, Angel." Amu ordered in a soft tone as she placed a hand on her Beta's shoulder. Angel backed off as she regained control over her wolf and looked away with her arms crossed across her chest. "I think that is enough for today Tsukasa. If there is any more information on the topic of Tsukiyomi Ikuto I will want you to stay in contact with my Gamma; Naomi." Tsukasa nodded; waiting for the dominat she-wolves to take a stand; Tsukasa kept his gaze away from their eyes. When any race meets the eyes of a dominat wolf to them it is a form of a challenge. Finally the three stood up in sync, allowing Tsukasa to take a stand as well; again Tsukasa gave a bow to the three she-wolves slightly baring his neck.

"I'll keep in touch." The informer said as he made his way to the door, but just before he stepped a foot out into the hallway Amu called out.

"One more thing Tsukasa," Amu said in a calm tender voice. "I need some information on a hand full of Rogues; Angel will send the list of names by tonight. I would like to have the information ASAP if possible."

"Why of course my dear Wolf-Princess anything for the future Alpha of the Hokkaido Pack." Tsukasa turned around to face the pinkette; he flashed a soft cheerful smile as he once again bowed to her.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**2:25 a.m.**

"I have sent out both emails." Angel spoke to the pinkette.

"And our pack-mates have informed me that they are all out in a group run." Naomi added. The three she-wolves were all sitting in the living room; the wolf princess was sitting on the single armrest chair while both her Beta and Gamma shared the couch.

"Thank you for your hard work today my dear sisters." The pinkette said with a gentle smile as she received a curt bow of their head out of respect to their future Alpha and pack sister.

"Now to discuss the issue with our language communication when in the presence of Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

There is truly not much to say on the subject Amu." Angel said

"Yes, I agree he has taken all four of our basic languages we use to speak with one another." Naomi added. Amu leaned her head back onto the comfortable chair.

"They may be the four basic languages we overly use however; we did make two trips at the beginning of this year; as I recall both of you along with our pack-mates under our care were present on those two trips." Angel along with Naomi looked at each other not knowing what Amu was talking about. It took them a while over looked everything that has happened during the year until they finally recalled the trips.

"Romania and Russia." The two she-wolves said in sync.

"B.I.N.G.O."

"That just might work." Angel said as she thought it over.

"Yes, since Tsukasa said Tsukiyomi was fluent in English, French, Chinese, and somewhat on Italian. He never mentioned any other language other than those fours."

"Exactly we might not be as fluent as we would like to be but we're fluent enough to live in the country if the time ever calls for it." Amu said as the other two she-wolves nodded in agreement to what their Alpha just said.

"I suggest on using the Romanian language we did spend more time there then in Russia." Angel said as Naomi nodded with what the Beta said.

"Yes, I agree, though the prince of the Romanian Pack's mate insisted on us to talk in English so she can follow along with what we were talking about." The pinkette added as she recalled the day; she gave out a sigh as she lightly rubs her eyes. "Alright, we should call it a night you two should get some sleep. We will be busy later in the day."

"You should get some rest as well Amu." Angel said as the three stood up in sync.

"I will take a nap later in the day; I have to wait for the others to come back and I need to call my father."

"Very well, we'll head to bed," Angel said. "Goodnight my dear Wolf Princess." Angel slightly bowed with Naomi following. Amu watched as her Beat and Gamma go up the stairs and into their rooms. When the pinkette hears the '**click' **of the closing door she took out her cell phone and dialed. The pinkette only waited until the second ring when the person on the other side answered.

"はい (Yes)." A male deep voice answered; his tone was soft yet strong.

"父、私はあなたの何かを求めるたい(Father, I wish to ask something of you)." Amu spoke in a formal tone.

"What would that be my child?"

"Clayton Smith," Amu spoke the name as she took a pause. "It seems that he has made contact with Angel Moon –One of the heirs of the Moon family-…he's coming for her."

"Did she bring the issue to you?" He asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Angel is not one to get easily waivered by a male –let alone an Alpha male." He said while evaluating the situation.

"I agree," Amu said as she took a seat on the arm rest chair. "As you may recall she did have a situation relating to him and …Isuka Senatami …" When the name left Amu's mouth the phone went dead.

"It's best to say Angel should stay with you." The pinkette's father finally spoke. "I was contacted by the American Alpha; he will be visiting us. I will be telling him along with my Beta and Gamma that Angel Moon is looking into an issue in Russia that involves a pack member and she won't be returning until the following year."

"Did he say what he wanted?" Amu asked

"It seems he wants to discuss something with both Haru and I."

"Our Beta? That's unusual."

"Yes, very. I suggest you keep on your toes, my daughter."

"はい、父(Yes, father)."

"I expect a detail report on what is going on with you and your pack-mates later in the day."

"はい、アルファ(Yes, Alpha)."

"I will look over the report and will visit you depending on what I received."

"Very well."

"今取得のためにいくつかは、私の小さなスズメを休ま(For now get some rest my little sparrow)."

"おやすみパパ(Goodnight papa)."

**-click-**

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"Ikuto you need to drop thee interview with Hinamori Amu." Ikuto looked over his shoulder as he looked away from his computer screen.

"Hello to you too Utau." Ikuto responded, ignoring what she just said. "How did you get in here anyways?"

"You gave me the copy of your keys; that's beside the point. You need to stop this interview now." Utau pushed on with what she started. Ikuto gave out a sigh as he turned his chair around to face his sister.

"Just why would I stop writing my article just because you told me too." Utau didn't know what to say; 'stop writing it because you're getting close to a Lycan?' _Yeah right, because he will believe you right away, _Utau thought. "In any case shouldn't you be happy your **boss** is getting more publicized; you'll get more work."

"That's not the point Ikuto I could care less if I get more work or not; Ms. Hinamori already has a well-known name despite not having her name everywhere like every other designer out there." Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose as he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Look the article is going to be published; I will be continuing with my interview with Amu, Tsukasa already approved it so it's final."

"Amu? You're calling her by her first name already?" Utau pointed out, which only gain her to see her brother's cheek dusted a soft pink. Her eyes widen at what she was seeing; her brother is actually blushing. "You…You like her." Ikuto comb back his hair with his fingers as he tried to push back his emotion. His eyebrows knitted together as he gave Utau an annoyed look.

"Of course not! That's ridiculous why would I have feelings for the person I'm interviewing?" Utau gave her brother a hard stare as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Plus, it's not like she would go for a guy like me; she might even have a boyfriend already." Ikuto said with a down casted look. Utau looked at her brother; she's never seen him looked this down over a girl, let alone a girl he's only met a few days ago. Utau slowly walked over towards her brother and took a seat right next to him; on the chair beside his. Utau dropped her head as she gave out a sigh.

"What do you think of her?" She asked as she gazed at the floor.

"I don't know how to explain it; she's different from all the other girls I've met," Ikuto said as he took his head into his hands. "I know it sounds cheesy but I feel like we were mean to meet or something."

"Look Ikuto…All I'm going to tell you is to…keep an open mind to everything around you." Utau said as a small sigh escaped her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it you idiot; I'm not just going to give you the answer just like that." Ikuto rolled his eyes as Utau took this chance to stand up from the chair.

"Oh! Wait Utau; can I ask you for a favor?" Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on what it is?"

"It's nothing big just…you know…an interview with Amu's employees'." Utau slightly scoffed.

"Why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be asking Ms. Hinamori." Ikuto scratched the back of his head.

"Well yeah, but since I have you here now I wanted to do it right now," Ikuto said. "I'm sure she'll agree to it tomorrow when I ask to speak with her other employees'."

"Fine let's get this over with since I have Kukai waiting for me at home."

"So he's back from his business trip?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, he came back yesterday in the afternoon."

"Don't you think he's taking to many business trips?"

"No," Utau said as she took a seat once again. "Oh by the way Kukai is having a small party…do you want to go?"

"What kind of party?"

"It's a business party for some of his clients and partners he works with."

"So why are you going?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Well for one I am his girlfriend so that makes me his date and seconds Kukai is one of Ms. Hinamori's client's so if she can't make it I can easily fill in for her." Upon hearing Amu's surname Ikuto's ears pricked up.

"Amu is going to be attending?" Ikuto asked but only received a shrug from his sister.

"I don't know yet, but if she doesn't then usually her right hand assistant goes in her place…but I'll doubt she'll come to this one since Isuka is going to be there." Utau murmured the last part making it hard for Ikuto to hear.

"Alright I'll go." Utau did a double-take not believing her brother had agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it can give me a chance to see who else I can do an article of after I'm done with Amu's." Ikuto said as a smile danced upon his lips.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**-Tap, tap, tap, tap-**

Slow footsteps could be heard in the big empty ballroom; the darkness consumed the room the only light was coming from the moonlight that was stream from the single opened curtains. The footsteps stopped right at the edge of the streaming light. "Honesty how can people call you a gentleman when you're here making a lady wait for you." Spoke out a high pitch voice that hid in the shadows.

"Truly the blood you drank must have rushed to that empty head of your –Saaya because there is no lady standing here before me." Responded the owner of the legs standing at the border between darkness and light. Saaya let out a low growl as she slowly stepped into the light; the woman stood at 5'5 a slim silhouette, slim legs, overly big breast; and pale porcelain skin. She was eye candy to the male population; dressed in a crimson red V-neck bodycon business slim pencil cocktail dress with a pair of black/nude needle pumps. Saaya twirled a strand of her hair in between her fingers –her auburn curly hair bounced lustfully on her shoulder as she glared at the man in front of her with her slightly sharp green eyes. "How unusual to see you covered up." He added as he took in her appearance.

"Hmph…I'll have you know I always appropriately." The man scoffed at her words.

"Of course you do dear sister, of course you do." Saaya pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest making her arms push her breast up.

"Tadase you are such an ass!" The man –Tadase- finally stepped forward; steeping into the light. He stood 5'9, built slim silhouette, long slim legs. He's a version of a living prince charming; dressed in a black designer suit with a white dress shirt and deep red tie. The moonlight shined off of Tadase's golden blonde hair. The blonde haired man rolled his ruby red eyes at his "sister".

"Yes, well I might be an ass to you but to the lady's I'm a prince." He said as he flashed her a smile showing his pearly white sharp teeth. "Down to business then, have you gathered enough?" He asked all silliness leaving his face.

"Yes, yes I got them." Saaya answered as she started to check her nail like it was the most important thing at the moment.

"Excellent, now to move on to phase two," Saaya glanced over to the blonde man. "We're one step closer to taking down the most powerful Alpha in Japan –The Hokkaido pack Alpha; the Hinamori's."

* * *

Please R&amp;R 


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrightnso I've re edited this chapter for some reason it was combining the bottom parts into one paragraphs I really don't know why but here you go **

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the characters I create. **

**3:20 a.m. **

Darkness consumed the large room; the door to the entry way slowly opens –quietly- as it allows the light from the outside to slip into the darken condo. At the entrances stood a silhouette of a woman quietly as she could that woman made her way inside, softly closing the door behind her. The woman sits down on the entry way floor to remove her pumps to only replace them with a pair of slippers; placing her pumps on the shoe rack. Walking down the hallway the woman makes her way to the living room. Just as she's about to reach the light switch of the room –an arm snakes around her waist as the other covers her mouth. "Your brother is starting to steal you away from me more than usual, love." A male voice spoke out from behind the woman; softly whispering it into her ear in a low husky voice –pulling her closer towards his body. The woman knew that voice anywhere; as the male felt her body relax against his he removes his hand from her mouth. Lightly gasping for air, a smirk danced its way onto the woman's lips.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of my brother –Kukai." She said with a purr in her tone; flipping the light switch on Kukai took the chance to spin her around in his arms to have her facing him just as the lights brighten up the room.

"And if I am what of it?" He asked with a cheeky grin diving in to bite her bottom lip gaining a giggle from her. Violet color eyes looked up to emerald green; neither one dared to break eye contact –until Kukai quickly took hold of her chin and brought her face closer towards his capturing her lips with his. Catching her completely by surprise making her blink a few times to register what was going on; Kukai simply looked at her as he continued to kiss her. When he finally pulled back he flashes her, his infamous cheeky grin. "I win."

"You're such a cheater!" The woman said as she pushed him away with a glare on her eyes. She walked away heading into the kitchen.

"Hahahaha oh! Come on Utau, don't be like that~" Laughing Kukai chased after the blonde into the kitchen. She was looking through there fridge seeing what there was to eat. Just as she was pulling away from the fridge with a small cup of yogurt in her hand Kukai whisked her off her feet and draped her over his shoulder.

"KUKAI! Put me down!" She yelled at him as she tried to push herself up; with her yogurt long forgotten on the kitchen floor. Kukai walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"I won't put you down until you call uncle." He said with a smile placed upon his lips.

"Okay, okay uncle, uncle!" She quickly gave in not wanting to fight so late into the night. Without warning Kukai dropped her onto the sofa. Before Utau could even think about getting up Kukai was already on top of her pinning her down and giving her a zero percent chance of escaping. Kukai leaned in closer; he touched his mouth to hers. Just a light, enticing brush, scarcely a kiss. Just enough to let her know how thrilling a longer, deeper kiss would be. Shiver of excitement ran through Utau's body but she pulled back slightly and gazed at him. "Wait…" She said slightly breathless.

No, I can't wait." He said as he died in for another kiss only instead of his lips meeting hers they met with her cheek.

"It's important Kukai." She said in a frustrated look the light kiss had left him pretty damned frustrated. The brunette let out a frustrated sigh but he didn't pull away.

"What's so important that you're having me stop?"

"I invited Ikuto to the party." Utau pulled herself up into a sitting position never breaking eye contact with her beloved. "And he agreed." Kukai's eyes widen.

"He agreed? But why? He always never agrees." Utau bites the inside of her cheek as she quickly shifted her gaze.

"Well…I might have mentioned that Amu was going to be there."

"You know she's not."

"Actually, she will be this time," Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Because Isuka Senatami is going to be present at the party."

"If he's going to be there then that mean's her Beta isn't planning on showing her face there." Utau nodded. Kukai analyzes the scenario in his head when a grin started to slowly dance its way onto his lips.

"Well this is starting to shape up into a pretty entertaining party."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**-Knock, knock-**

"What is it Lin?" The auburn curly hair women gave out a frustrated sigh as the door to the large room opens. A petite young woman stood there; she looked confident, and strong. She sight smaller than the curly headed woman sitting in front of her, short jet black hair, cobalt blue eyes with frameless glasses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Ms. Yamabuki but, there's someone here to see you." Lin said as she lightly bows in apology.

"Tell them I'm in a meeting, I won't be meeting with anyone today." Saaya said as she waved Lin away, but Lin didn't make a move to leave she took there as she blankly stared at her employer.

"…Ms. Yamabuki, it's Ms. Goldschmidt…" Upon hearing that name fall from Lin's mouth Saaya froze in place, not believing that the women was actually here.

"Tsk, tsk…Honestly, just how long are you planning on making me wait you stupid bitch." A voice laced with hate spoke out from behind Lin; the petite secretary moved aside as the women slowly made her way into the room, just as she was standing in Saaya's line of vision the women waved Lin away and without hesitation she hurriedly left the room. The woman stood at 5'6, an hour-glass silhouette, long well-formed legs, perfect round breast; she was breath taking. Dressed in a black sleeveless round neck T-shirt loosely tucked into dark gray skinny jeans with a 7" zipper on the outside side of the legs with black leather bootie heel –with silver buckles- Tying the whole outfit was a red/black checkered button up collar shirt that was tied around her waist. Her hair was tied up into a perfect messy bun; golden chain jewelry draped beautifully around her neck. "It seems like both you and your brother have been trying to avoid me." A smirk danced its way upon the woman's lips as she leaned against the door frame. Saaya let out a shaky sigh as she slowly stood up from her chair.

"Yumiko…it's good to see you." Saaya said with a forced smile draped upon her lips.

"Cut the crap Saaya, you and I know we hate each other." The woman –Yumiko- said with a roll of her eyes; pushing herself off the doorframe Yumiko gracefully walked across the room stopping right in front of the fidgeting auburn headed woman. "So let's cut to the chase here so I don't have to see your ugly ass face any more than I have to."

"Right…What is it that you want to know."

"Either you're really stupid of something, what do you think I'm here for you dumb bitch. Just what did I tell you to do?" Saaya bites down on her tongue –hard enough that she drew blood.

"Ah…Yes, of course I'm sorry," Saaya cleared her throat trying to regain her composure. "I've collected about twelve dozen, would you wish I gathered more?" Yumiko thought over the number as she leans against the back of chair.

"Grab twelve dozen more, the same goes for Tadase."

"Ah…" Saaya quickly opens her mouth to mouth allowing her a word to escape her lips. Yumiko's eyes sharply gaze straight into the auburn headed woman as she raised an eyebrow, daring her to question her or even deny her the order she just gave her. Saaya slightly flinched back biting back her words as her eyes dropped down to her desk that was covered with papers.

"No it's was nothing….Will you need anything else from me?" Saaya asked as continued to look down at her desk; an 'hmm' could be heard from where Yumiko was stand.

"No," Yumiko slowly closed her eyes as she pushed herself away from the chair. "That's it…for now." In a Nano second Yumiko was at the door with her back facing Saaya. "As much I would love to say 'I hope to not see you any time soon' It seems we have to attend a party for the heir of the Soma family." With those parting words Yumiko left Saaya's office. All at once Saaya's energy left her body as her body dropped down onto her chair; letting out a heavy sigh, as she ran a hand through her curly auburn hair in frustration. Minutes passed before Saaya finally pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number; the phone only rang for about three rings until the other person on the other side answered the phone.

"We need to talk."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

The sun was rising from the horizon slightly tinting the sky with its rays of warmth; the air around NightHaven was clean and fresh from the forest surrounding the "house". Light fog still lingered around the grounds of NightHaven, but animals of the forest were already up and about doing their daily routines. While in the "house" that lays at the center of the land was silent showing no life in its walls. The pink headed Alpha had just fallen into a deep slumber not too long ago, her mind was too over filled with thoughts about everything that was going on since she and Angel had move out here. She lies on her bed peacefully under her covers slightly curled into a ball as she sleeps on her side, her face facing the wall.

As the sun was rising higher into the sky, the first to wake from the household was Angel. Like always Angel followed through with her daily routine since coming to this house; quickly taking a shower and changing. Once everything was done she walked out of her room and made her way towards Amu's room; when reaching the room Angel softly knocked on her door.

**"****Knock, knock-**

"Amu…wake up," there was no response. Just as Angel was about to open the door she stopped midway when she heard a door slightly open from down the hall. Giving a sideways glance Angel saw that it was Musashi; without taking her hand off the door knob Angel turns to face the male wolf.

"Good morning." Musashi was the first to speak as he gave a small bow towards Angel.

"Good morning Musashi," Angel said with a soft smile. "I take it you had a well nights rest." The male wolf smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I did," He replied and then looked towards the door Angel was about to go in. "Though I would not say the same thing about our Alpha." Angel raised an eyebrow at the sudden comment.

"What do you mean?"

"I stumbled upon Amu around two hours ago," he said to the female Beta. "I was just heading to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water then I saw the lights of the living room on. I went to go see who it was and found her there sitting on the couch with files and document scattered in front of her in the coffee table." Angel's lips formed into a tight line as she listened to Musashi's story; heaving out a sigh of frustration Angel dropped her hand that was holding onto the doorknob back to her side.

"Thank you Musashi for tell me this, I'll let Amu rest up longer since she just drifted into sleep I would assume." Musashi nodded as he walked his way towards the kitchen. Once he was out of sight Angel pitched the bridge of her nose as she slightly shook her head in disprovable.

"I swear this girl will be the death of me." Angel muttered as she walked away from her Alpha's door. Angel made her way towards her study room to look over today's schedule. As she took a seat behind her desk Angel turned on her computer screen and logged into her email, while that was loading she looked over today's agenda. Just as her eyes were about to read the last event of the day, she glanced back at the computer screen to see her she was logged in. Her eyes landed on the two and only email's she had displayed –unread-. Email's from two men she never want to see or even hear about ever again. "Clayton Smith and Isuka Senatami…." Angel was about to delete the messages from the two males when a certain word caught her eye –Tonight-. It was from Isuka's email. Without hesitation Angel opened the email and looked over the contact.

_My dearest Angel, _

_How long has it been since we last communicated with one another; far too long I have to say_

_Angel I miss you, I can never get you out of my thought and when I close my eyes all I see is your smiling figure. My heart aches to see you; my body aches to touch you. _

_But this burning desire will finally end tonight when I finally set my eyes upon you on tonight's party. _

_Until tonight my love._

_Isuka S. _

Angel's eyes open widen, _tonight? Party? _Angel thought as she was running all the words through her head. Finally it clicked in her head; wiping her head back towards the schedule that laid on her desk her eyes quickly scanned over the page all the way to the night's event, and sure enough there in her handwriting was tonight's party that Isuka had typed in his email. Angel's eyes widen once again in shock as her body fell back onto the back of the chair and her fingers racked through her hair in panic. "H-how? How could I have forgotten to look over such a simply little detail like this?" As Angel was looming over what was unfolding before her she did not notice that her door was being opening.

"I see that you found out who will be attending tonight's party." A soft yet firm voice spoke from the entrance of the door. Angels head darted up to face the open door to see her close and dear pink headed friend standing there with a calm expressionless face.

"When did you find out?"

"Just an hour or so before I fell asleep." The pinkette answered as she made her way further into the office. "I knew you were going to get like this, that's why I had decided I was not going to tell you and go to the party myself instead of sending you." Angel was about to open her mouth but before her even uttered a word Amu raised a hand stopping her.

"No this is something that we will not discuss about I've decided I will go, you will be staying here," Angel gave her a pained look as she looked at her, upon seeing it Amu's face slightly soften. "Do not worry, I will not be going alone, Naomi will be going with me. She might be young but the young she-wolf needs so exposure to this world if she is to be the next Gamma of our pack." Angel stared long at the pinkette until finally she resigned and nodded her head reluctantly agreeing with the future Alpha.

"I don't like that fact of not being by your side on something as important as this, but I will do as you tell me to do."

"Thank you," Amu said with a small smiled. "I'm sure by now everyone is up and about, so let's head to the dining and eat with everyone." Angel returned the smile and nodded her head; turning off the computer screen and stood up to walk beside Amu to head to the dining room. It took them less than a minute to reach the dining and already the two friends could hear their rather over energetic pack mates; Angel opens the doors to the room but the chit chatter continued. Amu walked towards the head of the table with Angel walking towards her right side; Naomi was already standing on Amu's left side. As Amu reached her seat she cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention –silence filled the room as all the wolves gave there undivided attention to their future Alpha.

"Good morning my fellow pack mates, I hope you all slept well." Amu said as she received smiles from her pack-mates. "Today will be rather eventful for you all. I have arranged for equipment's to be sent over from the pack house, for all of you to keep up with your training; however that will not be arriving until later in the day I hope. For now I would want you all to spare, I'm quite sure you all have been taught very well by our current Beta –Haru Moon- but I wish for you all to spare against Angel here. I want you all to learn how each of your pack mates fighting style."

"あなたはそれ王女, それが行われますように" They all responded bring a small smile up on Amu's lips.

"Well then without further delay let's enjoy this delicious food you've all prepared this morning."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"Amu you've been in here since breakfast finished, just how long are you planning to be in here?" Angel asked as she walked into Amu's study room; papers were scattered all over her desk and the coffee table. "Just what are you doing?"

"I have to send a detail report on everything that has happen here to my father by today." Amu said as her eyes were looking over documents over documents, looking over each word.

"Why didn't you tell me I could have done that for you?" Amu shook her head, but never lifted her gaze off the paper

"No I have to do this one I've already started on it last night after the others got back from their run." That's when it clicked in Angel's mind; the reason why Amu had slept so late. "Besides I just finished." Amu said with a smiled as she finished typing up the last thing on the word document; Amu let out a deep sigh as she relaxed against her chair. When the pinkette's head laid on the head rest of the chair her eyelids slowly closed and she drifted into a deep sleep. Angel let out a soft chuckle as she saw her close friend –who she consider a sister- fall asleep right in front of her eyes. Walking over towards the pinkette's desk Angel peered into the computer screen and looked over the word document of the report the pinkette was going to send to their Alpha. Once she looked it over and fix very slight errors Angel took the liberty of sending the document to Tsumugu via email. Once she finished sending that Angel then continued on with picking up all the scattered paper's Amu had all over her desk and coffee table; as Angel was cleaning up in Amu's study room she did not notice that there was a knock coming from the front door. A dark pink head she-wolf was walking by the door when she heard someone knock.

"I got it!" She said with a cheerful voice; opening the door she revealed a blonde man standing there with a bright smile plastered on his lips.

"Hello, I'm here to see Angel Moon." Ran tilted her head as she was trying to recall the man standing in front of her.

"Oh! Your Mr. Amakawa the informer!" Ran said with excitement as she allowed him to come into the house; Tsukasa smiled as he sees the over energetic she-wolf speak.

"Yes, that's right. Is your Beta here?" Ran tilted her head again thinking over the question Tsukasa just asked her and then smiled at him with a nod.

"Yeah, she'll be coming in a minute right now she's just finishing talking with our Alpha."

"Was…talking with our Alpha." Spoke out a voice from behind the two; turning their heads towards the source of the voice they see the Heir to the Moon family walking gracefully from the hallway; when she was finally standing in front of both living being, Ran took this as a sign to leave the two alone, and she carried on with her day. "Hello Tsukasa it's nice to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure to see you my dear Beta." The two smiled at each.

"So tell me Tsukasa what brings you here to our humble home?" Angel asked as she singled him to follow her towards the hallway.

"I've come to personally bring you the information our dear pinkette has asked for about the rogues that are residing in this town and how far words has spread out to other rogues."

"I was just about to call you about that it has been a few days now since Amu asked you for that." Angel said as the two reached her door; opening the door the two walked into the room and continued their conversation in there.

Ten minutes passed as another car drives through the gates of NightHaven, a dark gray SOUL KIA, when the driver was but seconds away from the house the driver spotted another car parked in front of the mansion. "Looks liked someone else is here…" The driver parked alongside the other car; climbing out of the car he casually ascended up the few steps and knocked on the front wooden door. It did not take for someone to open the door; the door opened to reveal a male with long violet hair that reaches to his waist with matching eyes. He was wearing a baby blue beanie, long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and jeans; a pair of indigo blue shoes with white soles, around his neck, he had a pair of blue-black headphones.

"Um…Hi I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, from 'Star-Cross' Magazine, I'm here to see Ms. Hinamori Amu." Ikuto said as he looked at the man standing in front of him.

"Heh, yeah I know who you are Tsukiyomi, I'm Rhythm Beat," The violet haired man –Rhythm- said with a smiled as he extended his hand out towards Ikuto. "It's nice to meet'cha." Ikuto smiled towards the young wolf as he took his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too," Ikuto said as Rhythm leads him inside of the house; as Rhythm was closing the Ikuto turn to look around the entrance just in case the caught sight of pink. "Is Ms. Hinamori available at the moment?" Ikuto asked as his heart slightly sped up at the anticipation to the answer to his question.

"Hm…" Rhythm thought over if neither his Beta, Gamma, nor even his Alpha gave him and his other pack-mates orders as to not let the human pass, but he recalls none. "I don't believe so Angel was with her a while ago but she is currently attending another guest that came in a few minutes back." Rhythm explained to the bluenette, bring joy to his ears, the bluenette let out a breath he did not know he was holding in.

"If I am correct Amu should be in her study room at the moment," Rhythm said as he looks Ikuto straight in the eyes. However, Ikuto's eyes didn't waver instead his eyes seem to have sharped the second Rhythm's eyes landed on his causing the young wolf's eyes to quickly look away from him. "I can lead you where she is if you'd like." Rhythm offered as he questioned himself why would he dropped his gaze from a human male that was lower in dominance then he was but shook it thinking it must have been his mind playing tricks on him.

"No it's alright I know my way there I don't want to bother you anymore then I have already." Ikuto said as he moved his body towards the direction of Amu's study room. Rhythm waved goodbye as he watch the bluenette walking down the hallway towards his Alpha's study room, until he saw it further away did the male wolf decided to walk away and go about the rest of his day.

As Ikuto was walking down the hall he was looking over what went on just a few seconds ago with Rhythm when he made direct eye contact with him. _It was strange, just as his eyes looked straight into mine, I felt a pull in me that didn't like the fact he was doing that_, Ikuto thought. Just as he was pondering over the thought he noticed that he had stopped moving and was already in front of Amu's door. Ikuto let out sigh as he shook his head on the thought; _It was probably nothing I shouldn't pay attention to it, _Ikuto thought as he grabbed onto the door knob and lightly knocked on the door before twisting the door knob open to reveal the inside of the room. There was no response from the other side of the door, so Ikuto slowly opened the door and he slightly peeked his head inside. The bluenette was greeted with a silent room the pinkette sitting on her chair –with her head back against the head rest and her eyes peacefully closed. Ikuto fully entered the room as he stared at the sleeping pink headed Alpha; a small smile started to form on the reporter's lips as he continued to stare into the she-wolf's sleeping face. Letting out a small sigh as he shook his head at the status the pinkette left herself in. Ikuto let himself into the room –closing the door behind him- he placed his things on top if the coffee table as he walked over to the sleeping Alpha she-wolf. "She looks so vulnerable." Ikuto said in a low voice so not to disturb the sleeping female.

_Just who are you calling vulnerable,_ Amu said in her mind. The pinkette's eyes were still closed and her breath was even however, her mind on the other hand was half awake and was able to catch some words the bluenette reporter was saying towards her sleeping body. The suddenly Amu felt like her body was floating in space.

_Huh? _Was the first thing that ran through Amu's mind as she felt her body air born. Two strong arms were holding her body, she knew that much. Her cheek was up against Ikuto's warm chest allowing her to be able to hear his heart beating inside his chest. _I'm being carried in his arms…_ Encompassed in the safety of his arms Amu fell into a complete dream-like state; feeling so safe and right in his strong embrace.

"…Amu, I'm going to lay you down on the couch." Ikuto said in a soft lullaby tone.

"Uh." Was the only response the bluenette got out of the pinkette. She was aware of Ikuto's voice once again.

"Here we go…" You could hear the leather of the couch cringle from the sudden pressure. Ikuto turn to look around the room to see if there was a blanket or something for him to cover the sleeping pinkette with; out of the corner of his eye he saw just what he was looking for. Walking over towards it he grabbed it and then wrapped her body up with it; softly smiling down at the pinkette Ikuto brushed a hair strand away from her peaceful face.

"I'm going to be leaving now okay," He said as he was still looking down upon her sleeping features. "…Ah, you can't hear me anyways."

_No, I can hear you, _Amu said as he tried to response back to Ikuto only for her words to echo throughout her mind instead of slipping through her perfect lips. _I want to get up and thank him. _Amu was aware of something in the distance and came back to herself slightly. Her eyes were still closed and she was just about to open them when she felt something soft upon her lips.

_Ah, _Amu had no idea what had just happened, her eyes flashed opened and there was Ikuto's face. Pressing his soft warm lips against mine; silence surrounded them as Amu's mind tried to register what was happening at that very second. _I-Is he kissing me?_ She asked herself. As she was running it through her mind her heart started to race. Ikuto pressed his lips more against hers, he puckered his lips. Which only brought more shock towards the female Alpha, there was a kissing sound and her body felt like it was burning hot. It wasn't some kind of joke, it was a kiss; Amu could sense Ikuto's true feelings through his lips.

_…W-What should I do? _Amu asked herself, Ikuto was not aware that she was awake. Finally as if she had resolved her turmoil that was raging through her mind the pinkette kissed him back with her eyes still closed. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her rib cage her body was burning from head to toes. _I have to say something, _she thought but in truth she did not want this kiss to end. Their lips continued to press against each other. For the first time in her life Amu's mind went completely blank, she couldn't think. She could not say anything, she could not move, all she could do was lie there with her eyes closed and be kissed by him. Ikuto gently pulled his lips away from Amu's and looked at her, slowly his eyelids opened. Silence over took the room as the two were nose to nose they looked right into each other's eyes. It was impossible to utter even a single word but as if to break the silence Ikuto's entire face went a bright shade of red. Shocked Ikuto pulled away as fast as a lightning bolt.

"Ah…I'm…It's just…It's not what you think!" He struggled to find the words to say towards the pinkette so he dashed out of the study without missing to quickly grab his things in tow. Amu was left alone in the silent room, she could still feel his warmth on her lips, and she ran her fingers across them. She allowed herself to sit up on the edge of the couch, stunned.

**Please R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Nor any of the designer clothing. **

* * *

**7:15**

Angel was just walking out of her study room with Tsukasa right on her heels. "Thank you Tsukasa for the information you have given us I will see to it that your efforts won't go in vain." Angel said over her shoulder as she walked Tsukasa over towards the front door. Tsukasa simply smiled at Angel as the two stopped in front of the door now facing each other.

"It was no trouble at all my dear Beta, I live to serve for our pack." Tsukasa said as he slightly bared his neck at Angel. Angel nodded acknowledging his submission to her.

"I'll make sure Amu hears of this information you just shared with me." With those parting words Tsukasa left NightHaven. Once Angel bid her goodbye to Tsukasa she turned her heels towards Amu's study room. Angel had a feeling that the pinkette was still sleeping silently on her chair just as she had left her. However, when Angel opened the door to Amu's study she was surprise to see that the pink-headed Alpha was nowhere to be seen. Angel walked into the room and looked around the room making sure that her eyes were not playing trick on her, but as much as she wished her eyes were in deed playing a trip on her they were not. Angel quickly turn on her heels and walked down the hall in search of one of her fellow pack mates hoping that one of them might know where their strong-willed –yet stubborn- Alpha had gone to. The first wolf she ran into was Naomi.

"Hey Angel, is your meeting with Tsukasa over?" Naomi asked as she came into a halt, standing face to face with her Beta.

"Naomi, have you seen Amu?" Naomi slightly tilted her head to the side as she pondered onto the question her Beta just asked her.

"Amu? I saw her coming out of her study a minute after Tsukiyomi Ikuto ran out of there with a flushed face," Naomi pondered longer onto the scene she saw. "Hm…now that I remember as well when Amu came out of the room her face was slightly flushed as well but not as flushed as Tsukiyomi's." Angel's breath hitched when she heard Naomi's words carefully.

"Did you see in what direction Amu went towards?" Angel asked hoping that her voice did not sounded as desperate as she felt she was.

"I saw her heading towards the backyard, where all of our pack mates are currently waiting for you." Without hesitation Angel ran towards the backyard she slams the door open only to come upon her pack mates having a small sparing match against each other, with no pinkette in sight. All of the wolves stopped what they were doing as they turn to look at the slightly panting Beta.

"Is there something wrong Beta?" Temari –is a fair skinned she-wolf with purple hair that tied into a large, wide, and straight ponytail, with a pair of cherry blossom flowers. She was wearing a pair of light lavender tight with a light-pink tank top. Her feet were bare as she was standing on the soft green grass.

"Where is our Alpha?" Angel asked as she met everyone's gaze and they instantly averted their gaze.

"Our Alpha ran into the forest for a hunt in her wolf skin." Musashi said as he stepped forwarded next to Temari. Angel lets out a heavy sigh as she looked out towards the border between the green grass and the wild nature of the forest.

"Did you need something of her Beta?" Kiseki asked, Angel slowly shook her head.

"No I'll let her be for now, Let her enjoy her hunt. For now let us being with the sparing practice." When her last sentence reach her fellow pack mates ears a spark of excitement lite up in their eyes. "_Naomi,"_ Angel called out towards her Gamma.

"_Yes?" _Naomi answered.

"_Give Tsukasa a call and ask him to check up on Tsukiyomi Ikuto on my behave please." _Angel said as she waited for Naomi's replied.

"_Of course."_ With that the mental link between the two she-wolves went dead and Angel looked from her pack-mates to the border of the forest. Just as her attention was drawn to the forest border two of the wolves take this chance to ambush their Beta, but as the two wolves lunged themselves in mid-air to pounce on Angel ducked with seconds to spare and took that chance where the two wolves were dumbfounded on what happened and pinned the two down.

"Here's your first rule of the day, never let your guard down," Angel said as she looked from the two pinned down wolves to the others with a sly smile. "Or else you'll be pinned down and your throat will be ripped at the same time."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-**

Was all one could hear as a white wolf was running throughout the forest ground. The wolf ran and ran until she finally stumbled a worthy prey she wanted to sink her teeth into. It was a stag red deer a big one at that, one that the female white wolf knew would put up a fight; and a fight is what she wanted right now. The white wolf came to a leisurely stop good feet away from the stag. She hunkered over so that the she can get the upper hand on the attack. Her eyes were focus soulfully on her target in front of her. Her ears were twitching with every sound it heard from the stag. Slowly, and quietly the white wolf moved closer towards her target, she was so focus on her prey that she did not notice that there was a small sturdy twig; by the time she realized this, it was already too late.

**-Crack-**

The stag's head jerks up as it looks over its surroundings, the white wolf stood still as she waited to see what the stag would do next. The white wolf took another slow step forward but despite the wolf's careful moving the stag caught sight of it and quickly made a sprint for it. The white wolf didn't miss a beat as she was right at its heel. _Let the chase begin,_ thought the white wolf as her eyes slightly glowed a bright honey yellow. Just as the stag was about to make a sharp turn the wolf leaps onto its back digging it's sharp claws into its skin and biting onto the nap of its neck. The sudden pounce was such a shock to the stag that it was enough to buckle its legs and bring it down. However, that was not enough to break the stag's spirit as it struggled to get the female wolf off its back, until finally it got the female wolf off. With struggles the stag stood back up and made a dead sprint away, but that didn't waver the white wolf. She continued to chase after the stag. Time and time again the wolf jumps on the stag's back until finally she brought it down and without hesitating she clamps down onto the vital area of its throat and thrashes her head around until the stag goes limp in her mouth letting the blood seep down her throat; the wolf gave one last aggressive bite as she then allowed the body to drop to the ground. The white wolf wasted no time in sinking her teeth into the bare stomach of the dead stag. She ripped the flesh off the carcass as she felt the still warm blood soak her muzzle and run down her throat. She ripped the further into the dead stag feeling that the further she ripped and eats, the closer she will come to an answer. _An answer to what?_ She asked herself as she slowed her biting. _Just exactly what am I looking for an answer too?_ Finally she stopped completely as she started down at the half eaten carcass. For the first time in her life Amu was unsure of what to do. She threw her head back as she let out a howl into the bright blue cloud stain sky. Soon, others joined in with their Alpha sharing in there confusion as to why she was feeling like this.

Once the howling stopped Amu decided to head back to the house –with the stag in tow- she did not like to waste a kill such as this one. She grabbed it by the neck and started her walk back towards the house which she imaged would be a bit far off. It took her a bit longer to reach the house but once she did Amu was greeted by all of her pack mates with both Angel and Naomi at the front of the pack. Small smiled appeared on their lips as they greeted her with open arms. Amu allowed the stag's body to dropped from her jaws as she phased back into her human skin, as she was returning into her human skin blood stained her body; where her muzzle would be only leaving her eyes encircled with blood and her entire torso allow with her arms was coats with blood. "Welcome back Alpha, I take it your hunt went well." Angel was the first to break the silence. The pink-head she-wolf was expecting for her Beta to question her about what the howling was all about, however, the question never came. Amu gave out a small sigh as a smile stretched across her lips.

"Yes Beta, my hunt was quite enjoyable and well needed at the moment," Amu replied as she racked her hand through her lushes pink hair. "What time is it?"

"It is nearly almost 9 a.m." Naomi responded.

"Hm…I still have a few hours before the party," Amu mumbled to herself as she began to walk towards the house.

"Amu what do you want to do with the stag?" Amu came into a slow stop just as she was about to enter the house, she looked over her shoulder.

"Whoever wishes to eat it, may but if not then cook the rest of what's left into lunch for later in the day. I do not wish to waste a good hunt." With those parting words Amu disappeared into the house. The pinkette climbed up the stair to her room to clean herself up and wash away the blood from the hunt.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"Alpha," A male voice spoke out as he called out to the man who was sitting down in front of his desk looking over papers and emails that involved pack business or his daughter.

"Yes, what is it Haru?" The man asked as he did not lift his gaze off of the papers in front of him.

"Clayton Smith has arrived…" The Alpha's head snapped up as he stared straight into his Beta's eyes however, the second their eye's met the Beta's eyes, who quickly shifted his gaze looking pass his Alpha's shoulder.

"Arrived? Why he is here, our scheduled meeting was not until three days from now was it not." The Alpha said as he stood from his chair as he stated his last sentence to his Beta.

"Yes Alpha it was but it seems that he did not want to wait any longer to speak to us." Haru said has he allowed his hand to slip from the door knob. The Alpha male let out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a light pulse forming within his head. "What will you have me do Alpha?"

"There is nothing we can do now that he is here," The Alpha said. "Who else is with him?"

"Only his Beta and Gamma." The Alpha nodded.

"Every well show him and his wolves to the meeting room, I'll be there in a bit with my Mate shortly." Haru bowed his head and left to do as his Alpha had order. When the door to his study closed the Alpha descended down to his chair again letting out another heavy sigh. _"__私の最愛の鳩__(My beloved Dove.)"_ The Alpha reached out towards his mate through their mental bond.

"_間違っ紡とは何ですか __(What is wrong Tsumugu?)_" His mate responded to his call.

"_My sweet dove; it seems that our meeting with the American Alpha -Clayton Smith- has been pushed to today." _As Tsumugu finished telling his mate that he felt her way of confusion wash through his body.

"_Was our meeting not scheduled until three days from now? Why did he suddenly arrive today?" _She asked wanting answers from her mate.

"_Yes, it was but it seems that he did not wish to wait any longer to speak to us and Haru." _He answered her with the exact information Haru had given him.

"_I suppose there is nothing we can do about it now is there…_" She said as Tsumugu could feel her letting out a sigh. The Alpha let out a deep chuckle at how much his Mate similar to him.

"_We must go greet them now Luna." _Tsumugu said as he started to make him way towards the door of his study. Just as he opened the door, there just on the other side stood a woman; standing at 5'6 –just an inch shorter than her daughter-, an hour-glass silhouette, long slim legs, prefect breast. She was just as breath taking as her own daughter; she has medium length soft wood brown hair that was tied into a side ponytail, her eyes are were exactly the same as Amu's –of course since Amu did inherited her eye color from her parents. - The fact of the matter, Amu would have been the spitting image of her mother if it were not for her pink color hair. When Tsumugu laid eyes upon his beloved mate his lips formed into a tender smile, he could never get enough of her beauty no matter how many centuries have passed them by. His mate returned him smile with her own bright and cheerful one.

"Shall we go now?" She asked as she waited on him to react. Letting out a small chuckle Tsumugu wrapped him arm around his beautiful mate's waist pulling her closer towards him. He buried his nose into her hair in hailing her scent –peaches and fresh field of lavender.

"私はあなたに私の最愛のルナが大好き (I love you my beloved Luna.)" Tsumugu whispered into her hair. His mate's rolled her eyes as she pinched the skin on his hand making him flinch slightly enough for her to wiggle out of his grip.

"I love you too Tsumugu but the longer we take the longer we keep out guest waiting." She said with huff as she turns to walk towards where the others were waiting for the two. Only to be pulled back by her arm, Tsumugu took hold of her hand within his intertwining their fingers together.

"You're just as feisty as the day my eyes laid upon you Hinamori Midori." Midori grinned as she lean against Tsumugu's arm.

"Just as you are still as bossy, possessive, stubborn, and everything else our beloved pup is." Tsumugu let out a small laugh as he thought about their precious daughter who resembled both him and her mother too much. It did not take long for the Alpha pair to reach the meeting room where they –along with their Beta- to meet the American Alpha. Just as the two were standing in front of the door, they pulled themselves together with their shoulders back and head held high as Tsumugu opened the door to reveal his guest and Beta standing.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Tsumugu said with a calm and gentle voice as both he and his mate walked into the room, closing the door behind them. "I'm Hinamori Tsumugu, Alpha of the Hokkaido Pack. This is mate Hinamori Midori." Midori smiled at the wolves that were standing in front of her and gave them a small bow to show her respects towards them.

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for making your trip all the way over here. I hope you had an enjoyable flight own your way here." Clayton Smith was the first to respond as he flashed the pair and the Beta a smile.

"The pleasure is all mines, Ms. Hinamori," He said as he too bowed towards the three wolves in front of him. "But no I must thank you three for receiving me, despite having our meeting move forwards just out of the blue like that."

"Yes it was quite a surprise towards us to see you had arrived three days earlier than our scheduled date." Tsumugu said.

"My apologizes, Tsumugu, I was simply growing restless of waiting." Tsumugu shook his head.

"It's quite alright, no harm down," he said as he smiled at the Alpha in front of him. "Please let us take a seat and discuss on the reason for your visit to my pack." Tsumugu gestured towards the couch right behind the wolves. Clayton smiled and nodded but he was no fool just as the Alpha pair was not as well. The three Alphas waited until the other's seated and they then descended down to their seats in sync.

"Oh, please let me introduce my wolves," Clayton said as they had all taken their seats. "This is my Beta, Sakura Silver, and my Gamma, Saeki Kyoya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alphas." Sakura Silver was the first to speak from the two. Silver stood at 5'6; she was slightly bigger than a normal she-wolf however, all her curve were in all the right place making it seem like she had an hourglass silhouette. She has long beautiful silver white hair that reaches all the way down to her hips; she has sharp emerald green orbs that leaves on lower ranking wolves to shiver in fear and respect. Silver respectfully bowed towards the Alpha pair as she finished her greeting.

"My, what a well-mannered young girl. Your parents taught you well; tell me child how are your parents." Midori asked the young Beta with a small smile placed upon her lips.

"My parents are well, my father told me that he was once a member of your pack and was close friends with you both." Silver replied as a smile spread upon her lips.

"Yes, he was a part of our pack until her met your mother, the two were so in love but your mother could not leave her pack so your father decided to go where your mother was and joined the Texas pack but it seems like you have your grandmothers looks." Midori said as she was recalling the past.

"You met my grandmother?" Silver asked as Midori's comment perked her interest. Midori nodded with a smile placed upon her lips.

"Yes, but we'll talk more about her at a later time alright dear." Midori said as to continue on with the meeting. Silver nodded agreeing with female Alpha. Once there small chat was over the Texas Gamma.

"It's an honor to meet you Alpha's I've hear many great things from you far and wide along with the Romanian Alpha." Saeki Kyoya said as he deeply bowed towards them.

"Please raise your head we have done nothing so grand for you to show us such respect. Tsumugu said as he told the young wolf to raise his head up. Kyoya quickly picked up his head as he stared up at the Alpha couple.

"Oh, but you have! When we were in need and asked for your help with our small dispute with those bloodsuckers your pack were the first ones to jump into action, and soon followed the Romanian Pack." Midori smiled at the young Gamma.

"My dear, we were still deciding whether to assist you or not. The one that made the decision for us was our pup; Hinamori Amu. She is our heir, at the time she was about thirteen at the time. She is rather mature for her age."

"Where are your daughters, Alpha's… Beta?" Clayton asked both parents but was mostly directed towards Haru.

"She is looking into an issue in Russia that is involving one of our pack members. She won't be returning for quite some years." Haru replied. Clayton slightly turned towards the Alpha's yet keeping an eye on the Beta.

"And your daughter Alpha's?"

"She is taking care of her company business along with taking care of some pack business." Tsumugu said.

"I see," Clayton said with a small glint in his eyes that Tsumugu did not fail to miss. "Well then, let's get started then, shall we?" The Alpha pair nodded along with their Beta.

"Yes, I along with our Beta would like to know why you would only like a meeting with us… well more with only our Beta."

"Of course, of course. Though would have loved if Angel would be here to here this," Clayton said with a grin plastered onto his lips. "I would like to ask for Angel's hand in marriage."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**12:55 p.m. **

Heavy breath was all one could hear in the large wide open field that was NightHaven property. There stood two female's facing one another while five males and six females laid one the cool green grass panting and dripping with sweat.

"I always thought Hara was the tough one." Masashi said in between pants while everyone else that was dropped on the ground nodded. The both females that were standing gave out a chuckle.

"You flatter me my dear pack mates, however, I am nothing compared to my elder brothers… and father. Despite the fact that he has trained you, you all are far from knowing his trunk power." Angel said as she took a sit on the cool grass crisps crossing her legs as she faces her pack mates. Amy then followed and sat next to her Beta.

"It is true. I've been honored to fight alongside Haru and see what he is truly capable of doing to an enemy." Amu say as she was recalling that memory, as she then turn to face her pack mates and look them straight in the only to have hem drop to the ground in seconds. "Trust me when I say you do not want to be on that side." When hearing the words fall out of her lips the rest of the wolves minus Angel shivered from just the thought of being they're Beta's –Haru's- enemy. Amu let a small smile dance its way onto her lips as she began to stand up.

"Alright then, I think that is enough for today what do you think Angie?" Amu asked as she looked down to stare at her Beta. Angel gave out a soft chuckle as she nodded in agreement, standing up to stand along next to her Alpha.

"Yes, I think that is enough for today," Angel looked towards her pack mates. "We will continue tomorrow with more proper equipment." Angel said as the rest of the pack nodded. With that they disperse and headed towards their own rooms to get themselves clean. It took them all about fifteen to twenty minutes to get themselves washed and well dress to continue on with their day. Amu was once again in her study looking over paper work when a knock revert from her door.

"Come in," Amu said as her gaze never left the document she was currently looking over. The door opened as most of her pate mate come pouring into her study room. "What brings you all here?" Amu ask stilling not taking her eyes off the piece of paper, however she knew who it was that was in her study it only too her on sniff to know that there were five males and five females in her study.

"We were wonder if you would allow us to head into the city to explore?" Suu asked as she played around her a strand of her blond lock of hair as the rest of her pack mates held in their breath to wait for a respond from their Alpha.

"Of course," Amu said with no hesitation. "There are cars for each of you but if you wish to go in a group there are cars for that as well. The young wolves silently cheered and beamed with happiness.

"Thank you so much Alpha!" Ran shouted out with excitement.

"Oh, can we also have Angel tag along?" Rhythm asked.

"Why don't you ask her? It is not my choice to make if she wishes to tag along with you all, however. If she does go with you all please do make sure she is enjoying herself. It has been a while since Angel had a break." The young wolves in front of Amu smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course!" They all said in union as they soon filed out of the room in search of their Beta. Amu just stared at their retreating backs as she gave out a light giggle at just the thought of how Angel will react to the situation. Just as Amu was imagining the scene in her head her phone started to ring. Casting a slide way glance towards where the phone was located –on the leg corner of the desk- Amu extended her hand to reach out for it not bothering to glance at the caller ID.

"Hinamori Amu, speaking," Amu answered her expression had changed from the tender smile of joy to that of an expressionless doll and her tone monotone.

"_Good afternoon, Ms. Hinamori," _The voice responded with a rather cheerful yet calm voice.

"Souma Kukai, and what do I own the great honor of receiving a personal phone call from one such as you." Amu asked as she continued on with what she was previously was doing.

"_I simply wanted to confirm if you will be attending my gathering party tonight." _

"Yes, I will be attending along with one guest." Amu answered as she shifted through papers.

"_Prefect, I'll have a car pick you up from your home." _Upon hearing his words Amu placed the papers that were in her hands down as she raised an eyebrow.

"Really Kukai you still treat me as a child, I can drive a car." Kukai let out a heartfelt laugh when hearing Amu's words.

"_As much as I would love to turn back time to those days it's not for that reason. I just simply wouldn't want you to kill your guest before they even had a chance to live their life."_ Amu was able to feel a cheeky grin in Kukai's words.

"You asshole." Kukai gave out another laugh.

"_Come on Hinamori, you know I'm kidding geez. Just take the offer you are the only one that I'm truly offering it to everyone else is having their drivers drop them off." _Amu gave out a light sigh as a smiled dance its way towards her lips.

"Heh, fine," she said as she once again picked up the papers from her desk. "Is there another reason why you called me? I'm quite sure that you did not just call me about this, your smart ass would have just surprised me with it like always."

"_Actually yes, there was one other thing," _Kukai said his voice turning slightly serious_. "We're having a human attend so I'm calling all of my guest to make sure that they behave themselves." _Amu tilted her head in confusion.

"A human? Well that's rare coming from you. I mean Utau already knows about our world I don't see why they would have to worry about her."

"_It's not Utau I'm talking about, it's another human he's a reporter." _Just as Kukai identified the human's gender and status Amu's body froze stiff.

"…A male…reporter…You can't mean," Amu's words drifted off into silence.

"_Yes, Utau's brother," _Kukai said. Amu's breath hitched when Kukai confirmed her thought. It Amu took her a few moments before she regain her composure.

"I understand, I'll have my guest behave herself along with myself," Amu quickly yet calmly said. "Though I would love to continue our conversation my dear old friend, but alas I have to get back to my work. I do hope to have a proper chat with you tonight."

"_You're rather a terrible liar when you're talking to me Hinamori. However, I'll let it go for right now. I'll interrogate you later tonight." _With that Kukai cut off the call, Amu place the phone back to the receiver as she rough ran a hand through her hair.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better." Amu mutters as she glances over at the digital clock on the corner of her computer screen.

**1:24 p.m. **

It read. _'Knowing Kukai he might start the party at nine and end it just around midnight or even at one in the morning.' _Amu thought as she rested her chin into the palm of her hand. Her mind started to wonder back to what happened in the morning…at what had happened here in her study room, on that couch.

'_Am I right to assume that, that kiss was meant out of love,' _Amu thought. _'Does he love me?' _As soon as those words floated into her mind Amu's eyes widen with shook as she quickly shook the thought out of her mind.

"What am I saying? Of course he doesn't love me. He doesn't even know anything about me let alone what I am." Amu said as she stood up from her chair and turn to face the wide window that was located behind her. She stared out into the wide open field of grass that transcended into the lustful green forest.

"I would not mind if I would to bless to find my true mate already but," Amu took a pause in her words as she slowly closed her eyes and gently placed her finger tips against the glass wall. "I don't think I am ready to take on a mate…not now when I have so much to in my hands with the future of the pack in my hands along with proving my loyalty to my own pack members." Amu dropped her arm allowing it to dang back to her side as she slightly opened her eyes only to be staring at the ground with a down casted expression.

**Knock, Knock**

Amu's head jolted up at the sound of the knock she quickly cleared her throat and turn to face the door. "Yes, come in." Amu finally responded. The door only opened slightly enough for a head to pop in.

"Hey," said the visitor only to bring a small smile upon Amu's lips.

"Heh, hey too you," The visitor smiled as she finally opened the door fully to allow herself into the room, closing the door behind her. The young woman wasted no time to take a seat on the lavished leather couch. "What brings you here Rima?" Rima crossed her short –yet- long legs and loosely crossed her arms across her waist; Rima stood at 5'0, a slight hourglass silhouette, with decent size breast. Her hair a prefect shade of golden blond, her hair was rather long; to the point where it reaches her up to her hips. Her eyes were an exact replica of that of the she-wolf that was making her way over towards the petite woman.

"Nothing much, just decided to come over since everything in the office is pretty much done. We just need you to come to the office and overview them for us to continue on." Amu took a seat in front of her small friend crossing her kegs in the process.

"I see, well I'm make sure to stop by tomorrow between the morning or in the afternoon," Amu said as she starts to recall everything that was already schedule for that day in order to make some time for her employees. "Hm…but I might have someone accompany me that day when coming to check the process of your work."

"I don't see a problem with that. Can I ask who the person is?" Rima asked with no interest.

"If I recall correctly it will be Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Fujisaki Nagihiko that will be accompanying me that day." Amu said as she tilted her head to the side as she slightly look up to the ceiling.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko…Where have I heard that name before…?" Rima asked herself as she pondered about it for a while. Amu gave out a small chuckle as she stared at her dear employee slash close friend racking her brain over the topic at hand.

"I'm sure you know who it is, you just cannot remember how he looks like." Amu stated as she ran a hand through her hair. "In either case Mr. Fujisaki is an old friend and I would like to show him around the office. Other than that it's been a few years since we've seen each other so it's more of way for us to catch up with one another." Rima's eyes slightly widen when hearing Amu's last words.

"Wait you're friends?" Amu was looking down at her hands as if thinking it was much more interesting then what was happening around her.

"Yes we've been friends for more than ten years now," Amu said as if recalling the time. "I guess you can say that we are childhood friends." Rima was biting her bottom lip not liking the idea that someone else was taking Amu's attention away from her.

Ever since Rima first met Amu, she always knew that there was something special about her and when she found out that she was in fact a creature of the night, Rima felt so much closer to the she-wolf to the point where she would try to grab her attention. Not only that but she also tries to monopolize her to herself. Now that Amu was talking about Nagihiko being a childhood friend and him having all of her attention turn to him she's afraid that she might lose the one true friend that never criticized her for what she did, never judged her for who she is, and liked her for who she is and not for what she made herself to be to other people.

Amu gently places her hands on her thighs as she slowly pushes herself up off the couch giving out a small sigh as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Where are you going?" Rima asked as she looks up at the standing dominant female.

"I'm done with my paper work here so I'm heading over to my atelier to see if I have something to wear for tonight's event. If I don't then I intend to make something for myself," Amu looked over to her antique clock to see it was 1:55 p.m. "Since I still have time I might as well start now before I run out of time."

"Event? You? Bu you never attend them it's always your Beta that goes in your stead." Rima stated as she looked at Amu with confusion.

"Yes, that's true, however, some circumstances came up where I –myself- have to attend personally. Angel will be staying here to look after the pack, while Naomi and I will be attending the event." Rima nodded understanding. She wanted to asked more however, she knew when she shouldn't stick her nose further in.

"Can I help?" Rima asked timidly. Amu gave her a small gently smile as she nodded. A big smiled stretched from ear to ear upon Rima's lips as she jumped off the couch and followed Amu out of the room and they made their way to the atelier.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**5:02 p.m. **

Amu finally decided on a dress that was not from her own line but a dress that was given to her by another fellow designer. "Great we have a dress, now how are you going to style your hair?" Rima asked as she looked over the dress that was laying on top of the small leather couch that's inside the large room of dresses, shirts, pants, etc. Amu was reorganizing all of the dresses that both Rima and she took out.

"Due to the neckline and the design of the dress I think having my hair up would be the best way to go." Amu said as she gave a sideway glance over towards Rima.

"Yeah I think your right," Rima said as she stroke the delicate soft fabric. "I have an idea of a hair style that might go well with this dress." Amu was making her way over towards where Rima was standing as she handed her a sketch pad and a pencil with an eraser.

"Then put those fingers to work and show me on this paper." Amu said as she gave Rima a smile. She bent down and gently took the dress into her hands and walked away leaving Rima to draw out the hair style design. During the time Rima was drawing out the design Amu was off gathering everything that she need for the nights event. Once gathering everything Amu looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was only **5:11**.Evelen minutes have only passed by since both Rima and herself found the dress she is to wear tonight.

"Three more hours until the party," the pink-headed she-wolf gave out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. "I might as well take a small nap or something." Amu made her way back to where Rima was only to find her gone but the paper with the pencil was still there. The she-wolf walked towards where the paper is only to find a rather beautiful illustration of the hair design that Rima had in mind. "What a lovely illustration…she is improving rather rapidly, maybe I should start giving her hard task to handle. Just as she was about to set down the paper something caught her eye off at the corner of the paper.

_Sorry I had to leave something came up that I have to take care of. –Rima _

"Well least I didn't have to kick her out so that I could take my nap." Amu said as she allowed the paper to fall out of her hand, which slowly fell down missed the leather couch and landed on the hard wood floor. Amu turned on her heels and headed straight to her room. When entering her room Amu did not even bother to change her clothes and just allowed her body to drop to the softy comfortable bed. Cuddling up to her covers and blanket the pinkette permitted her herself to drift into a tranquiller slumber.

**7:25 p.m. **

**-Criiiiicccckkk- **

Amu's eyes shoot opened upon hearing the noise just now, she kept her body immobilized allowing herself to sharpen her hearing to hear if by chance she was imagining the noise that she hear a few seconds ago.

**-Criiiiicccckkk-**

It wasn't her imagination, someone was in her house and something in her knew that it was not one of her pack. Again the pinkette allowed her ears to listen in, all she was able to pick up were whispers and murmurs; one female and two males. They were still on the first floor scouting to see if there was someone there. Quietly Amu made her way over to her balcony door to have a peak outside to see a car parked right in front of her house, she didn't recognized the car however from what she was able to see from the car at her view point was that it was a rented car. _"There wolf's I can tell that much from there scent, but there a bit too far for me to identify who they are," _Amu thought as she quietly closed the balcony window door, as she then jumped down from her balcony to land gracefully right by the car. Quickly she moved wasting no time to see who these wolves that intruded into her home are.

"_We have some uninvited visitors," _Amu said as she spoke to her pack mates through their mental bond. They wasted no time as she soon felt there worried and shocked emotions wash over her.

'_What?! Are you alright?' _Angel asked. The pinkette slightly smiled at Angel's outburst.

"_I'm fine I don't think they know I was there, they were still scouting the first floor." _Amu replied.

'_Alright we're heading back just wait,'_ Angel said as the pink-headed she-wolf felt Angel start move to get here as quickly as possible.

"_No, you are to stay where you are and wait for my order. Return to what you all were doing and leave this to me." _Amu said with a small power to her voice making Angel stop on her tracks along with all the other pack mates.

'…_あなたはそれは__...__それは__...__に行われなければならないように__(As you will it...It...shall be done.)' _Angel along with the rest of their pack mates said as they gritted their teeth holding fight back to disobey their Alpha's order. Once Amu heard there words of submission she closed off their bonds allowing her to concentrate on the wolves who broke into her home. Amu reached a window that gave a view of the living room. Slightly peering into the clear glass window; it's all clear. Quickly she moved on to the next one that came along her way; it was a window that gave a view of the kitchen. There she spotted one wolf it was a male. He looked to be 5'9 two inches taller than the pink-headed Alpha. He was quite handsome look to be in his early to mid-twenties, lend and well-built body, blond short-long hair with mesmerizing clear ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve black leather jacket with gold trimmings, under that jacket was what looked like a muscle shirt with a word printed on the front and a pair of black jeans. To tie the whole outfit together he wore a white choker with gold studs, and two silver necklace chains around his neck; one was smaller than the other. A single ring adored his middle finger on each hand, along with three earrings on his right ear.

Right before he turn to face where she was hiding Amu quickly pulled away and continued on to located where the other two wolves were. Just as she about to turn a corner of the house there with her back facing the pinkette was the female wolf. Amu hastily pulled back and hide from the praying eyes of the she-wolf. The she-wolf stood at 5'6; she was slightly bigger than a normal she-wolf however, all her curve were in all the right place making it seem like she had an hourglass silhouette. She has long beautiful silver white hair that reaches all the way down to her hips. The she-wolf turn only allowing the pinkette to see her profile view. Only to notice she has sharp emerald green orbs. Amu made a speedy escape before the silver-headed she-wolf could catch her scent.

"_If these two are here then that mean it's him," _Amu thought as she made her way back to the front of the house. Walking up the steps of her front porch opened faced the front door as she took in a deep breath giving herself a bit of time to steel her nerves and emotions. All her emotions drained from her eyes as she slowly opened the door to her home and walked in to find the one person she did not want to see.

"Clayton Smith," Amu said as she crossed her arms across her chest and placing all her weight on her right leg. "What do I own the pleasure of you and your wolves braking into my house?" Amu said with sharp deathly tone. Clayton Smith stood at 6'0, he was big somewhat like a bear, though he was lean. Well-built and dropped dead-gorgeous he looked to be in his late-twenties however, he was in fact two centuries old. He had slightly long hair that was layered as it cascaded down his head; his eyes were multicolor they changed between green and blue and sometimes they even merged together making it look like your staring into the ocean seas. He was wearing a white muscle shirt on top of that was another shirt with a wide neckline that almost reach passed his shoulder but gracefully laid on top of his shoulders inches away before the fall off his shoulder. With a pair of light blue ripped jeans; Clayton had a more simply fashion then that of his pack mates. The pinkette also noticed that his choice of his shirt allowed anyone and anything to have a good look at his markings; also proving his ranking in the pack. Alpha.

"Hinamori Amu it's such an honor to see you once again." Just as he finished his sentence in walk his wolves behind him. "Please do excuse us from braking into your lovely home however no one would answer the door."

"Could it be because you did not even bother to knock of ring the doorbell?" Amu stated as her eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes well I wanted to surprise you all." He said with no shame making Amu sharpen her glare at him. "On that note where are your wolves?"

"They are out enjoying their night," Amu said. "And why are you here?"

"I came to visit Angel of course."

"She is not here, she is looking into a matter in Russia that is involving one of our pack members." Amu said keeping up with the story her father had told her to say.

"Then how is it that my wolves found her scent in your land." He stated with a knowing look. However, his statement did not faze the young pinkette.

"Maybe because she had come to visit me not to long ago."

"And how long ago was that?"

"I would have to say about three days ago." Amu said as she continued to answer the American Alpha's questions while at the same time she contacted her Beta to stay away from the house to find a place to stay for the night and maybe for the next few days; she also told her to let the other knows that when they come back to the house to come with new set of clothing without Angel's scent of them and to leave there other clothing behind. As Amu was finish instructing her wolves the pinkette's nose picked up a scent off of the three wolves in front of her. "If you are done questioning me about me wolves I would like to ask my questions to you."

"Please do," he said.

"Why is it that you came here to seek out my sister and pack mate when you had already went to go see my Alpha and Beta about her," Amu said as she gave him a challenging stare. "I'm quite sure that they had already inform you about her whereabouts. Are you questioning my Alpha's words?" The pink-headed she-wolf noticed the American Alpha's body slightly tense up.

"You are quite sharp as always Amu," Clayton said as he returned the stare to her. "However, I have no reason to question your Alpha's words. Though I have reason to doubt your Beta, a father would do anything to protect his pup despite the pup's age."

"You have no right to see her and you know it Clay." Amu said with venom in her words. "Can you really blame here for wanting to stay away; from you and from him." As soon as pinkette mention the other male Clayton's eyes glowed blue-green.

"Do not lump me up with that piece of trash we are nothing in common." Amu snorted at the words he allowed to flow out of his lips.

"You both might be from different races but you're both idiots when it comes to the women you both love." Clayton let out a warning growl towards the young Alpha. Amu kept her calm not allowing Clayton to intimidate her. "You do not scare me Alpha we are both on the same planes…or maybe not since you cannot even control your own anger like an Alpha should."

"We will be staying here for a few days to see if you are truly telling the truth about my beloved Angel." Clayton said his eyes never fading its brightness.

"You insult me Alpha," Amu said as she glared at the American Alpha. "But do as you please There are three spare rooms for you and your wolves upstairs. Make yourselves at home." Amu looked towards the grandfather clock that was located near the entrance of the doorway to see it marked **8:10 p.m. **

"Look I have an event to get ready for in less than thirty minutes do as you please, make yourself at home for all I care. My wolves should be home in a few hours maybe even less. Do please behave yourself around them." Amu said as she was making her ways towards the stair to head towards her room. But before she completely vanished from the three American wolves eyes the door opened quickly to reveal Naomi slightly panting.

"I'm sorry, I'm late I'll be ready in a few minutes." Naomi said as she looked towards her Alpha. Before she could continue walking she stopped herself short to see the three foreign wolves. She slightly bows and makes her way towards where Amu was and they both vanished into the second floor.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

Amu was walking down the stairs with Naomi right behind her. They were both wearing designer dresses; Amu was wearing Ulyana Sergeenko's fall 2014 couture look 39 dress, the dress hugged her curves ever so beautifully. As the sheer fabric cascaded down her legs; with each step she took the sheer fabric opened to reveal her long slim legs. She was wearing a pair of black cross strap platform heels with a zipper. To tie everything all together Amu styled her hair in the design Rima had left her with a pair of black diamond earring that had metal vines that wrapped themselves around pinkette's ear lobe and a matching set of black diamond rings on each hand.

Naomi was wearing a Zuhair Murad's fall 2014 couture look 5 dress, the dress was innocent in its own way yet quite sexy; hugging her from her torso down to her hips as it then released dwindling down her legs. With there being a slight on the left side with every step she took it bare her left leg making them seem long and slim. Around her waist was a metal design belt. She was wearing a pair of simple sliver platform heels; to tie everything together her hair was pulled back into a perfect high bun with her straight bangs, with a pair of pearl rose earring and a matching set of golden diamond rings on each hand. The two were simply breathtaking; just as the two reached the bottom of the stair there was a knock on the door. Naomi quickly went to go answer. She was greeted by an older gentleman in a uniform suit.

"Good evening, I'm here to pick up Ms. Hinamori and her guest." Naomi did not have a chance to reply before Amu came up from behind and tapped her shoulder. Naomi stepped aside as she allowed Amu to step in front of her to face the man.

"I am Hinamori Amu and this is my guest." Amu said as she gestured over towards Naomi. The man gave a bow to the she-wolves.

"It's an honor to meet you both, my name is Alexandre Cobalt I will be your driver for the night." Amu smiled towards the man as she nodded acknowledging his bow towards her and her Gamma. Naomi in the mean time was grabbing both Amu's and her own coat. Handing over Amu's coat to her Amu thanked her as she looked over her shoulder to see Clayton standing by the door way.

"I do hope you do not do anything reckless in my house," Amu said while Naomi walked out the door. Amu stepped out into the house but before she closed the door she spoke once again but this time she had her back facing the male Alpha. "That also includes my territory." With that Amu shut the door to dominant wolf such as Amu and Clayton giving them your back to them is a huge slap in the face. Clayton let out a menacing growl slightly shaking the walls of the house. Amu rolled her eyes as she continued to walk towards the car, the driver kept the door open for her. Grabbing a hold of the hem of the dress Amu climbed into the car allowing the driver to close the door behind her.

"He is such a drama queen." Amu murmured under her breath.

"Is it really alright to have them stay with us Alpha?" Naomi asked as the car started to drive away from their house.

"It would be rude of us if we turn him and his wolves away from us," Amu said as she looked ahead only to have her eyes come into contact with the black tinted window. "Plus if we did turn them away then that would give them reason to think we're hiding Angel. That's something we truly don't want."

"Then what will happen to her?" Worry was written all over the Gamma's sweet face. Amu gave her a gentle smile as she pat her shoulder.

"It will be alright I have already gave her and our other pack mates orders on what to do. The others will be home soon…And as for Angel," Amu took a small pause as she looked out the window to see the sleeping trees pass by. "She will be staying somewhere safe where neither of us will know…Not even me." Naomi didn't ask anymore question as she understood what Amu told her the rest of the ride was silent. It took them about twenty minutes for them to reach the location of the gathering; Alexandre politely opened the door for the two she-wolves as they gracefully climb out of the car.

"Thank you Alexandre, I assume you will also be taking us back home?" Amu asked him with a small smile placed upon her lips.

"But of course my lady." He said with a small bow.

"Excellent we will see you later in the night then." Both Amu and Naomi gave a curt bow as they both made their way towards the grand hotel entrance. Once they entered they were greeted by the host himself.

"Hinamori! You made it." He said cheerfully with a big grin placed upon his face.

"Kukai, truly you do know how to make a girl feel welcomed." Amu said with a chuckle in her voice. Kukai gave out a small laugh as the two gave each other a hug. "How have you been?" The pinkette asked.

"Well you know the usual." Kukai said with a shrug making Amu roll her eyes and playfully punching him on the shoulder. Amu gestured towards Naomi.

"Kukai I'd like to introduce you my Gamma Naomi Tsukirumo." Kukai turn to look at Naomi as she shyly gave him a smile.

"Good evening Mr. Souma." Naomi gave Kukai a curt bow as he gave his infamous cheeky grin. He wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulder making her coming into a hug.

"Come on now Tsukirumo don't be so formal. Any friend of Hinamori is a friend of mine." Kukai said with a friendly smile. Naomi lightly smiles as she nods.

"Alright, thank you…Kukai." Amu softly smiles along with Kukai as the three walked further into the hotel.

"So I take it everyone is here already." Amu said as they were making their way towards the grand ballroom of the hotel.

"Yup you two were the last ones," Kukai said as he led his two last guest to the closed door of the grand ballroom. "Fashionably late as always." Kukai added.

"Heh well it is for what I am know for is it not." Amu said with a sly smile making Kukai give out a laugh.

"And might I add you two look rather breath taking." Kukai said with his cheeky grim.

"Should you really be telling us that when your girlfriend is around." Amu said with a wicked grin on her lips.

"It's not like she's around is she?" Kukai stated as a matter of fact-ly.

"Hm…I think she is," a gentle sweet voice filled the air making Kukai tense up upon hearing it. "Don't you think so _Kukai~_" The owner of the sweet voice draped her arms around the brunette's shoulders making him shudder in slight fear. Kukai let out a nervous laugh as she turn to face his girlfriend's face.

"Ahahahaha Utau sweetheart," Kukai said trying to suck up to his lovely girlfriend while both Amu and Naomi were snickering in the background.

"I'll deal with you later, for now we have to get going we can't keep your guest waiting now can we Kukai." Utau said as she eyed her beloved blood-sucker.

"Yes, of course," Kukai took Utau's hands as he turn towards the door. "Welcome Ladies to the Moonlight ball." As his words flowed out of his lips the grand doors opened to unveil an elegant adorned ballroom with every well-known and very wealthy vampires. The four walked into the room grabbing everyone's attention with their glowing aura and that includes the human male reporter.

"Truly boss, you have an art of grabbing everyone in the room's attention without even trying." Utau said with a small smile dancing its way towards her lips.

"Being in the business for many years can do that to a person my dear. You should know that very well." Amu said as she greeted people with a smile.

"I've learned from the best."

While the four walked around greeting people, in the far right of the ballroom sat a small group that was slightly hidden in the light shadows. The women in the center of the group was sitting down with her legs crossed and her left arm was draped over her legs while her right hand was gracefully holding a glass of red blood wine. "It seems that she has finally arrived, Yumiko." Said a blond male that was sitting on her right side.

"I can see that Tadase I'm not blind." Yumiko said as she took a sip of her blood wine; Yumiko was wearing Atelier Versace spring 2015 couture look 34 dress, the dress hugged her lovely curves ever so lovingly. Her hair was curled to make her golden brown locks cascaded down her back up to her waist, but was slightly teased underneath to make it look to have volume. "Saaya," Yumiko called out to her without looking away from her wine glass.

"Yes," the red-head responded

"Who is that girl next to the flee-bag?" Saaya looked over towards where Amu was standing to see the girl Yumiko was talking about.

"That's Naomi Tsukirumo one of the candidates to be the next Gamma of the Hokkaido pack."

"She's rather young to be moving around with that pink-headed freak," Yumiko said as she gave a sideways glance over towards the she-wolves. "You said she was a candidate for the position didn't you? Does this mean that the she-wolf already decided on who her top two wolves are going to be?" Yumiko asked to her two lackeys who only stood there in silence not know how to answer there higher rank.

"Don't be stupid Yumi, that's not how there laws work." A male voice broke the silence. Yumiko gave a sideways glance over her shoulder to see the silhouette in the dark shadows against the wall.

"Dominik, what an honor for you to grace us with your presence."

"Yes, well if I didn't, lord knows what you would do to me." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"So tell me about these laws that the beast have." She said as she slowly spins her wine glass.

"As you know there are three top ranks in the Lycan race: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Depending on how many pups the current holders of the titles have with their mates will decide who will be their heir for when they either die or step down. Now currently at the time the Alpha's of the Hokkaido pack only have one pup, the Beta has two sons and there girl, and the Gamma's have one son and one girl which would be the one that is standing next to the next Alpha of the Hokkaido pack." Dominik explained as he slowly made his way out of the shadows to stand right next to vampire countess. The man stood at 6'1; lean and slim (but don't let that fool you), long slim legs and his skin was a tasteful milk chocolate. He had thick juicy lips that just make you want to walk up to him and kiss them, his eyes were a beautiful gray eyes and in if he stood in the perfect lighting you can see a hint of blue swirling in the his gray pool orbs.

Dominik crossed his left arms across his waist as he held his right elbow in place allowing him to keep his right arm up and keeping his cigarette holder close to his lips; dressed in clean cut Victorian suit without the tailored jacket. Dominik turned his gaze away from the pinkette towards the other guest that occupied the floors of the grand ballroom. He slowly licked his lips as he stared at all the delicious guest. His eyes slowly started to fade into black as his iris turned red.

"Yumi, if you can't keep your guest under control then please do not invite them to such events." Spoke a man as he grabbed hold of Dominik's throat slightly adding pressure. Dominik scoffed trying to regain his air, but he only gained to have the man that at the moment held his life tighten his grip.

"Brother," Yumiko quickly place down her wine glass down as she stood up to place her slim tender fingers on his shoulder. "I do apologize for my guest's behavior I'll see to it that it does not happen again." Yumiko said with a sweet innocent smile. The man looked at Yumiko with a warning cold stare as he released Dominik from his hold. Dominik wasted to time to quickly get away from the man's side slightly gasping for air. The man excused himself as he made his way over towards where the pinkette and her Gamma were chatting along with a man and his wife.

"Truly your brother is someone I would not want to anger."

"Yes well you won't have to worry about him for much longer if everything goes according to plan," Yumiko said as she followed her brother. "Oh and do go out and find yourself something to eat I won't want to anger my brother anymore tonight." Yumiko said over her shoulder as she continued to walk towards her brother to finally reach his side; Saaya and Tadase were not that far behind, leaving Dominik to 'catch' his breath.

"Yes I think your right," Dominik straighten himself out and he readjusted his bow tie. "I will go out to grab some dinner." With that Dominik vanished into the darkness leaving his _"mistress" _to play the sweet and innocent little sister that she isn't, around her _brother_.

* * *

**If you want to see a physical picture of the dresses that were mention on this chapter please to my profile to and click on the link to redirect you to where the pictures are located.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**10: 30 p.m. **

A tall golden brown headed man was pacing around the living room as he though over what had happened that day. As he was distracted by his thoughts that were swirling around his head his two wolves were simply sitting calmly on the couch just staring at their Alpha torture himself. "You're going to make a hole on the floor if you continue to pace back and forth, and Amu isn't going to like that." His Beta said as she looked at her nail as if there were the most important this in the world at the moment. The male Alpha gave her a sharp glare which made him involuntarily stop pacing for a moment.

"Look Clayton, I get that your mad that despite having come all this way to get your girl you end up finding out that she isn't even in the county." The Beta said as she dropped her hand onto her lap as she turned her gaze off to the side. "It's not like she wanted to see you anyway." She muttered under her breath but it was loud enough for her stubborn Alpha to hear earning her a warning growl from the pissed off wolf. The Beta held up her hands as she slightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just saying," Clayton rolled his eyes at the she-wolf.

"Then do me a favor and don't say." Just as he finished saying his sentence the front door opened. Clayton's head quickly turned towards the door; if he were in his wolf skin then the Alpha's ears would have perked up, as his tail would be wagging with anticipation hoping that the person that was behind the other side of the door was the one person he's been wanting to see for over a ten long years. Not wanting to wait any longer in the living the Alpha walked over towards the entrance. However, his hope was soon crushed when the door fully and revealed the pink-headed Alpha's pack. The pack walked into their home with smiles and laugher but that soon vanished when they saw the American Alpha. They gave a small bow to the male out of respect to him but they didn't submit to him.

"Good evening," Musashi greet him while the others simply stayed quiet. Clayton straighten himself as he faced the small group of pups.

"Good evening, I take it that you are the wolves that are under Amu's watch." The group nodded. "Who is in command while she and your Gamma are away?"

"That would be me," Temari said as she stepped forward to face the dominant wolf.

"What is your name she-wolf?" Clayton asked.

"Temari Blossom, Alpha." Clayton raised an eyebrow.

"Who is your Beta?" He asked in a chance that one of the pups would slip up and say that Angel was actually here and not where Amu, Tsumugu, and Haru had said.

"We don't have a Beta. We only have our Alpha and our Gamma." Kiseki answered the dominant wolf. Clayton lips drew into a tight line, while his hopes and chances are all cut short. Without uttering another word Clayton walked away making his way through the living but instead of stopping he kept walking only uttering a few words to his wolves.

"I'll be back." That's all he said. He didn't wait for their response, he made a straight line towards the kitchen door that led to the forest. "I need to kill something." He murmured to no one in particular as he walked out of the house and into the dark night. Clayton didn't even discarded his clothes as he phased into his wolf skin, ripping his clothes into a tattered mess. He shook his wolf form to get all of his shredded clothes off of him. Clayton's wolf was slightly bigger them that of Amu's, his fur was dark black brown. His breath taking multi-color eyes were azure blue that were glowing brightly along with the moonlight that shined upon him. Like all the male Alpha's of their race Clayton was huge in his wolf skin; females are equally huge in their wolf skin however being that males are always a head taller than the female in their human skin applies to their wolf forms.

Clayton sniffed the glorious air sending a ripple of pleasure through his body for the hunt to come his way. _"Let the hunt beginning"_

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"Is Angel Moon really his mate?" Kyoya asked his Beta who was scrolling through her cell phone. Silver slightly lifted her gaze up towards her Gamma.

"Truly, I don't even know," Silver answered as she locked her phone and dropped it into her lap. "But from what I heard from other male wolves was that her scent to them was of fresh roses, as for our Alpha her aroma to him was of fresh roses and vanilla."

"Well isn't that a sign that they are true mates?" Kyoya asked with a tilt to his head.

"Well yes, but what about the other signs." Silver stated to the slightly younger male. "His marking haven't changed nor has he mention anything about the mental bond that only true mates have." Kyoya nodded his head in agreement with what his Beta was saying.

"But it could be that the she-wolf is blocking their mental bond, I mean she might be half-human but she was raised within her Lycan culture making it that she learned all about the mating signs." Silver tittered tottered her head somewhat agreeing with the Gamma's statement.

"Okay let's say you're right but that wouldn't explain why their marking haven't changed." The two pondered into the whole idea until Silver had enough of this. "Argh! This is stupid, Clay is going about this all wrong he shouldn't even be pressuring her to do something that she doesn't want. I hate to say this but despite him being my Alpha I have to side with Angel Moon here."

"So are you saying that you would help our Beta in escaping from your Alpha's hands?" A soft tender voice spoke out from behind the two unexpected American wolves. The two turn to face the tender voice to find a blond haired she-wolf with emerald green eyes; dressed in a green pastel princess chiffon scallop neck dress that came up just above her knees in the front and slightly dip down to her mid-calf.

"If it came down to it, I suppose I would help her." Silver responded. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Suu Clover," the she-wolf reply not moving from her spot.

"Tell me Suu do you know where Angel Moon is?" Kyoya said as he eyed her.

"I only know that she is unavailable to us." Suu said choosing her words carefully.

"Does that mean that she was here?" Silver asked at this point. Suu gave a small smile to the two American wolves.

"She was…but she was called upon our Alpha who assigned her to do something else." Silver heard the true in what Suu was telling her and her pack mate.

"Thank you Suu, you may return to what you were doing." Silver said with a tiny smile placed upon her lips.

"Actually, I came to ask, if you two were hungry?" The two wolves were slightly taken aback but quickly jumped on the offer the she-wolf had given them.

"Yes, we are." Silver responded for both her Gamma and herself.

"Great, well dinner is ready if you wish to join us all." Suu said as gestured towards the dining room. The two wolves stood up and followed Suu into the dining room where the rest of the pack were sitting and waiting upon Suu's return.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

The sounds a beautiful classic instruments filled the air of the grand ballroom as Amu bid another goodbye to a couple. Once they were out of sight and away from the pinkette and her Gamma, she gave out a sigh. "Now I remember why I dislike going to these kinds of events." Naomi let out a soft giggle to her Alpha's words but her soft laughter soon faded as she saw a male making his way over towards them with a female right at his side. Amu taking note that her wolf had gone silent was about to part her sweet and tender lips to question if she was alright but was completely cut off before she even had a chance to utter a word.

"Hinamori Amu, daughter to Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori, and Alpha heir to the Hokkaido pack." Amu's body stiffen at the sound of the 'oh' to familiar voice. Slowly Amu turned her body at an angle where only half of her body was facing the man. "It is an honor to see you once again…How long has it been now since the last time?" Amu's sweet lips drew into a tight line but she quickly reformed it into a tender smile.

"Senatami Isuka, son of Demetri and Elizabeth Senatami, and Sire to all Vampires." The pinkette finally allowed her body to fully face the one man that her Beta did not want to see. "It's been five years since we last seen each other…Since that fateful day." Amu added watching the man's body, noticing that her words had a small effect on him.

"Truly fateful," Isuka tried playing it off only to fail. Isuka cleared his throat as he once again made eye contact to the pink-headed Alpha, only to shift his gaze towards her shoulder. "But do tell me my dear Amu, did you come all by yourself this evening?" Amu mentally rolled her eyes at the "smart" question the Sire vampire asked. Know quite well on what he was really asking.

"No I did not come alone this evening, I brought along one of my wolves to accompany me to tonight's event." Amu slightly moved to her right side to reveal said wolf. "Isuka please meet my **Gamma** Naomi Tsukirumo. Naomi this is Sire Isuka Senatami." Naomi gave a curt bow of her head to the male vampire in front of her. While Isuka was regaining back from his dumbfounded stage, quickly returning the gestured to the she-wolf.

"Your Gamma…And what of your Beta?" He asked with no hesitation in his words.

"She is not in the country at the time. My father sent her on a task in Russia, she will not be back for quite some time."

"Running away with her tails between her legs I see." Spoke out the female that was standing next to Isuka's right hand side. Naomi let out a low growl towards the females comment, pushing past Amu's arm as Amu gaze turn towards the female. _Yumiko Senatami, _Amu though.

"You will not disrespect our Beta, she is not running away." Amu placed a hand on Naomi's shoulder pulling her back. Whereas, Isuka gave a sideways glared at his sister making her take two steps back.

"Please excuse my sisters comment she meant no disrespect to your Beta." Isuka said with no lie laced into his words. Amu mentally scoffed, _how could he when he is so madly in love with said Beta._

"Maybe, you should teach your blood suckers a lesson on not to make stupid remarks," Amu said as her face slowly faded into an expressionless one. "If you could excuse us we still need a few more people to greet." Without even a curt of a bow Amu turned on her heels and walked away with Naomi in tow. Staring at their retreating back Isuka opened his mouth to speak.

"Yumiko," he called out to his sister. Yumiko eyes were gazing at the polished floors of the grand ballrooms as if they were much more interesting at the moment.

"Y-yes, Sire," She knew when Isuka isn't calling her by her nickname that he always uses, meant that something was going to await her.

"We will discuss your behavior when we get back to the manor." With that he walked away from his sister and her lackeys. Neither, Yumiko, Saaya or Tadase dare to look at Isuka as he left from their sights. Yumiko slowly lifted her head as she turn her gaze towards the two she-wolves; glaring at their smiling expressions.

"Tsk, smile while you still can you stupid flea bags because it will not last once I'm through taking down your pack." When the last word rolled out of her mouth Yumiko turn, as she gracefully walked away. A pair of golden-brown eyes watched as the small group retreated from where they were standing to the shadows of the grand ballroom.

"Is there something wrong Alpha?" A tender concerned voice asked breaking the Alpha's train of thought. Amu looked over towards the owner of the voice and smiled.

"No, there's nothing wrong." The two she-wolves were alone at the moment, taking a break from greeting people. Naomi looked over towards the pinkette was just look and saw the retreating backs of the female blood sucker, a low growl emitted from her throat. "Naomi." Amu said gentle as her Alpha power roll over the young wolf, making the wolf submit immediately.

"But Alpha," Naomi tried reasoning with her Alpha.

"We are guest at someone else's event we will not bring shame to our pack by a stupid bitch and her taunting words." Naomi let out a heavy sigh as she dropped the subject. "You'll have your chance someday." Naomi nodded. A waiter walked up to the two she-wolves and offer them a glass of red wine.

"No, thank you," the pinkette refused knowing that it wasn't actually red wine. "Do you by chance have white wine?" The waiter tilted his head in confusion, until he notice their scents –wet dog-.

"Oh, but of course." He said as he gave them a small bow. "I'll be back with your wine." He wasted no time to scurry away from them.

"Tsk, stupid vampire." Amu mumbled loud enough for Naomi to hear.

"Vampire? You do know they don't exist right Ms. Hinamori?" Both she-wolves eyes widen at the sudden voice. Slowly turning her head towards where the voice came from Amu's golden-brown eyes met with indigo. The two stared into each other's eyes like they were frozen statutes searching for something that they themselves didn't know. Amu was the first to recover from her trace as she composed herself, a small smile danced its way onto the perfect lips of the pink-headed she-wolf.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, to think that you were the reporter that Kukai invited to the event." Amu was quick to change the subject. _He's not ready to know about our world, _Amu thought.

"Yeah," He said finally returning back to reality. "But do tell me Amu, do you believe in thing such as vampires and creatures of the night?"

"Don't you?" Amu's words held no hesitation as she returned the question to him out of impulse.

"I actually don't, but then again if they really do exist than seeing is believing, as the saying says." Ikuto finished saying as the waiter that had left just a few seconds ago came with both Naomi's and her drink. Naomi hesitated in taking the drink when the waiter offered it to her but took the glass into her delicate slim fingers. Then the waiter turned towards Amu and offered her, her wine glass. The pinkette looked down towards Ikuto's glass and saw that it was the blood wine that the other guest were having. Without thinking Amu took the wine glass out of Ikuto's hand.

"Hey!"

"How much have you drank from this wine glass?" Ikuto stretched out his hand in order to retrieve back his drink only to fail which Amu dodging his attempts.

"Grrr…I haven't I just got it before I came to talk to you." He growled, sending light shivers on Amu's porcelain skin. The pinkette quickly shook the feeling off as she eyed the bluenette slightly rising her eyebrow.

"So you were intentionally coming to talk to me." Amu stated as she handed Naomi the wine glass. "And you were thinking that you would get a glass of wine so that you can get yourself slightly drunk so you can loosen yourself up." The bluenette's eyes widen, taken aback from the sudden comment that the pinkette designer just told him and did she hit the nail on the head.

"How did you…?" Ikuto said as she words faded not knowing if he wanted to know her answer or not.

"Your face is an open book to me," The pinkette said with a small cocky smile. "Plus I'm sure your still pretty nervous about what had happen earlier in the day. What's a little to loosen up the nervous right?" Ikuto's face had a dusty pink blush upon his face. Amu was getting quite amused at Ikuto's reactions to her words. With a smiled painted upon her cheeks Amu looked at the flustered human with adoration. Soon Amu felt her Gamma's presences beside her and took the second wine glass that was within her hand. She slightly sniffed it and let out a small sigh as she handed the glass over to the bluenette.

"Here you go Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'm sure that this is suite your taste." Ikuto looked over to the pink-headed designer and saw her holding out the wine glass. Compare to the one that he had first had gotten himself this drink seemed somewhat lighter and more bright red. And the aroma of the wine was more pleasant than the other one he had gotten first. In fact the one that he had first gotten did not have an aroma towards it, it was look dark red and quiet thick for a wine. However, Ikuto didn't question it and just took it.

"Ikuto!" A high pitch voice called out towards him, Ikuto turned his head to see who it was only to fine that it was his sister with her beloved right along beside her.

"Utau, Souma," Ikuto's expression quickly changed from flustered to compose. "Hey what happen?" Both Utau and Kukai looked and saw that Ikuto was with Amu and Naomi and also notice that Amu was handing him a glass. The blonde's breath slightly hitched as her eyes tried to make eye contact with the Alpha she-wolf only to quickly shift them look pass over her shoulder. However, the human female did not fail to notice to see that her brother had taken the wine glass from the pinkette.

"I take it that you are done with your greetings if you are coming over her Kukai." Amu broke the silence, breaking Utau's train of thought.

"Ah…Yeah somewhat." Utau made her way over towards his brother and slowly pulled him away from her boss and her boyfriend.

"What were you doing talking to Ms. Hinamori before we got here?" Utau asked trying to see if he would say something about the wine.

"Nothing, really why do you ask?"

"Well, I would assume since she was handing you a wine glass." Ikuto scoffed at his sister's comment.

"That, she was just giving me another wine glass because she took the first one I had gotten before I walked over towards her."

"Did you drink from the first one?" Utau swiftly asked.

"No, I didn't get a chance to before she took it from me without warning." When hearing her brother speaking those words she gave out a sigh of relief as she nodded her head and walked back towards where the rest were with Ikuto right by her side.

"That seems rather interesting, and what will this foundation be going to?" Amu asked the brunette.

"We were going to leave that to your choice." Amu let out a soft sigh as she took a sip of her wine.

"Very were, I will let you know on my decision by tomorrow afternoon. I will have to go over the details with my workers. Who will be sponsoring the show?"

"Lord Kanada, President of Kanada Bank, Lady Ashida, Founder of the Roselette Academy, Duke Howard, Mr. Yanagi President of Season's Resort…" Amu raised an eye brow know that those where all of them. She knew for a fact that he was part of the sponsors that's a no brainer however, that fade into his sentence had her on edge.

"Who else?" She asked Kukai simply tried to avoid any other eye contact with her. "Kukai please do not try my patience not in a public place like this." Kukai swallowed hard as he turn to face her eyes stare over her shoulder.

"Sire Isuka Senatami…"

"Will he be attending the show?"

"I not sure, It would depend on what his schedule. Thought I'm sure that he would try to make it just to see her." Amu pitched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

"This is ridiculous Not only do I have to worry about this asshole who might come to the show but I have the other dumbass at home to worry about."

"Wait Clayton Smith is here in Japan?" Utau was the one to speak out this time, understanding everything that the two supernatural's where talking about. Ikuto felt out of place not knowing what the three were talking about, then he noticed that Naomi was standing on the sidelines as well.

_Does she not know what they are talking about as well?_ Ikuto thought. "Yes, he is currently staying at our house unfortunately." Naomi answered. _Scratch that she knows too, argh! _

"Enough!" Amu said in a calm but strong voice, making the people around her shut their mouths as her power washed over them. "This isn't the place nor time for us to be speaking of this. We'll set up a time and place for this at a different day." Both Kukai and Utau nodded while Naomi simply stood quiet. Though, they were talking about a situation about their world they were mindful on the words they were speaking since they were in a presence of a human that knew nothing about their world.

"Yes, and I would like to be present during this meeting if you would not mind Amu." The pinkette's eyes took a sharp turn towards where the voice came from.

"Just why would you like to be present Mr. Tsukiyomi. You don't know the meaning to our meeting let alone the subject of it. I see no reason as to why you should attend."

"If it does not concern me then I don't see how it would concern my sister as well. I say that if my sister will be attending then I should be attending as well. If you want another reason well then I could use this meeting as part of your interview." Amu gave Ikuto a sharp glare, Ikuto returning the gestured towards her slightly surprising the three that were surrounding them.

"Are you willing to give up your life if you were to learn of the information?" Ikuto's eyes widen.

"WH-what?"

"Exactly what I said," Amu turn to fully face the bluenette. "Are you willing to give up your life if you were to learn of the information?" Ikuto was shocked at what Amu was asking him. Was the information that they were keeping from him that important that it would cost him his own life?

"Ikuto I-" Utau tried to talk to her brother but was quickly cut off from the sharp glare that the Alpha female directed towards the blond.

"What if I said I would be willing to give up my life for it?" Amu fixed her stare back at the bluenette her eyes keeping its sharpness.

"Then you are as foolish as your sister," Upon hearing her words Ikuto was more confused as to what she was talking about. "I suggest you change your answer before you truly regret it." Amu turned her body into a profile stance to face Kukai and Utau.

"I will send you both a message on the details of the meeting," The couple nodded their heads as Amu turn to leave with Naomi right at her heels.

"Wait!" Amu did not stop she continued on walking towards the grand doors of the ballroom. Ikuto chased after them weaving through the crowd of people with Utau's voice in the background trying to stop her brother from following the Alpha she-wolf and her Gamma. However, Ikuto didn't listen he continued on and following Amu until he reached her. She meters away from her car, Naomi was just climbing into the car.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled out her name stopping Amu from climbing into the car though she did not turn her body around she waited for Ikuto to continue. "Please allow me to attend this meeting. Let me learn more about you and your life." Silence fell between the two.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, there is a reason as to why you know nothing of the world I live in. You have your parents to thank for that; a person like you, should not get involve with people like me. Especially Kukai's kind." Amu slowly tilted her body so that her face was slightly angled for her to see Ikuto. "Our contact stops here, I will continue on with the article however, you will be sending all of your questions via email. As for photos, I'm sure you can make do with what you have already taken. Goodbye Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring- **

The phone continued on ringing for the past twenty minutes. "What do we do, only the one in command can go in to the Alpha's study." One of the wolves said to their pack mates.

"Where's Nadeshiko?" One of the females asked.

"She said she was going for a run." Yoru responded.

"Damn we haven't yet established the rest of our ranking after Nade." The small group of wolves discussed among themselves while standing in front of their Alpha's study trying to decide what to do. However, before they could reach a conclusion a voice interrupted them.

"Aren't any of you pups going to answer the phone?" Their bodies stiffen upon hearing the deep strong voice the spoke out from behind them. Slowly they turned their heads over their shoulders to see if they were not only hearing their but unfortunately that was not the case.

"We can't…" Iru said bluntly, the man raised an eyebrow as he walked further in –walking past the young wolves- until he was standing in front of the pups.

"And why not?" He asked them.

"We're not allowed into our Alpha's study, only our Beta, or Gamma can." Miki explained.

"And since our Beta is out of the country and our Gamma with our Alpha. We cannot answer the phone." Slightly irritated at the responses he was getting from the young wolves the Alpha male turn towards the door of the study room and yanked it open –hearing the ringing of the phone much more clearly than before. He went straight for the phone and he held no hesitation as he picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello…" Silence was all that greeted the American Alpha's ears.

"Hello," he tried again. "Who is this?" At his last question their heard someone breath hitched but soon cleared their throat on the other line. Soon his ears were welcomed with a loud cheerful and yet children voice.

"_Hi! My name is Yuuki Yaya. Yaya was wondering if Amu was there." _The girl asked. Clayton cringed at the high pitch voice of the girl on the other side of the phone receiver.

"No, currently Amu id out for the night I suggest you call her tomorrow morning." Without reluctance the girl responded to the American Alpha.

"_Mou~ alright, thank you Mister. Have a wonderful night." _Not even giving the poor American Alpha a chance to reply the line went dead leaving Clayton slightly dumbfounded.

"Ah um, who was it Alpha?" Suu asked breaking him out of his dumbfounded trace. Clayton looked over his shoulder and saw the she-wolf that had welcomed him and his two wolves with a warm smile.

"A girl named Yuuki Yaya," He placed the phone back to its rightful place. "She was looking for Amu." When hearing the name of the caller the young wolves all looked at each other in confusion, however quickly looked away when they sense that the American Alpha turn to look at them over his shoulder.

"Do you know this girl?" He asked them.

"Oh, yes! She is one of our Alpha's employee's that works really close with her."

"Hm…from what I'm been told Amu only has Human workers," Clayton said as he ran his hand over his hair. "So…why is it that she is calling her so late at night?" Suu blinked a few times trying to keep her composure as she then flash the American Alpha a soft smile.

"Well with projects coming close to their deadlines majority of the time our Alpha's workers tend to call her at hours such as these to check to see if they get her approval on what it is they were assigned to." Clayton took in all of Suu's words as he nodded his head understanding.

"Very well I'll returned to my room now. Do inform your Alpha of the call." With that the male left the room leaving the young wolves in the room. They waited a good while until they were sure that the American Alpha was gone. They all scurried to the phone and looked at the collar ID to find out that it was withheld meaning only one thing to them.

"It must have been…" There words faded as they feared that they would be heard by the male Alpha that had just left.

"We should inform the Alpha about it when she returns." Ran said.

"Well no shit sweetheart we still would have had to tell the Alpha about the phone anyway." Iru said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. Ran glared at her while everyone else sighed and shook their head as they filed out of the room. Just as the last one closed the door to the study they heard the front door being open; out of habit the group lifted their nose in the air to get the scent of whoever came into their house. If the young group would have been in their wolf skin their ears then would have perked up and their tails would be tagging with excitement. Quickly they make their way towards the entrance; just as they were reaching the front door of the house they come to see Naomi just closing the door while Amu was taking off her coat.

"Welcome home, Alpha, Gamma." Amu looked up to see her pack greeting them with smiles. The pinkette gave them a gentle smile.

"I'm glad to be back," the she-wolf looked around the room to see that just a few of her wolves were present. "Did anything happen while we were away?" Without hesitation they all nodded the pinkette waited to hear what had happened but no one talked. Finally getting the point Amu gestured towards her study. They all filled out of the entrance and walked towards the room. Once everyone was in and seated –minus Amu- with the door looked they begun.

"Alright, explain." Was all Amu said.

"You got a call, but it was coming from your study so we couldn't go in without your saying. So we did not enter however, the American Alpha took it upon himself to enter an answer the phone." Amu raised an eyebrow at Iru's words.

"Oh…do you at least know who it was that was calling?"

"We believe it was our Beta." Ran answered.

"You **believe** it was our Beta?" Amu asked only to gain assuring nods from her wolves.

"Yes, because she used Yuuki Yaya's name as her alias when Clayton Smith answered the phone." Yoru answered this time.

"Plus the caller actually hesitated when she first heard his voice making him ask who it was twice." Kiseki added. Amu remained silent as she listened to every word of her wolves finally as some time went by Amu gave out a sigh as she sluggishly crossed her arms across her chest.

"Very well I'll deal with Angel when she calls again as for Clayton I'll deal with him tomorrow," The pink-headed Alpha pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out another sigh. "Musashi please go and inform that brunt of a freeloader Alpha that I'm come back from my outing." Musashi nodded his headed as he stood up and left the room not before he gave a slight bow towards his Alpha. Amu then proceeded with dismissing everyone else to their rooms for the night. One by one they each walked out of the room, Naomi being the last one.

"Please do get some rest Alpha you have a long day later in the day." Amu did not even utter a words towards her Gamma, as she only nodded her head to acknowledge her Gamma's words. When pinkette finally hear the '_click'_ of the door closing she let out a heavy sigh that she had been hold in since she had departed from the ball. If it were not for the fact that she knew her hair was styled up she would have -by the time her wolves' left- ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Everything that had happened that night was running through Amu's mind; softly she started to shake her head and laugh bitterly.

"To think that things would have actually ended much more sooner then what I had actually intended them to," Amu muttered to no one but herself as she let out another sigh. "But…I suppose that this is for the best. At least one Tsukiyomi should live a normal life like every human.

**-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring- **

Amu looked over towards her phone that laid against her desk…only to see that it wasn't actually ringing. The pink-headed she-wolf raised an eyebrow.

**-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring- **

The phone continued on to ring but she was not sure where it was coming from. She focused her ears onto the ringing as she looked around her room to see if she can spot it with her eyes.

**-Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring- **

Finally she pin pointed the ringing, it was coming from her purse that she had taken with her to the ball. She gracefully plucked out her phone and quickly answered the phone without even bothering to check who it was.

"Hello, Hinamori speaking."

"_Hinamori…" _

"Did I forget something at the ball Kukai that you're calling me?" The she-wolf could hear her blood-sucking friend let out a frustrated sigh and imagined that he was also shaking his head as well.

"_As a matter of fact you did, your sanity, you moron." _Amu's right eye twitched from the petite insult. _"What were you thinking asking him something like that? Not only is that but Utau freaking out wondering what's going to happen to her brother now." _

"Then tell me Kukai how would you have handle the situation? Certainly much better than me if you are barking at me of my methods." Silence was the only thing Amu was hearing from the other side of the phone. "That's exactly what I thought, you don't know do you. Of course you don't since he is the older brother of the woman you love how can you do something to the last living blood-relative of your lover?"

"_Fine, fine I get it," Kukai finally caved in as he let out another frustrated sigh. "So what now? What will you do about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" _

"If you're asking me if I am going to wipe him off the face of the world, than no. I am not that heartless you ass."

"_Well that's good news to hear that you actually have a heart." _Amu scoffed

"Your one to talk blood-sucker. You literally have no heart beating under that cold skin of your." Kukai chuckled at the snarky remark.

"_No but all bullshit aside Amu, what are you going to do to with Ikuto?" _Kukai asked without playfulness leaving his voice.

"I'm going to have Tsukasa deal with it. Have him erase all his memories of me and of the events that had happened before his first encounter with me."

"But…" Amu tilted her head in confusion at what Kukai was trying to get at.

"But what?"

"What if he would actually be would be willing to give up my life to be a part of our world?"

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**12:59 a.m**

"Ikuto! Wait!" Utau called to her brother who was just standing outside beyond the glass doors of the grand hotel that was holding the grand ball for the supernatural's. "Just what are you doing? Why are you so obsess with knowing what we know?" Utau asked her older brother trying to figure out just what was going through his mind. However, she only got the silence that the night streets brought.

"Ikuto!"

"I don't know!" Ikuto lashed out as he finally turn to face his little sister. "I just don't know…I just have this urge of needing to know just what you are all talking about." Utau just stood there listening to her brothers words knowing exactly what he was meaning.

"Ikuto…I know what you mean?" The bluenette racked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"No, no you don't."

"Yes, I do." Ikuto snorted as he shook his head.

"I highly doubt it." Utau glared at her brother as he last bit of patience was thrown out the window.

"Dammit Ikuto yes I do!" Utau said as she grabbed hold of the bluenette's arm. "I was going through the same this when I first met both Amu and Kukai. The only thing that's different this time is that Amu gave you a choice, I didn't really have one." Ikuto raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" Utau gave out a sigh as she shook her head.

"Look Ikuto, I'm not telling you to not do it but if you can avoid it then that would be best." Utau wrapped her arms around herself as she sadly looked up at her older brother. "Just thinking about it some more okay before you go and see Amu again because knowing you, you would have gone and see her right about now. Just let me tell you this…This world that I am now living with is dangerous." The blonde left her brother with those words as she walked back towards the grand ballroom leaving Ikuto sink in the words that his sister had just told him. Without realizing it, Ikuto started to walk towards his car and drive with no destination. His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he just kept driving not really know where his body was taking him. Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours until finally the car came into a stop. Ikuto looked at his surroundings and saw that he was at Night Haven.

"Shit." Was all he muttered to himself as he notice that he just drove to the last place he need to be right at that moment. The bluenette was just about to start his engine again to return back on the road and head home when he notice something from the corner of his eyes. He turns to see what had caught his eyes to see that it was Amu just emerging from the forest –bare and covered in blood. His eyes widen as he quickly climbed out of his car and ran towards her it took him minutes before he finally reached her. He didn't think twice as he reached out towards her and pulled her towards him taking her by surprise; which cause her senses to kick in as he took on a defense position and knocked out his air and threw him down to the ground. She held her right arm above him with her claws lengthen out –her eyes were glowing a golden amber with her canines lengthen as well. However, just as she was about to grab his neck the bluenette's scent hit her nose bring her mind to see what was in front of her. Her eyes widen to see the bluenette beneath her, like a thunder bold she quickly peeled herself away from the shocked bluenette.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not caring that she was standing bare and covered in blood in front of him. It seemed so normal to her because she was in her own territory.

"I don't know…I was just driving and then I notice I was here." Ikuto said as he slowly picked himself up never braking his eyes contact with the pink-headed she-wolf. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked with his words laced in worry. Amu tilted her head in confusion not knowing what he was talking about until she felt a soft cool wind crease her body like a lover.

"Of course I'm okay why would I not be."

"Well your covered in blood and well…unclothed…" Ikuto said the last word shyly as he turned his head off to the side to avoid in looking at her. Amu looked down at herself and finally noticed her appearance, mentally sighing Amu just shook her head knowing there was nothing she could do about the situation now.

"This is not my blood…" Ikuto's expression changed from worry towards slightly scared. Amu rolled her eyes as she figured what Ikuto was thinking. "It's not human blood either you moron I'm not that inhuman…" Amu said as she turned on her heels and started towards her house. Without a word Ikuto followed the pinkette towards her house as well. It took them about a minute or so until they reached the house Amu had prepared a bathrobe for herself by the door so once stepping foot into the house she quickly placed it on. Neither of them talked as they just walked into the house and made their way towards the living room. Ikuto took a seat on one of the couches whereas Amu took a seat on the arm chair that was close by the fireplace. With a better lighting Ikuto took in Amu's appearance even more and noticed that the blood was not only fresh but it was practically covering her month and the tip of her nose.

"Do ignore my appearance, Mr. Tsukiyomi." Amu said breaking him out of his thoughts. "If you have nothing to talk to me about then do please take your leave so that I can go about my night and take a bath to wash out this blood." Amu said as she licked her lips wiping some of the blood off.

"Um…r-right…" Ikuto said as he shifted his gaze away from the pinkette. However, Ikuto didn't utter a word he kept quite questions running through his head a mile per second. Amu noticing simply just gave out a sigh as she crossed her legs and relaxed against the chair.

"Its deer blood," was all she said bringing the bluenette's attention back towards her. "Anymore question get them out before I ask you to take your leave." Ikuto bit the inside of his cheek as he dared himself to ask.

"Why are you covered in deer blood?" Amu brought her stained covered hand up to her face as she sniffed it as lightly licked it.

"Depends…" Ikuto rose and eyebrow.

"Depends on what?" Amu rested her hand right on top of her knee as she looked straight into Ikuto's Indigo blue eyes.

"On whether you really want to put your life on the line Mr. Tsukiyomi," Amu's eyes were solely focus on the bluenette's while he was in trance with hers. "If you're here and asking me these questions than you have decided to give up on your life." Slightly taken aback from Amu's words Ikuto thought over her world and without hesitation he returned her stare with an unshakeable confidence.

"…Yes…"

"Then you are a moron, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, son of Aruto and Souko Tsukiyomi and older brother of Tsukiyomi Utau." Both Amu and Ikuto turned their gazed over towards where the voice had come from to see Silver Sakura standing at the doorway.

"Silver I see you're still awake." Amu said.

"I was woken up by the strange scent that entered the house." Silver said as she gave a slightly bow towards the pinkette but her gaze then flickered towards Ikuto. "I would have never thought it would be the scent of the child of Aruto and Souko."

"You knew my parents?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course who didn't know the Tsukiyomi duet? They were the best Hunters of our race." Silver said as she recalled the time they were still with them. While Ikuto only became confused at Silver's words.

"Your race? Do you mean the human race?" Silver quickly turn and gave him a face that pretty much asked if he was stupid.

"Silver…that is enough…" Amu calmly said as she gave a stern stare at the she-wolf. Silver quickly focused her eyes on the ground as if they were the most interesting thing in that instant. "I suggest you return back to your room to continue your sleep."

"Yes of course, アルファ(_Alpha)_." Without a second thought Silver had left leaving both Amu and Ikuto alone once again.

"What did she mean by my parents being great hunters? And why did she call you Alpha?" All Amu did was pinch the bridge of her nose as she shook her head letting out a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure you want to know the answers to your questions Mr. Tsukiyomi." Amu asked.

"Yes…I want to know." Ikuto said with determination.

"Then you have sign your life away to my world."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**1:06 a.m.**

"Beta, truly you are going to make a hole in my living room if you continue to pace like that." Tsukasa said in a soft gentle tone as he took a sip of his earl gray tea.

"Argh, can you blame me." The she-wolf said as she finally dropped her body onto the soft arm chair. "Not only did I have to talk like that childish human brat Yaya I had to talk to **him**."

"Why are you avoiding them Beta?" Angel looked over towards Tsukasa to see him relaxing against his chair with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean why?"

"Yes, why? I know it's not because you hate them you still care for them. However, it seems that your heart is torn in two for that very reason." Angel listened to Tsukasa's words carefully.

"And for what reason would that be?" She asked even though she didn't want to hear the answer to it.

"You still love them and from what the stars tell me. It seems you are in love with one of the males more than the other one." Tsukasa said with a smile. "Now, figuring out which one would be up to you my dear."

"Jeez, no pressure huh…" Angel said while she rolled her eyes while Tsukasa gave out a gentle chuckle. Angel stared at the ground as she thought over Tsukasa's words. "But…" The word slipped out of her lips grabbing the male's attention.

"How will I know…how will I know who that person is?" Tsukasa looked over towards the she-wolf.

"Hm…did your parents ever told you the story on how they met?" He asked, to have Angel nodded her head. "Alright and how did they know?" He asked her once again. Angel thought it over for a while.

"They…just knew deep in their hearts that they were meant for each other. As if the missing piece of their souls were finally connected and complete. Just by looking into each other's eyes." Tsukasa nodded.

"Exactly that is how your paths were carved out and how the fates sealed it with them bonding to one another," Tsukasa said as he set for his tea onto the stand next to him. "Such as all the other mated wolves in your pack and in the other packs. I'm sure the Great Luna has many things in store for you and your pack."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"Tell me Ikuto…do you believe in supernatural races?" The pinkette asked as she licked her lips to savor the dry blood that stained her lush's lips. Ikuto turn his gaze back at Amu and straight into her eyes but when his eyes landed on hers he was taken aback to see that they were glowing a bright golden brown. He shivered in sheer delight and fear as he notice that he indeed just signed his life over to the pinkette's world.

"You mean like Vampires, Werewolves and other creatures that go bump in the night?" Ikuto answered in a question form not quite sure where this was going but he had a feeling.

"The proper term is Lycan. However, you get the jests of the whole thing."

"Well…not really? It's not like they really exist right."

"Then do you wish to explain why I'm covered in blood and could have cared less that you saw me bare. If it were any other woman and or girl they would have scream bloody murdered and try to shield their body." Ikuto's eyes widen and how she was right. But how can he just accept that all these creature can actually live in a world with humans like him. "If you do not believe me then I can show you that we are indeed really." Amu said as she stood up from her seat and started to walk slowly towards Ikuto with a grin sketching into her lips slightly flashing her pearly white teeth. However, Ikuto caught something…he did a double take on her teeth and saw that he was not imaging things; her once perfectly straight teeth now had fangs. Amu was now a step away from Ikuto, she slowly bend down to his eye level and tenderly reached out to touch his face with her blood stained hand, which now her claws had phased out. Ikuto slightly backed away and yet he had the urging feeling to draw closer to the pinkette. Amu's clawed fingers laced through Ikuto's midnight blue hair as she brought her lips towards his neck.

"You wouldn't mind me having a little drink now would you~?" Amu asked in a seductive voice only causing Ikuto to shiver. Ikuto didn't reply to Amu's question as he simply closed his eyes and bared his neck towards her. That only made her wolf more excited to the thriller that was happening in front of them; the pinkette's eyes were glowing even brighter than they were before. Amu opened her mouth wide allowing her hot breath to brush against his prays smooth skin. Slowly as she inched her face closer with her fangs bare; just as she was about to bite down on his neck she suddenly stopped. Seconds pass when finally she just lightly licked up his neck making his shiver in fear yet in delight. Amu pulled away and gave out a soft chuckle. "Did you really think I was going to suck your blood?" Ikuto's eyes shot open when he heard Amu's words he turn to look up at the pinkette to see her smirking.

"But…aren't you a vampire," Ikuto stated which only made Amu roll her eyes as she slowly peeled herself away from the bluenette.

"I'm not a bloodsucker…If you want one then go to Kukai. I'm sure he has a female vampire friend that would love to suck you dry." Amu ran her hand through her hair as she allowed her words to fall from her lips.

"If you're not a vampire then what are you?" Amu gave Ikuto a look as she raised her eyebrow.

"What else has fangs and claw you moron." The pinkette said as she made her way back to her chair and plopped down with a huff.

"A werewolf…?" Amu right eye twitched ever so faintly.

"The correct term is Lycan," Amu crossed her legs and arms. "But, yes I am a "Werewolf"." Ikuto was in a state of shock he didn't know how he should react; with joy, fear, excitement, relief?

Seconds passes that soon turned into minutes – 10 minutes, 15, 20…The silence continued and Amu could not bear it any longer so the pinkette let out a rather loud sigh which gained back Ikuto's attention back to her. "I believe that is enough for tonight, you've not only taken in so much but it is late for a human such as yourself to be awake at this time." Ikuto glance over towards the small clock that was on top of the fire place and saw that it was showing -**2:03**-. Amu stood up from her chair gracefully and walked towards the living room doorway. Ikuto did the same but just as he was about to make his place right next to her he notices that there were two others standing at her side already. "I'll have my wolf's escort you back to your home." Ikuto looked at the people that were standing next to the pinkette and noticed that he had met them before at a glance.

"It's alright I brought my car. I can drive home." Amu shook her head.

"No I have a feeling that if you were to drive home, you would over thinking on our conversation. Kiseki will be driving your car while Daichi will be following behind so Kiseki can come back home." Ikuto couldn't argue with her because he knew she was right so he just accepted her offer. The male wolf's made their way towards the door with Ikuto right on their heels however, just before he stepped a foot out the door of the pink-headed Alpha's house, he turned around to face her.

"I'll see you…"

"We'll see in time…" Amu left him with those words as she ascended the stairs to head towards her room.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"ARGH!"

A wooden crate broke without effort as a body laid upon the broken wood. The place that was once surrounded but noise and arguments was not only filled with silence. All eyes were turned towards where the body laid and to the person who had thrown the body. "Oh so now you all decided to shut the fuck up." Said a female as she gave out a frustrated huff out and running her hand through her hair.

"I'm now your leader," the female said as she looked everyone in the eyes. "I've killed this fucken idiot who allowed you to do what you want. However, that all ends now." Her voice was strong and her eyes gave them a challenging look as she walked over towards the limp body that was surrounded by the broken wood. She bend down and grabbed the head carefully cradling it in her hand before she place her left foot onto his chest and easily ripped off his head. She then took out something out of her pockets –a lighter. Sparking it to get the flame to emerge from the gasoline inside the little bottle; she then brought the flame over towards the hair. Soon the head was set on fire; she tossed it onto the body to have it as so that it would also catch on fire.

"My, my are we having a little bit too much fun here." Everyone's head turned towards where the voice came from to find a blonde man and a red headed woman standing next to each other. "Ella."

"Yes a little too much fun." Said a female voice as she walked from behind the blonde man and red-head.

"And who the hell are you?" The young female –Ella- asked the female that had stepped forward. The female just simply gave her a smile, which only felt insulting to Ella but for those who knew the smiling female, it meant something entirely different. Within seconds Ella was in the hands of the female.

"I'm Yumiko Senatami; your master." Yumiko's hand tighten around Ella's throat as she lifted her up off the ground. "Your quiet the strong one from the 287 newborn's I've sent to collect." Yumiko released Ella from her clutches allowing her to drop to the ground.

"Well it would have been 288, but you decided to kill one of them. Nevertheless one will not make a difference we have plenty." Silence soon followed after Yumiko's words. "Well then, as I have said my name is Yumiko Senatami. I'm sure you all know Tadase and Saaya I've sent for them to collect you all."

"To do what let us all die from hunger." Ella said as she spitted out the words from where she sat –on the ground. Yumiko shifted her eyes towards the female and gave her a gentle smile slowly making her way towards the female. The next thing everyone knew Ella was on the other side of the big warehouse peeling off of the wall and dropping to the ground once more; Yumiko had sent her flying with her kick.

"Any more questions?" She asked but none made a move to say anything. "Good. You will all get your share of food but for now you will listen to what I have to say or you will not only end up like Ella over there but like that pile of dust Ella created." Everyone nodded without hesitation not wanting the same fate.

"Great, now let us get down to business."

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11

**-3:01 a.m.- **

"What are we going to do?" We can't just simply give them more humans to feed them." Said the red-headed woman as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "We already took 1,152 humans throughout the world so that the authorities wouldn't poke their nose."

"I know, Saaya but what can we do, we can't just let them starve, Yumiko would kill us if any more of these idiot newborns die before doing what they were created to do." The blonde said as he looked out the window that revealed a city of lights making it look like the city itself was replacing the night sky.

"Yes, but we can't substance 1,151 newborns and you know that Tadase!" Saaya yelled as she stood up from where she was sitting and faced Tadase's back. "We need triple the amount of humans we obtained to feed these…these –ARGH!" Saaya racked her hand in frustration through her hair.

"We can' give them blood from the blood bank. If we do then they Sire will find out and shut us down before we even start. Not only that but we're all dead." Saaya said as she looked at Tadase who didn't even face her once. Seconds pass before Tadase finally decided to face his partner in crime.

"Then we have to get even smarter than before," Tadase said confusing Saaya ever so more then what she already was.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We're going to be taking Human's just like we did for the newborns but," Tadase lifted his finger at his last word. "We're not only going to be taking Humans but elves, Fae, pixies, witches, and warlocks." Saaya's eyes widen at the words she was hearing her brother say towards her. She couldn't find the words to respond to what Tadase's words.

" .CRAZY!" She yelled her last word out as she waved her arms above her head to exaggerate her statement more. "Not only is that idea crazy we're going to be twice as dead. We can't just simply take other supernatural races to feed these idiots. They'll report to the wolves and they'll look into it and maybe inform the Sire. Then what!?" Tadase rolled his eyes at the over reacting red-head. He repeated the same movements she did before; pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That won't happen, not if we do things right." Saaya scoffed.

"And just what is the right way for us to go about this huh…" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. Tadase simply sighed at the inanity his sister is as he shook his head.

"We'll only be taking the ones that are complete loners, the ones that even their own race hate and want out of their lives," Tadase explained as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Not only that but we'll only be taking a few at a time for example, we'll only take about five people at a time from each race and not on the same night." Saaya considered over what her brother had just said and in truth there was something about it that rubbed her the wrong way. However, overall the plan seemed perfect…maybe just to perfect.

"Alright, we'll go with your plan," Saaya said as she rack her fingers through her scalp in frustration. "It's not like we have that much of a choice." Tadase glanced down at his watch to see that it was 3:59 a.m.

"We should go home and freshen up we both have 5 a.m. meetings to attend." Saaya glance over to the clock that was hanging against the wall behind her.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Saaya quickly said as she left not evening bothering waiting for a respond from the blonde male. It's not like she was going to get one either way. Wanting to take his time Tadase walked his way out of the room and the building itself. As he took his sweet time he started to think over the conversation he had with Yumiko the day he decided to join her.

"_And what would I gain from joining you?" Tadase asked as he was looking over some documents. _

"_A little dead birdy told me that you're quite smitten with a certain female fleabag." Yumiko said as she was looking around the office. Tadase on the other hand raised his gaze up at her raising an eyebrow. _

"_What does my interest have anything to do with the topic at hand?" The blonde asked as he eyed the golden haired woman. _

"_Oh, my dear boy it has everything to do with this…," Yumiko stopped looking around and turn to focus on Tadase as she slowly walked her way towards him. "What would you say if I told you, I can make it so that she-wolf is all yours…Well that's if you join me." _

Tadase took out a small picture from his pocket it was a picture of Amu; who looked to be laughing and standing next to her was him. His arms were wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Where did everything go wrong?" The blonde asked himself as he looked away the picture once again as he walked through door to the elevator that would take him to his penthouse. It didn't take long for the doors to reopen to reveal a small hallway with a single door at the end. Tadase walked down the narrow hallway to reach the door. However, when he came face-to-face with the door. The blonde hesitated on opening the door, let alone placing his hand onto the door handle; a sorrowful expression graced his facial features. Seconds turns into minutes until finally Tadase moved his hand to reach out to open the door to his penthouse.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**-4:29 a.m.- **

**-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-**

"Mmm…" A female groans in irritation as the loud knocking continue to pound on her apartment door.

** -BAM-BAM-BAM-**

"Utau!" A male voice yelled out as he began to bang his fist on the door. "Open up I know you're in there!" The young blonde groaned in frustration as she forced her body to sit up as she rubbed her eyes to rid the sleep away.

"What the hell?" She questions as she looked over at her clock that was on her night stand, and read **– 4:31 a.m.- **"Is he fucking CRAZY! What in the bloody moon, does he want at this hour!?" Utau asked as she climbs out of bed to walk towards the banging door. She unlocks it and opens it wide as she comes face-to-face with her brother. The two glared at each other once their eyes met instantly. Silence coax them as the door finally opened that is until Utau finally broke the silence.

"What do you want?"

"You knew didn't you?" He asked without hesitation in his responses. Utau raised an eyebrow not quite understanding what her brother was getting at.

"What are you –" Before she was able to finish her sentence her brother cut her off.

"You knew she was a werewolf!" Utau's eyes widen as her brother's words echoed into her apartment hallways. Soon silence once again eloped them both. How Utau was so grateful that everyone in her apartment build were fellow supernaturals.

"The Correct term id Lycan…And due make sure not to use the 'W' word in front of them, it's an insult." Utau didn't have to turn around to know who it was behind her; however, it was different story for Ikuto.

"Wha…–" Kukai emerged from the shadows and stood right beside Utau.

"I think its best that you come inside and take a seat Ikuto so we can explain everything…well at least what we ourselves are able to tell you anyways.

**-Click- **

Ikuto slightly jumped at the soft noise and looked over his shoulder to see that the door was close. "How did you…?"

"Telekinesis…a useful power when needed…Now come take a seat." Kukai said as he guided both himself and his blonde lover towards the living room couch. Ikuto soon followed and took a seat across from the couple, but once he did silence once again befell upon them. Kukai couldn't take it anymore with the silence so he decided to break it.

"Truth be told I didn't think you were going to find out about our world through Amu. I always though you would find out by stumbling on me feeding on your sister." Utau's eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights as she slaps Kukai on his shoulder.

"KUKAI!" He faked a wince as he gave a light chuckle.

"What, you know it's true." Utau glared at her vampire lover were in return he was flashing her a grin. Soon he turned his gaze towards Ikuto and his expression turn serious. "So tell us what happened." He said slightly taking Ikuto by surprise. He had never seen thee Souma Kukai act so serious or any kinds of seriousness at all; then again hardly anyone does but Utau, Amu and his older brothers. Ikuto cleared his throat to gain back his words. "Well after I left the party I just drove around not really knowing where I was going and well…" By this point Kukai quickly stopped Ikuto by holding his hand up.

"Wait, Wait, Wait…you mean to tell us you drove aimlessly and ended up driving yourself to Night Haven and by chance you saw Amu in her birthday suit and you thought something happened to her so you ran towards her took her by surprise making her wolf senses to kick in, making it her only choice to tell you…" Kukai finished explaining. Ikuto's eyes widen at how accurate Kukai was and simply nodded his head towards the pale brunette; who had then proceeded bursting into a laughing fit. Utau on the other hand shook her head at the whole situation that had unfolded in front of her.

"I can't believe this happened to my dear Alpha…" Utau gave out a sigh as she thought over what Amu might have experience. While Kukai was holding his stomach from the laughter that was over taking him, until finally Utau grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked him with it.

"Hahahaha…Okay, okay I'll stop…hahaha…ha~" Kukai said as he wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes. "Oh my moon, Tsukiyomi I haven't laughed that hard since Amu was forced to wear that ridiculous outfit Angel had her wear because she lost a bet." Utau glared at him as she slowly turned her gazed back towards her brother.

"Well you know now, Amu is a Lycan and well Kukai a Vampire…" Ikuto could only stare at the blood sucker who was trying ever so very hard to stiffen a laugh not able to believe that he was in fact a vampire; because lets the man doesn't look menacing with his cheerful personality.

"What about the others that are in the house?" Ikuto asked.

"They're wolves as well. There are a **very** limited amount of humans that know about them."

"And you happened to be one of them." Ikuto stated but Utau nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, along with Rima, Yaya and Tsukasa." When Ikuto heard Tsukasa's name his eyes focused solely on his sister.

"Wait…Tsukasa knows about them…?" Kukai scoffed at the words Ikuto had just said.

"Knows…The guy practically knows everything there is to know about us and every other supernatural in this moon forsaken world. Truthfully I don't even think he's human." Utau rolled her eyes at Kukai's last sentence.

"Really Kukai, you know as well as I do that Tsukasa is 100% human. Yet, he has strange un-human like characteristics….He doesn't age as years go by…" Utau's words faded at the end. The blonde shook her head as she then turn towards her brother once again. "Anyways, back to the topic on hand," she said as she looked over her brother only to find him slightly pale, tired, and overall overwhelm from everything that had happen within the last couple of hours.

"I think we'll just end it here," Utau looked up to see that Kukai had stood up and all smiles was erased from his face to be replaced with a composed serious expression. "If we continue on with everything you'll get even more overwhelm with the information and I doubt that's what Amu want to happen. As to why she sent you home and yet you decided to pay us a visit." Ikuto looked up towards Kukai with confusion written on his face.

"How did you…" Kukai gave an infamous smirk that he rarely shows people.

"I have my ways Tsukiyomi don't underestimate me simply by the way I present myself towards you." Kukai then looked down to face his beloved. "Utau you go on and head back to sleep I'll show your brother to the guest room." Kukai offered yet had a slight demand in his tone but Utau simply shook her head. She knew that she needs to have at least a few words with her brother alone.

"No, it's okay Kukai I'll take him to the guest room. You go on ahead to the room and change I know you had a long day." Kukai wanted to say something but he knew his blonde lover better than anyone else so he nodded and headed towards the room, leaving the two siblings on their own. A few seconds passed by as the two did not say a word to one another until finally Utau made a move towards the direction of where the room was located. "Come on, your room is over this way." The blonde said as she walked off not waiting for her brother to respond. Ikuto didn't argue either and simply just followed his sister. It didn't take them that long to reach the room in which Ikuto would stay the night. Utau walked further into the room until she was in the center her back facing her brother.

"Look Ikuto, I know you're confused…So was I, but there is just something about the whole thing, that once I let it all sink in I felt that I belonged in their world…you know?" Utau asked her brother but never faced him. Surprisingly, Ikuto understood what his sister was talking about and yet he couldn't quite grasps the reality of things quite yet. Utau slowly turned around to face Ikuto with a serious expression. "I'll tell you right now, I think its best that you don't see Amu anytime soon. In fact I don't even think you should come to the meeting as well." Ikuto was taken aback by what Utau was asking of him.

"Wait, what?" Ikuto took a step forward towards his sister.

"You're just barely coming into this world, you will not know what is happening throughout the whole meeting. So there will be no point in you being there." Ikuto's hand slowly turned into a fist that was slowly tightening with every word his sister was speaking towards him.

"Then you, tell me what is going on. Tell me everything that is happening, the reasons as to why you all are having this meeting." Utau turn to look at her brother only to shake her head.

"You know that I have no right in telling someone else story."

"She's right," The two turned their heads towards the door way to see an unexpected visitor. "She might know about our existence but she is not pack; not yet that is."

"Angel Moon," Utau backed up towards where her brother was standing. "I thought you were in hiding…" Angel rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. Angel looked at the two straight at their eyes but they quickly averted their eyes past her shoulder. The young wolf gave a small grin as she looked at how the bluenette was responding.

"You catch on pretty fast, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to your ways," Ikuto gave a small nod. "And to answer your statement Utau, I am still in hiding however, just not where I was before. Amu still has not idea of my whereabouts let alone anyone else in the pack but you two and Kukai." Utau looked over towards the door to see Kukai leaning against the door frame.

"But why come here?" Utau asked her trying to understand the meaning of the Beta's presences in her home.

"Well at first I was going to come here to get an update on what was going on since I'm technically cut off from all sort of communication with the outside world." Angel was saying as she crossed her arms across her chest with her eyes close. She slowly opened one eye and looked at the two siblings. "That was until I by chance overheard your little conversation." The two sibling's bodies went stiff. Angel then opened her eyes fully and turned her attention towards Ikuto with a serious expression.

"Do you truly want to know everything about what is going on in my pack?" Angel asked never taking her eyes off of Ikuto who slightly surprised her by him staring straight back at her. It might have been a glimmer of a second by she saw something that she never thought she would see in a human. _An Alpha's stare…but how,_ Angel thought to herself as she tried to get her composure back.

"Yes, I do."

"Do you now, give me a good reason why?" Ikuto was taken aback from what Angel had just asked him. "Why are you so head strong on wanting to know about my pack?" Ikuto's gaze lowered towards the ground as he thought over the question the she-wolf had just asked him.

"Something inside me is urging to know more," Angel raised an eyebrow not quite understanding what Ikuto is trying to say. "More about your world, more about everyone, more about the pack, especially more about your Alpha, Hinamori Amu. And everything that has to do with her." The she-wolf's eyes widen a slightly at the response Ikuto gave her. A slow but small grin spread along her lips.

"Very well I will tell you everything that is going on," Utau's eyes widen this time as she took a step forward.

"But Beta you -" Angels turn gave Utau a sharp glance shutting her the blonde month instantly. Utau back down as she gave a down casted look. "Yes, Beta I understand." Kukai was at Utau's side when she finished uttering her small response. He gently rubbed her back trying to comfort her, as she gave her a small tender smile.

"Well, then I suggest you sit down for this since it is a long tale to tell." At her words the three sat down on the floor and Angel followed suit. Angel placed her index finger on her chin as she pondered on where to start. "Now, if I remember correctly this whole ordeal started when Amu started dating Hotori and I was just dating Senatami."

"Hotori? Senatami?" Ikuto asked confused on who these people are.

"Oh, I guess you did not meet them at Kukai's party." Kukai shook his head.

"No, Amu would have killed me if he met them especially Hotori, he was with Yumiko." Angel nodded understand why.

"Hotori Tadase, he is-"

"The president of the famous pharmaceutical company, Flèches Rose." Ikuto cut her off while Angel huffed out a small chuckle.

"Good you know your stuff." Angel said with a small smile. "But the next time you cut me off I suggest you sleep with your eyes open. Understood." Ikuto quickly nodded his head.

"Good…Like you said Tadase is the president of Flèches Rose. The Flèches Rose Company is owned by the Senatamis, is also active in other industries operating hundreds of companies, which I'm sure you know." The she-wolf said giving Ikuto a brief of information which she knew he might know. _He's a reporter after all,_ Angel thought. "Senatami Isuka, son of Demetri and Elizabeth Senatami, Sire to all Vampires, and heir to the Senatami family." When the last words fell from Angel's lips she got lost in thought as she looked passed the three people that were sitting in front of her. Timidly Ikuto raised his hand breaking the she-wolf's train of thought.

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"How did you meet them, I mean, Hotori Tadase and Senatami Isuka?" Angel thought over the question. _It's been so long since that time,_ Angel thought as she, search through her memories.

"If I recall correctly I met Isuka through Amu, at a party that was being held by her company to build a strong connecting with the companies that were making small investments to the company." Angel closed her eyes as she tried to recall Amu's encounter with Tadase. "I don't believe I was with Amu at the time when she met Tadase. Hm…It was just when Amu was off trying to build relationships with people in a party and I was I was given a task by our Alpha to check up on something so I had to assign someone to guard Amu while I was away." Ikuto's shoulders dropped down when Angel finished her sentence. The she-wolf thought over the memory, when she recalled something. He eyes shifted from the ceiling to Kukai.

"What?" He asked tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You were there that day when Amu met Tadase," Angel wrapped her arms around herself as she gave a mocking grin. "Of course, you were. Why wouldn't you be since you're his best friend." Kukai gave the Beta a better smile.

"I was…His best friend until he started to turn his back on everything he believe him when Amu left him." Upon hearing the brunette's words Angel narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Are you accusing of my Alpha for your friend's lack of thinking." Kukai's eyes widen as he looked up at the Beta: her eyes were glowing as a warning towards the bloodsucker. Kukai quickly averted his eyes from hers and bared his neck to the she-wolf.

"Forgive me Beta I meant no such thing nor did I mean to insult your Alpha." Angel's glowing slowly started to fade.

"I hope not," Angel held her guard for a few more seconds when she let out a sigh. "Anyways, Kukai if you can do us the honors of telling us how Tadase and Amu met that day."

"Amu was talking to the wolf that had accompanied her to the party as male and female one after another went up to her and introduced themselves to her. Of course Tadase had spotted her from afar but at the time he was busy greeting all the people that he knew. I took it upon myself to see who this person was and try to make friends with her. I walked up to her and did the same as the others before and introduced myself to her. However, before I could even utter a word she opened her mouth and spoke for me."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"_Souma Kukai, fifth son of Kai and Shirayuki Souma, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kukai's eye widen no one really should know who he was but this pink haired female did. "Oh, I forgot you were kept in the dark to protect you for your enemies, forgive me." The pinkette gave a slight bow of her head as she then lifted her gaze towards Kukai paralyzing him from her intense stare. Without wanting to he shifted his gaze past Amu shoulder. _

"_I'm Hinamori Amu, daughter of Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori, and heir to the Hokkaido Pack." Amu said with elegance and pride. Kukai was taken aback but quickly composed myself and gave his infamous signature grin. _

"_I like you Hinamori; you have this spice to you that not most she-wolf's have." This time it was Amu's turn to be surprised by the young vampire. _

"_As there are few like you Souma; blunt and out going." Amu gave a rare smile that even her wolf guard was surprise in seeing. "You are quite different from your brothers." _

"_Really, people think I'm like them in different ways." _

"_Yes, well you are you and they are them." Amu said with a tender smile. Kukai was about to say something to the pinkette however, before he had the chance someone cut him off. _

"_Kukai, there you are." A male voice called out to him. Kukai looked over his shoulder to see that it was Tadase; he was making his way towards where he and the wolves were standing. _

"_Tadase, are you done with your greetings?" Kukai asked with a small grin. Tadase returned the smile with his own as he nodded. _

"_Yeah," When he answered he turned his gaze towards the pinkette and flashed her, his business smile. "Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase." He extended his hand out towards her only to have her stare at it. _

"_Pleasure to meet you Mr. Hotori," Amu gave him a nod of her head as she turned her body towards a different direction. "It was a pleasure to talk to you Kukai and a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hotori. However, I believe it is time for us to take our leave." Tadase was taken aback by how Amu was treating him. No female has ever reacted like that towards him let alone walk away from him soon after meeting him. _

"_No wait!" He said as he reached out to grab the pinkette's arm. However, before he hand a change the male that was with her grab hold of his wrist and glared at the blonde. "Wha…" Amu glances over her shoulder to see her pack-mate grabbing Tadase. _

"_Don't you dare try to touch my Alpha." The wolf said with anger laced into his words as he threw back Tadase's arm. _

"_Alpha…?"Tadase asked as he rubbed his wrist. Kukai walked up behind him as he whispered something to him. _

"_Tadase she's from the Hokkaido pack not only that but she's also the daughter and heir of the Alpha's of the pack." Tadase's eyes widen as his eyes darted towards her but just as quickly as his eyes landed on hers they shifted towards over her shoulder. _

"_Hotari Tadase, son of Yui and Mizue Hotori and President of Flèches Rose," The pinkette gave a small smile as she place her small hand on her pack mate's shoulder releasing the wolf's tense stance. "It was a pleasure to meet you and I thank you for having us but unfortunately we have to take our leave." Before the she-wolf turn to leave she directed her gaze towards the brunette. _

"_I hope to meet you again soon Kukai." _

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"From that day Amu and I would schedule brunch or Lunch meeting to get to know each other. It didn't take Tadase long to find out that I was getting friendlier towards the pinkette and didn't hesitate to tag along right away on my next meeting." Kukai stopped talking as if he was trying to recall the memory. "I think it was after the three time that Tadase tagged along that he had asked me to help him be alone with the young Alpha heir. And I think you know the rest from there." Kukai ended his sentence as he turned his gaze back at the Beta. She gave a nod at what Kukai had said as she brought her hand to cradle her chin, as she continued on with where the brunette left off.

"Yes, that's when Amu decide to host a party the party to strengthen her bonds and connections to the current and new companies that she was making deals with. Of course Tadase's was one of them, because his company was involved that meant that the owner of the company had to take part in the party as well. I was to attend the party in representative of my father since our Alpha –Hinamori Tsumugu- had sent my father, Moon Haru, Beta to the Hokkaido pack, off on an assignment. My brother was to stay behind and hold the fort down at the pack house. Our Gamma, Tsukirumo Masato, along with his mate also attend; of course our Alpha's –Amu's parents- also attended. All the high ranking wolves from our pack were there that night." A small smiled graced Angel's lips as she recalled the memory of that night. "I kept close to Amu, accompanied her to speak with all her guests, until finally we got to Tadase.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"_Amu!" __Called out the blonde with ruby eyes as he made his way towards the pinkette and companion. Amu looked over towards where the voice had come from and a wide smile appeared on his beautiful small lips. _

"_Tadase, I'm so glad you made it." The two grabbed onto each other's hands giving it a little squeeze as they pulled one another into a small peck on the lips. _

"_I wouldn't have missed something that's so important you, love." The black-headed she-wolf that stood just behind Amu rolled her eyes at the statement the blonde gave to Amu. Amu gave a small chuckle as she pulled away from Tadase releasing on of his hands but not the other as she turn at a slight angle giving Tadase a view of the female that was accompanying her. _

"_Tadase, I like you to meet Angel Moon, daughter to Haru and Misaki Moon, and candidate for Beta heir to the Hokkaido pack." Amu smiled as she introduced her close friend to her lover. Angel had to hide her disgust from the pinkette as she left something strange about the blonde vampire. Angel gave him a curt nod as she forced a small grin on his lips. _

"_It's nice to meet you Hotari Tadase, son of Yui and Mizue Hotori and President of Flèches Rose; Amu has told me so much about you. It's great to finally meet you in person." Angel notice a tint of power pink decorating Amu's cheeks and she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the reaction the she-wolf was presenting at the moment. _

"_Likewise, Angel Moon, there was not a day when Amu wouldn't talk about you. It's as it's you were actual sister by blood and not by pack." Said Tadase as he extended his arm to shake hands with the young she-wolf, however, Angel simply stare at it as she made no move to take it and return the gesture. Noting that Tadase pulled his fingers into his palm and gave a wary smile as he pulled back his arm to his side, Amu took notice of the scene as she looked over at Angel giving her a questionable look but all she saw was a blank expression. Angel made move to turn her feet at a different direction as she looked over at the couple. _

"_Well, I'll take my leave since I'm sure you both want some privacy to yourselves." Angel stated as she started to walk away only to be stop by a collision between her a broad chest. "Ah, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Angel quickly apologized to the person she had bumped into. _

"_Are you alright Angel?" Amu asked as she came to her side to stead her; Tadase not being far behind for the pinkette stood on the other side of Angel as he too looked at her with concern eyes. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry Amu." _

"_Hinamori Amu? The daughter of Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori, and heir to the Hokkaido Pack, is this the female you are so enticed with Tadase?" A male voice spoke out bring the three's attention to it. _

"_Ah, Sire you're here…I didn't think you were going to be able to make it." Said Tadase as she gave a small bow towards the man; the two she-wolves looked at the man getting a better look at him and seeing if he was important enough for them to know about him. Angel was the first to figure out who the person was that she had bumped into. _

"_Senatami Isuka, son of Demetri and Elizabeth Senatami, and Sire to all Vampires. Please do forgive my rudeness in bumping into you early." Angel said as she stood on her own and gave a slight bow of her head to show some respect towards the high ranking vampire. The Sire looked over at the female and eyed her up and down. _

"_It's quite alright it is also my fault for not paying attention as well," he said as he walked closer to the two she-wolves. Amu noticed the Sire's stare's toward her pack-mate as he made his way towards her. Just before he was just one step away from being in front of her Amu pushed around Angel to block the Sire from getting to her. _

"_It is an honor to meet you Senatami Isuka," Amu said as she looked up at the high ranking vampire. "Thank you for coming to my company party." Isuka noticed the protective aura the pinkette was giving off. _

"_As it is an honor to meet you Hinamori Amu," he said with a small smile. "Though I am surprise, I thought that lower ranking wolves were supposed to protect their Alpha's not the other way around." Amu kept her calm at the comment the Sire said. However, a low growl did escape the lips of the wolf behind her. Amu pushed some of her power onto the she-wolf. _

"_Just as it is there right to protect and follow their Alpha, it is the Alpha's right to lead and protect their Pack." Isuka was slightly taken aback from the response he got from the young wolf. He had met many children from past Alpha's such like the pinkette but they gave the air of arrogance and irresponsibility. The young pups thought that simply because they were born within an Alpha line they had every right to boast about their title. However, the pinkette was different especially the she-wolf that was being shield by the Alpha heir. She also held the air of an Alpha around her…it brought much interest towards the Sire. _

"_My apologizes, Hinamori Amu, I meant no disrespect towards you or your pack-mates." Isuka said with a curt of a nod. He looked over Amu shoulder straight at Angel. "If you don't mind if I keep you company, Moon Angel?" Angel blinked a few times before she felt the touch of her best friend. She looked up to see Amu giving her a concern look. The she-wolf shifted her eyes away from the pinkette as she gave her a small reassuring smile. Amu nodded as she stepped aside for Angel to step forward. When she did Isuka extended his hand out to her and she took it with grace in her movement. With that the two walked off both Amu and Tadase stared at the two retreating pair. _

"_That was strange…" The pinkette gave an un-lady like snort. _

"_Really? In the world we live in and you find this," She gestured towards the pair. "Strange?" Tadase shrugged his shoulder as Amu just rolled her eyes at her lovers responds. As she then turned her attention towards the pair that had just left them who seem to be talking…what? Was beyond Amu's imagination. _

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"From that day there was not a day when Isuka did not visit me, with gifts no less." Angel shook her head with a smile on her lips recalling the memories of that time. "Of course I reject each and every one of them. There was a point where Ai decided to stick her nose into the situation." Angel gave out a sigh at the mention of the female's name.

"Ai? Who is that?" Both the Tsukiyomi sibling asked in union.

"Moon Ai, is my father's true mate and my sibling's and I stepmother." Angel answered with a disinterest in her voice whereas the Tsukiyomi siblings were slightly shock at the answer.

"Wait but I thought your mother was your father's true mate." Utau said quite not understand what Angel was saying.

"Well yes and no. My mother, Moon Misaki, was human and my father's first love. My father met my mother when she was eighteen years old in 1868 and they fell in love at first sight. They were mated by name but nothing more. They never completed the bonding ceremony or the Blood Rites. My mother knew there was something different, something special about my father and when my father decided to tell her about his origins because he knew that she would still expect him for what he is and for who he is. My mother to my father's shock actually received the news very well within months they married and in 1869 my older brother was born. My parents were blessed to not only to conceive once but three times; around those times it was nearly impossible to conceive without a gypsy healer in the pack but maybe it was because my mother was human it was even more possible for them to conceive more than once." Angel's words faded. She was recalling her mother's smiles, and her tender love. "In 1915, my mother, died…well in reality my mother was killed because of jealously; a human female had fallen in love with my father, Let me explain something, all Lycan wolves be it male or female are drop dead gorgeous to human eyes." Ikuto raised a single brow at the statement. Recalling, the times he's seen the other Lycan's he's met so far, he won't deny that they weren't beautiful but he wouldn't go as far as saying their drop dead gorgeous. _Well expect Amu,_ Ikuto thought.

"We're human's," Utau spoke up as she pointed towards Ikuto and herself. "But we're not attracted to the male and or female wolves like you say." Angel looked at Utau for a second before she finally rolled her eyes at the statement.

"My dear, you and your brother are a different case. In which is not my place to tell you." Angel said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Now, Lycans live for a very long time and that also includes their true mates once completing the bonding ceremony and Blood Rites. A true mate is for lack of better terms the other half of our souls, for females we are the light to the male's darkness that is eating them away are decades pass them by them. To the males we are like the better half of their souls that was given back to them and thus making they feel whole once again. Within recent decades there has been a decline birth rate for female Lycans. Making it harder for male Lycans to find their true mates because of this my Alpha thought it would be a "good" plan to allow our males to mate with other races. Which was around the time my parents met; of course he also required for the Lycans to inform their mates that there would be a possibility that they would come cross their true mates and they would be going their separate ways. To our pack's luck it helped however, very little and once Amu and my relationship went down the drain our Alpha decided to stop allowing our generation and any future generation to mate with any other races."

"So your mother died because a young human female was jealous that she was married to a handsome man like your father so she thought that if she was out of the picture she could have him all to herself?" Ikuto asked as he processed everything. Angel nodded as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Yes, because she was human along with my mother we couldn't actually pass pack law against her. My father mourned for my mother, he wanted revenge for what the female did to her. At the dead of night when everyone was asleep my father slipped out of the house in his wolf skin and attacked the female. My father thought he had gotten away with it but I was awake at that time crying for my mother. When word can to the pack about the death of the girl everyone turned to my father but he denied it. To his luck the Alpha turned towards my sibling's and I and saw that I knew something but instead of pushing onto the situation he simply ignored it and allowed it to be a rabid dog attack on a women with a black heart." Angel's words strained as she forced the words to leave her lips but it didn't show towards they she knew how to hide her emotions for people. "It's been nine centuries since my mother's death."

"Wait hold the phone. You said **nine centuries?**" Asked Ikuto slightly dazed at the new information he was receiving.

"Yes, that's right."

"The how old does that make you?" A single brow raised as Angel stared at the bluenette.

"I'm 138 years old I've been living for over thirteen centuries." The bluenette's eyes widen in shock.

"B-But Amu said she was twenty in our first interview." Angel gave out a un-lady like snort at the poor sap.

"Of course, she would. Would you have believe us if we told you before knowing of our world that we are as old as we actually are?" Angel asked him as she gave out a breathless laugh.

"Well, no…"

"Well theirs your answer if you actually look at it we do look to be in our twenties heck even my father still look like he's in his mid-twenties and he's over sixteen century's." Angel said as she tried to explain it. "Look I'm sure Amu would explain it to you much better than I can so ask her once you have a chance." Ikuto nodded reluctantly.

"So why did they go their separate ways?" Asked the bluenette as he tried to gain more information out of the black-haired she-wolf.

"Like I said before true mates do everything in their power to keep their other half happy and well protected. A true mate would never be able to lay a hand on his mate or even hurt her ─ it goes against everything inside of us. Our wolves would sooner die than to lift a hand against their mate. The mates we chose to have didn't really understand that logic that's so natural to us." Angel explains a little more. "And that's exactly what Tadase did to Amu. He might have known everything about our culture and laws but he didn't understand them and he ended up betraying Amu by sleeping with another women, oh but not just one but several of them. Within our law that betrayal is punished with death, but, be it as Tadase is a bloodsucker our Alpha went straight to the Sire and demanded for Tadase to never come near Amu ever again."

"What about you and Isuka? What happened between you two?"

"That's a different case; I was the one that ended it with Isuka. Not because I fell out of love with him but because I fell in love with another." Angel said as she looked down at her crossed legs. "I fell in love with Clayton Smith, son of Dalton and Rose Smith, and Alpha to Northern California Pack. We met during 'The Gathering'."

"The Gathering? What is that?" Utau and Ikuto voiced out in unison.

"There were many practices that were done by older packs that had simply faded from our knowledge. One such practice was called The Gathering," Angel digged through her archives of her memories. "It involved the four packs, Hungary, Serbia, Romania, and Bulgaria, all of which had agreed to a truce. The Alphas of those four packs had met a night and decided to implement a new tradition. It was written into our pack records as a tradition to be followed every four years. The decree is as follows: All pure blooded, unmated pack members of age must attend The Gathering. The Alpha, four dominant mated pairs, and his mate shall accompany these pack members…blah, blah, blah…I'm sure you don't really want to listen to everything that the old parchment had written on." The three nodded.

"I wasn't aware of that tradition…" Kukai said out loud.

"Of course, you wouldn't Kukai we ourselves weren't aware of it until Vaslie, Alpha of the Romanian pack and Decebel, Alpha of the Serbian pack came to us about it. Thought they truly didn't like the idea to hold another Gathering after the one they attended to ended in mayhem." Angel gave out a sigh as she remembered that day. "However, we couldn't refuse, if an Alpha and his unmated pack members are invited to join in The Gathering and they refused then they would be treated as an act against the species and that Alpha shall be subject to a challenge. If our Alpha is defeated, then their pack members will be split among the other packs." The three pairs of eyes that were staring at her widen in shook.

"That's rather extreme." Angel scoffed at Kukai's words.

"Yeah, well when your race is close to extinction one would take extreme measures to get it back to a balance. And my pack having a large number of one-drop and half-blooded female of course they would take the chance invite us." Angel waved her wrist around making it seem that it was the most common thing. "Of course, some of the other race mates were not happy about this but they had no say in it since they were under my Alpha's pack. Making them follow pack law as well."

"So then practically all your female she-wolves took pack in The Gathering?" Utau asked.

"That's right, I being one of them. Isuka wasn't all that happy with the idea however; he knew we were not allowed to refuse such a request to help our own race. Within, the second day of The Gathering I felt the pull and met him, it was during an activity for the males to teach us female self-defense." Kukai snickered at the sentence.

"Oh I wish I could have been there to see that." Angel chuckled at Kukai's words, he knew first-hand how strong she is.

"Yeah, well when I was "training with one of the males he thought it would be a great idea to run his hand down my body to the inside of my thigh gripping it too tight for my liking. I winced in the slight pain and the next thig I knew I felt an over powering force surround me and a lightness to my body. The wolf was prayed off me as Amu and the other females from my pack rushed towards me I tried to calm them down but I wasn't able to put pressure on my right leg…"

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

_Angel stood still as the male wrapped an arm around what she thought was going to be her waist. He stepped closer so that their bodies touched from his chest to her calves. However, instead of her waist his hand wrapped around her thigh, his hand not quite making it on top of her leg. He had basically had a handful of inner thigh that only made the she-wolf stand frozen from the shook. Angel would have overlooked the little detail if that idiot hadn't squeezed making her gasped in shock and instantly heard a growl somewhere beyond her. The wolf who held her tightened his grip painfully and Angel tried pulling away from the wolf, which only caused what felt like his claws to descend. _Well, that's going to leave a mark, _she thought sarcastically. The growl, the wolf's growl, turned into a snarl. Her head snapped up as she tried frantically to get out of the idiot wolf's groping hand. She looked up and saw the American Alpha, Clayton Smit, look at her, then at the hand that was planted on her inner thigh. _

_Clayton phased, faster than any wolf Angel had seen phase before, and launched himself across the room. Suddenly everything a flurry of movement, Jen was pulled from the offending wolf's arms and into the wolf. Everything happened so fast that Angel didn't even know that someone had pulled her away from the stupid wolf's grip and were dragging her towards the door. However, before Angel and her 'savior' reached the door they turned their heads when they heard bodies slamming together. They froze in place at the sight that welcomed them. To their horror, the other guy had phased into a brown-red grey wolf and he and Clayton were circling each other. Clayton was much, much larger with a black shiny grey pelt. Everyone watched as Clayton snarled and snapped at the other wolf, trying to lip him up. Clayton got him chance when the wolf stumbled back just a little. Taking advantage of the mistake and launched himself forward. The larger black wolf sunk his teeth into the smaller wolf's neck and in an amazing show of strength, Clayton raised the wolf upward and slammed him onto his side. The other wolf quickly submitted towards the American Alpha. Clayton stepped back, releasing him from his jaw; had Angel not been shocked frozen in place, she would have laughed when he slapped the other wolf across the head, efficiently knocking him unconscious. Clayton through his head back and howled, and as if beyond their control, the other North California Pack males howled with him. Suddenly Angel felt a pressure fill the air that nearly drove her to her knees. The howls cut off as she watched as the full blooded wolves all knelt and a very, very pissed off Tsumugu and Vasile thundered through the gym doors. Angel glanced back at Clayton, she could see him slightly struggling at the equal weight of the two Alpha's power. Angel wanted to yell at the stupid Alpha that had just fought the wolf that assaulted her, but her word never came out as Tsumugu came up beside her. His eyes were glowing a deep golden honey. Beside Tsumugu was Vasile who snapped a hand out and someone placed a pair of sweat pants in it. _

"_Phase back." His voice was low, but no less commanding than a shout would have. Without fighting back the American Alpha phased back. Angel stared at the naked well-built man as he dressed his lower half to be somewhat decent in front of the others. Once he was finished Clayton's eyes were on her, not Vasile's or Tsumugu's._

"_Are you alright?" he asked her. Angel lips formed into a tight line, thinking about how the wolf had grabbed her – no not grabbed her HE violated her. She's felt his claws piece her skin. She knew better and decided it was best that no one knew her true feelings. _

"_I'm fine." Vasile stared at the Alpha before opening his mouth to speak. _

"_I expected much more from you, Clayton Smith, Alpha of the Northern California Pack." _

"_I will not apologize for protecting a female from being violated like that." Was all the Alpha wolf said, Tsumugu turned towards his wolf to see his daughter coming up beside Angel. _

"_Pack, meet me in the room we had breakfast in, Now." Tsumugu said as he looked at the other members of his pack, one by one they dropped their eyes, baring their necks._

"_Are you okay?" Amu asked. Angel scoffed at the question as she tighten her hands into a fist. _

"_I don't even know how I actually am at the moment," Angel admitted saying the words under her breath. She could still feel Clayton's eyes on her as he walked behind them. _

"_What happened, Alpha?" Silver asked. _

"_Not now," Clayton answered abruptly as he followed the Hokkaido pack not letting his eyes leave the retreating she-wolf he had saved moments ago. One by one the pack members filed into the breakfast room; tables and chairs had been put away and in their placed they were replaced by lounging chairs. Tsumugu didn't sit, Midori joined him and looed just as angry. Angel watched as all the males eyeball each other. None would concede and sit until Tsumugu commanded it. Once everyone was inside, Haru moved to close the door but was stopped by a large hand. _

"_Clayton Smith," Haru said as he held him placed in front of the Alpha. "What ever it is, it will have to wait after our meeting." _

"_We wish to take part in this meeting." Haru eyes widen in shook. _

"_Allow him and his two wolves in Beta." Haru nodded and allowed the three wolves to come through the doors. Once in Haru pulled the door closed with an ominous click. To Angel's surprise it was her that Tsumugu addressed first. _

"_Angel, please explain to me in as much detail as possible what happened." Angel took a deep breath as she mentally sighed before she began. _

"_Of course, Alpha. The last wolf I was training with felt me up. And not in the area you are thinking of," Angel said as she pointed towards her chest. Clayton snarled, along with her father, Clayton's Beta and Gamma snarled at her words. Tsumugu took a deep breath. _

"_That's as detailed as you can be?" _

"_At first his hand just landed on my thigh, I would have just simply ignored that. The catch was that he squeezed into my inner thigh and didn't let go." The black-haired she-wolf said nonchalantly. "So, instead of being 'oops, my hand slip' or a passing 'hello~,' it was more like 'let go hit it all night long, baby,' kind of gesture." Clayton was visibly shaking with angry as he tried to keep his wolf under reins. _

"_Alpha, calm yourself or I will have to ask you to leave." Tsumugu commanded. "Did he leave any marks on you?" Tsumugu turned back to Angel. Cussing under her breath, Angel had really hoped that they would avoid asking her that. Angel bit the inside of her cheek. _

"_Well…Not per say…." Angel started vaguely. Before Tsumugu could comment Clayton was at her side, turning her to face him. Although he was very gentle with her, hiss touch was frim, determined. His hand, now steady, came up amd stroke her face. _

"_The truth, Angel. Did that mutt leave any marks on you?" Clayton's words were soft she could tell that he didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone._

"_That's the thing, I'm not really sure. Haven't really gotten the chance to check it out myself." _

"_Check," Clayton said simply making Angel's jaw drop open. _

"_Here? Now?" Not that she had any problem with it, she Lycan for moon sake her and her race see each other bare at a daily basis but having to be the only one in the room having to strip off your top just makes you slightly more shy then what a she-wolf actually should feel. Midori walked over to Angel and pulled her to the side. Clayton looked back at every male in the room and growled instantly making them all turn giving their backs to the females. Only Tsumugu was the only one to face straight towards his mate to see what she sees. Glancing back at Angel Clayton looked to see Midori helping her remove her pants when Angel noticed him, she stopped her Alpha from going any further. Clearing her throat she looked over towards Clayton. "You haven't earned enough special points to get the privileges to see me bottomless, Wolf. So unless you're throwing out my good friend Benjamin, then you don't get to watch the show." With a grunt he relented and turned around understanding that she didn't feel comfortable with him seeing her bare. Taking that as their cue the females walked over to form a semi-circle around the she-wolf. Clayton waited impatiently, but nearly spun around when he heard one of the female's gasped. _

"_Holy fluff," murmured a timid blonde she-wolf. Midori looked up at her mate; she was growling. _

"_She's bruised and she had claw marks." _

"_Bloody fucken hell," Amu gasped as she leaned around her mother. Another female covered her mouth to keep from blurting out another f-bomb. A purple-head girl shook head. _

"_That's going to be there for a while, Angel." Angel gave out a heavy sigh as she rolled her eyes at the she-wolf's comment. She turns her eyes to watch Clayton twitch as he tried to keep himself from looking. _

"_Geez thanks Iru. Your play by play is really helping keep everyone calm." Angel said sarcastically as she slowly pulled back her pants. "Just chill out. It's not like I'll have his marks on me forever. She realized the mistake of her words a second after they were out of her mouth. Clayton's wolf would consider that as the other wolf marking her, claiming her and Angel knew that –but she also knew that the wolf was also a perverted guy. Clayton pushed all the girls out of his way and as standing in front of her faster than Angel could blink. She froze as she looked up at his face, his dark features accentuated by anger. She felt him pull her pants the rest of the way up to cover her; she still couldn't move. _

"_You're making light of this situation, Angel." The she-wolf rolled her eyes at the statement. _

"_Look, I'm not saying that what that asshole did was okay, I can handle myself. He was being a guy, and what guy doesn't take advantage of the opportunity to get some free action up in there." _

"_He was just _being a guy? _He was just BEING A GUY?" Clayton roared "He touched you! He had his hand on you, on your-" _

"_On my inners?" Angel offered with her oh so helpful mouth. Clayton's mouth tightens in a straight line. _

"_Yes, Angel. He had his hand on your inners. That is not 'just being a guy,' that's being an ass. An ass who touched what is mine!" Angel's eyes widen with anger, she knew she should have just shut her trap and cut her losses with the wolf, but backing down had never been her strong suit. _

"_Screw you, wolf-man! You and I are nothing to each other! I am not yours and you are not mine! The only reason as to why I'm here is because of the stupid law that was implied for this Gathering! So I'm SORRY that you're mad because some other idiot got there first, A.L.P.H.A." _

"_What the hell, Angel? Shut your trap." Angel didn't take her eyes off of Clayton's as she answered what was certainly rhetorical. _

"_What? I'm just saying what's true, ultimately, I'M. NOT. HIS!" Clayton's hand came up as he squeezed his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, holding onto the small thread of control he has felt. _

"_Alpha." The word was a plea to the Hokkaido pack Alpha. _

"_Mated pairs, please escort the girls back to their respected rooms. The rest of you head back to your own rooms." Clayton gave a look at his two wolves as they followed everyone else out of the room leaving only Angel and Clayton. Tsumugu was the last to leave the room; before he closed the door he looked back at Clayton, who didn't look away from Angel. "I understand why you did what you did, Alpha. It may be that because he left marks on her skin you won't be punished for your impudence." Clayton watched Angel return his stare without flinching. He couldn't remember a time in his long life that he had been this angry. He started to shake with the urge to phase, remembering the wolf's hand on __**his mate**__. Angel gave out a frustrated sigh as she turned her body to the side and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she took a step towards the door, completely aware of the lack of control he had on himself. Just before she took a hold on the doorknob Clayton grab her forearm and pulled her towards him, grabbing hold of her face and before Angel realized it, he pressed his lips to hers. _


End file.
